His Fame, Her Self
by midnight-heart
Summary: Rima Touya, low class girl, has a scholarship into the rich school, Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She wants to graduate high school and become an artist! Then, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy is interested in her. Full Sum Inside
1. Chapter 1

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/ Romance

**Summary-**Rima Touya is a low class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

* * *

Walking through the hall filled with lockers, my black sneakers skidded through the tiled floor with my bored azure eyes holding sudden disinterest in the emptiness of the corridor.

The outcast of the prestigious academy of nothing but snobby, rich kids; I wasn't born with blue blood flowing through my veins or eating escargot with a silver spoon in my mouth. All I did was work my bookwork brain to the point of obtaining a scholarship. _Yay me!_

The first day I transferred into this school, where nothing but heirs and heiress are at every corner. I turned left and began looking at the room numbers, seeking for the one that matched my schedule. I finally found it! Room 243; Physics with someone by the name of Ling. I exhaled a breath as I turned the golden knob to open the door.

The entire room was filled with students wearing designer brands that I couldn't pronounce, let alone afford. All of them chattering in their own tribes; not noticing my presence. I thought they would have noticed me by the lack of color in my clothes, or the large, round shaped glasses covering most of my face. I sneaked to the back of the room, focusing on the floor even though I doubt by now anyone would notice my low-income appearance.

I sat in the desk that was farthest from the board and closest to the window. I took out a book from my book bag as I sunk my shoulders down to the table, looking like a turtle deciding weather or not to poke its head out. Reading five pages later, I felt a group of eyes burning into my face, as I was resisting my curiosity to see the owners of those making me uncomfortable.

_Curse my eyes!_ I looked up to see a group of boys staring at me in a three-desk radius from my own. All of them were staring at me as though I was part of the circus freak show! I felt uneasy as I narrowed my eyes back down to the book; they were staring at me like I was the first and only girl to ever enter a classroom! I'm no feminist but the revolutionary on women's rights already made me be in this room!

Something hit my head. A filler paper compressed sphere landed on top of my desk. I looked up to see the clan of girls sitting on their desks, quickly turning their heads away from me and were unsuccessful in stifling their giggles. Fortunately, I'm mature enough to ignore the Brand Name girls who are probably unable to tell the difference between a chicken and a turkey. I lowered my eyes and dodged a couple of crumpled balls of paper. I felt for the first time the anticipation for the teacher to pass through the door and the wish of a thousand anvils piercing through the girls' empty skulls.

The doorknob clicked and everyone immediately sat in the nearest desk. The teacher entered the room with a briefcase at hand; he was tall with black eyes and hair that had a few strands of white hair. He wore an elegant suit and black shiny shoes that I expected to see another set of clothes in his brief case. To my disappointment, it held a planner book, laptop, and a clutter of papers.

He cleared his throat, "Good morning, class. We have a new student attending our beloved academy. Please, rise and introduce yourself."

_Oh no!_ I sunk my body lower into my seat even though I knew I would never disappear, unless by some miracle. I lifted my navy orbs to have all eyes on me! _How I hated being in center stage!_ My efforts were useless as the teacher raised his dark eyebrow-probably a warning to all his students. I rose to my feet and looked at the teacher; it was the only way for me to ignore the other thousand eyes that seemed to view me as a rare species to come across.

I opened my mouth and spoke softly, "I'm Rima Touya." I automatically sat down in my seat.

,"Is there anything else we should know about you, Miss Touya?" The teacher looked at me, as though he was trying to see what made me tick or what was my weakness to get me out of this classroom less than five minutes into school.

,"Other than she's not rich!" a voice spoke from across the room, making the entire class erupt into a cluster of laughter than seemed to bust my right eardrum. I imagined that lightening struck the stupid person who didn't know anything about me.

The teacher glared at the students, "Silence!" His voice boomed so loudly that it not only silenced the classroom but the dead souls within the cemetery. His eyes darted to the textbook in front of the podium, "Open to page 648, where we will be learning about Newton's dynamical equations."

A series of sounds that included the slamming of textbooks onto desks and the turning of pages was made as I reached for my textbook within my book bag. _This is going to a fun school year…in Hell!_

* * *

It was already lunch, and I was more relieved. I decided not to eat lunch in the cafeteria since I would be eating alone. Instead I dragged my legs as far as I could from anyone who was rich and arrogant as they come, into the music room. It took a number of steps to get to seclusion, but I manage to pull it off in just four hours and two minutes into school.

I entered the room, with a tray of my lunch in my hand and my eyes examining for anyone who was in the room before me. Shutting the door quietly, I placed my tray of food on the closed hood of the grand piano that stood out of the darken music room. I ate my salad and sandwich in a rather bored manner, and threw the trash into the nearest bin in the room.

I sat on the piano bench and opened the lid to trace my fingers on the ivory keys; playing a few notes. I noticed how polished the black piano was as I saw my own reflection of my cobalt eyes hidden by my thickly framed glasses, my messy reddish yellow locks held by a tiny black scrunchie with pieces of hair smudging my vision and pale skin. My clothing consisted of an oversized t-shirt and sweater and baggie jeans that hid my body.

I diverted to the ivory keys of the instrument as I shut my eyes playing a musical piece by memory. My fingers moved naturally to the vertical white and black keys, though I didn't peek at my appendages.

I hated how I looked and that was the reason I shut my eyes from the reflective dark piano. I looked like the most hideous creature on earth that would make Medusa turn into stone instead. I despised my appearance as much as my complete knowledge of almost every subject. I hated myself from my appearance down to my eager ability to learn.

I withheld my fingers from touching another key as I opened my eyes to see my audience of one. He leaned against the door and had just entered with his hands in his expensive jeans pockets. His silver-blue eyes were slightly hidden by his disheveled reddish-brown hair, but were visible enough for me to see him and vice versa.

I rose from the bench, reaching for my bag.

,"You don't have to stop…" I lifted my head to see the boy. He was in my Physics class this morning; if I'm correct, he was with the boys who amazingly saw a girl enter a classroom. To my hypotheses, he is probably the son of a famous business company or financial company by the golden thread stitched to his jeans.

My mouth stayed shut as I looked between my book bag and the grand piano. The screeching bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. My arm moved to the bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking toward the door. He didn't move aside, but stared at me; examining me like a test subject.

I mentally cursed my luck, "Excuse me…" It was a few moments after he moved aside, allowing me to pass through the door. I walked to my next class: Art Room 256 with someone named Matsushita.

* * *

,"I'll be back class." A short thin woman in department store jeans, shirt, and sneakers left the room, "Continue your work. I won't be gone for too long." Her footsteps faded down the hall, indicating the other students to begin talking due to the teacher's absence. I rolled my eyes as I continued to paint, with my brush twirling in grey paint on my palette. I carefully stroked the brush to create a dimensional effect on the painting, trying not to stain my clothes or destroy my artwork. I looked down at my palette to see the grey begin to disappear; I moved to the table with all the paints to squeeze a grey and black bottle onto my palette.

Returning to my corner, with my stool I found the boy who entered the music room while I was playing. He studied my incomplete painting in deep thought with those silvery eyes of his. I almost forgot that he was also in this class.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention, which worked as he looked at me, "Sorry. I was just looking at your painting." He allowed me back to my stool, but didn't leave instead he looked over my shoulder as I was continuing to paint. For some reason, his breath on my neck made me feel tense and awkward.

,"You're an amazing painter." _Sarcasm?_ I turned to look at him as he was staring at my painting and me. I couldn't decipher weather what he was saying was true or just a fake compliment, "I can see many things from this."

I whispered, "No you can't." It was just a painting; something that was merely observed and admired, not to see the artist's emotions or heart.

,"No, he's right!" Matsushita popped from out of nowhere, "There are a lot of things I see here…" She paused for a moment," Sadness…Despair…Sorrow…Loneliness…and something else…"

What was she talking about? It's just a eerie picture my subconscious dark thoughts, that didn't included murder, blood or gore, but the pure darkness of one's true heart. Every heart in every being was darker than the night and eviler than the fires of Hell. What they are saying isn't even clos-

,"Pain." I turned to see his eyes staring at my painting than at me.

* * *

This is my first fanfic on Vampire Knight, so please be gentle. I've had this idea for some time, but got caught on deciding weather or not to post this before school started on Monday, so I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2: My Life

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/ Romance

Summary-Rima Touya is a low class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I appreciate your encouragement! I would like to say by name: Devilchild93, Asereth, hellopanda23, Ku-Thu, aznurbangrl, ScaryKidsScaringKids, kawaii hime-sama, AnimeFreakAnimeLover, ChainedHs2rt, , and Copperflare! Enjoy the next chapter!

Also, I forget to warn you about possible OCC-ness in either primary or secondary characters! Maybe both!

* * *

I walk to my locker, quickly stuffing my books into my backpack. The hall was filled with students exiting their classes, getting ready to go home or where ever it is the rich kids go to after school. I bet my half-time paycheck it's going to parties, eating in five star restaurants, or spending endless hours wasting their money on personal gain.

I quietly sighed, adjusting my glasses off the brim of my nose. I closed my locker, and turned the lock so no one would try to break into it. Something bumped into me, making my back hit against my own locker door. The metal hit against my clothes, making me feel like a spear just went through my spinal cord. I winced in pain as I stood up properly, only to hear a cluster of giggles leave down the hall.

_Stupid rich snobs!_ The hallway was already empty; so I saw in no point to start walking to where they'll continue to torture me. I'd actually like to see them in my position; they probably complain in the first three seconds! Rubbing my collarbone, I winced in agony; feeling a bruise being developed.

,"You okay?" A voice spoke from behind me. I saw the boy from before. I couldn't catch his name, but I could catch those silvery orbs and red locks a mile away.

,"Peachy…" My sarcasm dripped. I stood up and began walking with him suddenly beside me. I looked up at him, but he was clearly focused on walking forward, "Can I help you?"

We both stopped, as he looked down at me due to me being vertically challenged. He examined me, once again, like I was something out of this planet or rather this universe.

,"Rima Touya." I jumped out of my skin at the sound of my name that past his mouth. My eyes went from wandering around the hallway to his silver eyes. A smirk had placed itself on his lips, "Scholarship student. See you around!" He winked at me and turned the opposite direction and walked nonchalantly down the stairs.

I scowled at the back of his head, turning to walk down the hall than a series of steps. Why did he seem to concern himself with me? How was it that we almost have the exact same class schedule? How is it that he knows the exact words to make me either hate him more or wonder how he could make me speechless?

How was it that he knew the accurate words to make me question who I thought I was?

* * *

,"Rima, you're late!" A singsong voice screeched in my left ear as I signed in. I turned to face the happy-go-lucky girl who was soon going to need a guard dog. Her reddish brown hair was in neat waves to her waist, hazel orbs that were like sprinkled cinnamon on a whipped cream in a hot chocolate mug, and skin radiant as the morning sun. I glared at her.

I placed my identification card near my heart, "Could you not say that out loud, Sachiko? I have to not get a deduction on my paycheck this week."

I worked at this clothing store; where apparently all the rich girls I go to school with, always go. It's called _**Kokoro**_, which is ironic considering how it means heart, something none of those girls have. Just a black hole that fills in the void. I quickly went to a table where some shirts were displayed and folded the mess some customers left behind for me to clean. But like always, Sachiko followed me like a faithful little duckling she was.

,"So…," her soft chocolate eyes were on me as I folded a pair of short denim shorts, "How was your new school, Miss Rima Touya?"

,"Quite…aggravating." Her cheerful expression turned into a sour one as mention my new entrance to hell, "I've only been there for eight hours and I feel like it is my own personal hell full of self-absorbed snobs."

,"What are you talking about?!" She screeched so hard, I now suspect my left ear has really gone deaf, "Knight Academy is the most prestigious there is in our region. For you to have gained a scholarship is an opportunity for you to get once in a lifetime!"

I sighed as she continued to follow me. I fixed the clothes of a lanky, pasty mannequin by the window with Sachiko placing the clothes on the racks in their correct order.

Sachiko was a very bubbly girl who didn't let any one burst it. She is my age of sixteen and a companion in my previous high school. Her and me were like water and fire, day and night, and cat and dog: complete opposites. Though we were hard to pull apart even with our differences.

,"You can't tell me that its that bad?" Her cheerful voice made me look at her at the corner of my eye. Her parents named her well: happy child. She never had a frown on her face, just a scrunched little sour face that she made when she was dissatisfied.

,"I've seen prisons that treat criminals like royalty." My sarcasm remark made laughter come from Sachiko. She often took my sardonic attitude half-heartedly.

,"Those rich girls must ignore you as much as the rich boys, huh?" She tiptoed, fixing the hat on the mannequin I was helping, "Just tilt it a little to the side."

,"The stupid rich snobs can't stop staring at me." I placed a new silver belt on the mannequin's thin hips, "The girls hate me and the boys can't stop gazing at me. It's like they think I'm some alien or newfound creature they finally discovered in the tundra."

I sighed as I turned to the neighboring mannequin, giving her a new wig of blonde hair, "It's like I stepped into the lion's den. I'm just waiting for one of the lionesses to pounce on me and rip me into pieces."

,"Rima, you worry too much, you know?" She sat herself on a stool, "Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"

,"Right? I'm imagining myself being harassed by rich snobs?" I put a grey vest on the mannequin before placing a few bracelets on her small wrist, "That does sound like my imagination." Another chuckle came from Sachiko's lips.

We turned to the entrance of the clothing store to have a small group of girls enter and scatter around the store, "Let's get back to work…"

* * *

Her emerald eyes were more fierce than astounding as I heard, her dark locks was darker than the shirt she wanted to purchase, "You're that scholarship student, right?"

,"Yeah." I managed to say a word, considering how she was the one to throw those paper balls at me. I raised my glasses and lowered my eyes, not wanting to turn into stone. I managed to catch her name as I placed the price tag on the scanner. Minako: beautiful child. Her parents must have been confident on their rich genes or they were really desperate to name her that.

She pushed her dark hair over her shoulder, leaning against the counter towards me, "You seemed to catch his interest for some reason."

,"Whose?" One-word answers seem to be the best way to avoid any _friendship_ between us. Last time I checked I was the freak in a rich private school. Who'd take the time to take an interest in me? With my thickly framed glasses and messy hair? Not to mention my low-income status?

,"Senri Shiki." She seemed to be drifting off to fan girl island as she said the name. For a moment, she was a fan girl but quickly reverted back to the 'cool-girl' image.

,"Nine hundred, fifty seven and thirty-one cents." She swiped a shiny platinum card and pressed her code, making her purchase. I placed her twenty shirts into two of our customized bags with the receipt and gave them to her, hoping she'd forget our conversation. Unfortunately, she didn't. She stood waiting for my answer.

,"No. Sorry. Have a good day." The last one was forced out by working policy. I pushed a few locks of my orange hair out of my glasses as she walked out of the store in a runway manner along with her wanna-be look alike group of friends.

* * *

My hand waved gently. Sachiko hopped out of the clear entrance doors of _**Kokoro**_, "See you tomorrow!" She skipped halfway down the street before disappearing.

I obtained the graveyard shift. _Yay me!_ It was Friday and I was hoping my suckish day at school and work would have been over at five. I wanted to be at home, eating out of the carton of chocolate chip ice cream in some sweat pants and t-shirt, watching some movies.

But here I am, at _**Kokoro**_ at ten past five with a few other employees who dislike me. I sighed, re-tying my ponytail in a rather sloth-like manner.

,"Have you tried letting your hair down?" I turned to the source of the voice. There stood a group of boys who I recognized from my Physics class. I pulled my hands away from my hair and looked at the group of boys. I noticed that they were gazing at me; making me feel like a fish out of water.

,"You're that new girl, right?" I nodded making the boys grin, "What school did you use to go to?"

,"It's not far from here," I moved away from them. I was not used to the opposite sex having a sudden attraction to me; making me feel in immense discomfort by both of the sexes staring down at me. I noticed they were following me from a distance every time I moved from one area to another. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

I propped myself on the blue comforter with a soft thud. I flinched at the bruise I obtained. It was more painful than a while ago, like a thousand bees sung in that particular area. I sighed, sinking into the soft comforter to ease the pain on my back.

My exhausted eyes stared up at the blank ceiling and quickly glanced at the bedside table to see it was midnight on the dot. _It would have been worst if I had came any later._ I lazily lifted myself off my bed and changed into my pajamas. I placed my bifocals on the small table and let my orange hair fall to my shoulders.

I heard a muffled sound, but I didn't bother to see the source of it; I was too tired and lethargic to even think about anything, except that the pillow felt soft against my throbbing head. The muffling faded as my blue eyes hid behind my eyelids. I slowly drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

Monday morning. Seven, twenty-one a.m.

KNOCK! KNOCK! My curled hand tapped the door, making the noise echo through the hallway. No response. I tapped my fist harder against the door, with no answer behind the door. I sighed, "Masaru Touya, get up! It's time to get ready!"

Pressing my ear against the door, I heard a disappointed moan and a beeping noise, which was shut off by being crashed to the floor. Knocking harder once more, I heard an angered moan with a large weight falling on the floor alongside the muffled 'ow'.

,"Masaru, It's already seven, twenty-five!" I rolled my eyes, walking away from the door. I turned halfway down the hall; the door finally flew open with a boy holding the handle in his black shorts and white muscle shirt. His dark red hair told signs of his bed head, and his emerald orbs had bags under them, "Get ready for school." I walked down the stairs, after hearing a door slam close and the noise of rummaging through drawers.

Waiting in the kitchen, I placed my plate in the sink, turning to see my brother wolfing down his breakfast of cereal and milk. He quickly digested it, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as I put my frames on my nose, we both walked out the door and down the hair.

,"Why didn't you wake me up?" He exclaimed, as we crossed three houses away.

I sighed. My little brother Masaru was just like any other thirteen year old, except he was a gentleman compared to my new rich classmates. I noticed that no one would suspect we were siblings, considering how he takes after my father, and I take after my mother. But almost every day, he was complaining, "I did try to get you up, but you only continue to snore away in your dreams."

We both crossed a crosswalk, turning a corner at a flower shop. He ruffled his hair to make his hair appear less messy. I admit, my brother can be childish, demanding, disorganized, and have a bad temper but he can also be very kind, sweet, and a real gentleman.

,"Well, see you around your lunch time!" He cheerfully walked toward his school's entrance.

,"Why?" I quirked an eyebrow as he looked over shoulder before leaving into his school grounds.

,"We get out early today, and I don't want to wait three hours for you. I might as well go to your school, besides I want to see how your new school is like."

Looking back at him, he soon joined a group of boys near the entrance. Anxiety welled up inside of me, but I pushed it aside walking down the street to my entrance to Hell.

* * *

I was stationary at my seat, with my eyes on the window. Physics was almost over, meaning that English would be next. It was boring in class as we continued with Newton's laws. I sighed, looking beyond the windowpane to the tree as I outlined every inch of the orchid.

Suddenly, someone blocked my view of the tree. I looked at the face, of a young male about my year or two my senior. He had a mane of platinum blonde hair and the orbs of amethysts. He face was inches close to mine as I attempted to keep our distance farther.

,"Osamu. Quit scaring the new girl." A voiced forced the boy to pull a few feet away from me. Two boys then stood beside the one named 'Osamu'. One was about four inches taller than me with black hair and black eyes, while the other was ten inches over my head with dyed red hair and green eyes. He stared at me until the bell rang, to which he held his hand out to me waiting for me to take it. I hesitated, until I slowly reached for his hand only to have it swiped away by a certain reddish-brown locked hair boy.

,"It's time to go to our next class, Hashimoto." I looked up at him, to see a sharp glare emitting from his silvery-blue orbs. He held my hand in a rather gruff manner as though he was afraid I would slip away forever.

His violet eyes glared back, "I know that…" He walked pass both of us, but turned around to look at us. With another share of glares at both boys, he walked away to his class as I stood in my Physics class with a boy holding to my hand.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention, which seemed to work. He looked down at me with an intense look, releasing my hand in a few seconds. I held my hand, expecting it to be in pain, but to my surprise it felt as though I had never injured it at all. He slightly bowed, holding out his hand to me.

,"May I escort you to your next class?" He spoke with such a sweet voice than from the hostile one from before.

_What was I, Princess of Low-Income?!_ I walked around him, "You got to be kidding me?" But have him follow me down two hallways and a series of steps.

,"What?" He asked, confused at my actions. To my observations, it seems that no girl has rebuked him; he must have thought I was one of those other snobby rich girls who are easily swooned by false chivalry. _Well, he has finally met one girl who isn't hypnotized by his charm or brainwashed by beauty advertisements!_

I horribly tried to imitated his voice, "'May I escort you to your next class?' You have to be joking right?" I clung to my English book as I fasten my pace to get to class on time.

,"I was trying to be polite." He synchronized with my footing, conversing with me.

,"I'm sorry, but whatever it is you're selling, I don't want to buy." His eyebrow rose at my comment, "I don't know what you want with me, but could you …leave me…alone." I was shocked that his silver-blue orbs widen at my response. I quickly switched to the 'soft-voiced scholarship student', lowering my eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry for saying those things, but could you please… leave…me…alone." I turned my heel, pushing my glasses up, and walking into my English class before the bell rang.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's for the three-day weekend!

Sorry for the mistake: Rima isn't ugly she consciously thinks she is. Rima looks the same as in the manga/anime but she just thinks she isn't pretty. I thought I should make her like a flower late in bloom, or the last duckling to become a swan. She programmed herself to a setting that no one is in except her because of her position. She thinks to appear beautiful; you have to have the money for it.

I'm sorry for any confusion, but I made her think that way. I came up with the idea by how the media pressures girls to be beautiful. My mom also gave me the idea; she told me that every 'pretty girl' should beware 'late bloomers'.


	3. Chapter 3: His Interference

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 2, by name: Corntella Chrysocolla, ChainedHs2rt, kawaii hime-sama, XxRimaxXSenrixX, hellopanda 23, aznurbangrl, shikixxrima, georgisakura, kyuuketsuki fang

Also thank you to the readers who were very patient at my immense delay of my updating of this story. (I blame my old computer going down on me, my writer's block and the CAHSEE, which I had taken today.) Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I promise to update sooner!

* * *

I sat in my seat as the teacher repeated herself: telling the class the difference between Calculus and Trigonometry. I rolled my eyes as I knew long before the class started that no one was really paying attention or really caring. It was a meaningless question, in order to not do any work in class.

RING!!!

Collecting my items in a rather fast pace, I quickly left the door and headed toward my locker. As I retrieved my needed books, the door to my locker flew closed and the lock 'clicked' to a close. The blonde hair of the towering boy came to my vision as I held my breath from Osamu. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by me, "Sorry." I raced down the hall and down the stairs and surprisingly avoided to crash into anyone or anything. The main reason for my sudden disappearing act is because of Masaru. Last thing I want is Masaru to have an overprotective heart attack when he doesn't see me waiting in front of the school. He was more of a miniature bodyguard than a younger brother.

I finally inhaled oxygen, leaning against the bark of the cherry blossom tree in front of the school yard. Through my dark frames I saw pink petals fall from above my head, and continue to fall on me, "Hey!"

I looked up at the cherry blossom to see a brown-haired male hovering above the branches, shaking one of the branches out of the enormous tree. I caught my breath as I realized that the boy in the tree was shaking the poor branch out of its flowers...onto me. I was unable to break free from my sudden surprised and by the fact the sleeve of my dark sweater was caught by the bark of the cherry blossom. With agility and grace he landed right in front of me, as I tried to move away from the auburn haired boy. He was dangerously close that I feared we would end up as conjoined twins.

Before I could say anything else, a voice came, "Rima!" I looked over the brown locks to see my own brother standing a few feet away from the boy hovering over my small stature. The face of the thirteen-year-old turned into a small frown as he realized who was with me. Turning his back towards me, he confronted the scrunched face of my brother as he smirked at him.

,"Hey, Senri Shiki!" My brother spoke with great anger for a teenager. I looked up at the brown-haired, silver-eyed male that towered my small stature. _So...this is Senri Shiki?_

,"Hey there, Kenji!" Stuffing his rich hands into the pockets of his denim jeans, I was mentally shocked. Not only has my brother discovered his sister with a boy but also the boy happens not to know his correct name! I felt confused as the scowl on my brother's face turned into a smile and even let out a small chuckle.

I, on the other hand, didn't think it was amusing. I pushed past the silver-eyed boy's form and grabbed my brother's shoulders as I furiously looked into them, "That's not his name!" before turning my heel and pulling my sibling into the direction of the exit, and down two streets. Releasing my brother's shirt sleeve, I looked back to ensure that boy wasn't following us.

,"What's wrong, Rima?! That guy was Senri Shiki!" He was smiling as he said that Shiki boy's name. I began walking down the street as he trailed behind me. I kept my eyes on the concrete sidewalk but I knew his green eyes bore into me, "You don't know about him?" I embarrassingly nodded, not knowing the person who seemed to cross my every path, and who the entire rich student body seemed to worship the ground he walked on. He sighed as we passed a cross walk, "Senri Shiki is a famous model, whose parents are millionaires of an actress and tycoon, who are descendants from early celebrities back in the day. He obtained famed not only from his blood, but his modeling career which became an epidemic after he appeared on one magazine cover in his first time modeling."

,"And you know this how?" I pushed my glasses up as we stopped at a shining red hand. I doubted my brother would be interested in a guy that seemed to make the entire female population drool.

,"There are some girls in my middle school that are obsessed with him, and have his pictures plastered on their lockers, binders and shirts! It's practically impossible, not to know who Senri Shiki is!" He looked at me as we began to walk with the white person flashing from the other sidewalk, "And to think that he would be at your school."

,"You aren't surprised that he's interested in me."

,"Yes and no." I slightly glanced down at my brother, despite him still looking forward, "He's a celebrity and probably thought you'll fawn over him like every other girl! But he must be interested on why you would chose a book over him." He looked up at me with a toothy grin, "Am I right?"

His hypotheses made me scowl, surprisingly, "Somewhat."

We were two crosswalks away from being home free, until my cell phone rang to Kanon Wakeshima. I pulled out my blue phone, looked at the caller ID and flipped to the caller, "What's up, Umeki?"

* * *

Aki Umeki, our manager. Masaru calls him 'Uncle', but I prefer,'Umeki'. His has been managing us since we started modeling when I was twelve, and Masaru was nine. Though I am 'taking a break', I manage to take a few shoots, but not as much as Masaru has taken.

I sat away in a director's chair, reading a book while ignoring the clicks of the camera, and the bright flashes that temporarily blinded me from reading. By the time I finished a sentence, I was barely able to make out the photographer, and my brother. Out of annoyance I pulled my ear buds to my lobes and raised the volume high, and slumped in my seat.

My left ear bud popped out, "C'mon Rima. Smile!" I looked up at the man who perpetrated my music, with a deep frown sewn into my lips. He hovered over my orange scalp with a smirk on his lips, his blond bleached hair showing his black roots, and his azure eyes slightly shinning by the flashing of the photographer's camera.

I angrily retrieved my ear bud's wire from his hand, and looked up at him, "Umeki, I'm only here for my Masaru. I don't want to do something I don't want to do at all."

,"But you're very talented." He sat in the seat beside me, "If you do this, you could be famous. You could have a star in the downtown vicinity. You could be as famous as Senri Shiki!"

I ignored whatever nonsense Umeki was saying as I interrupted him of his midsentence of his praise of the famous male model, "What makes him so special? He is just like any other person." There was a small silence by the other models giving me death glares along with other staff members and model agents stared at me with their mouths agape. I half-hoped a cloud of insects went into their throats.

I looked at Umeki through my lens, who I already knew was holding his anger from bursting by how red his face was becoming. He had this sort of idol complex when it came to his hero Senri Shiki, but as usual I brushed off his anger toward me and pressed my buds into my lobes. After a few minutes, the studio regained its noise and I began to focus on my brother's work as a model.

My thirteen-year-old brother didn't have his casual relaxed expression, but a serious demeanor of a twenty-five-year-old doing a professional photo shoot for designer jeans that we could never afford. In less than fifteen minutes, he was out of camera's range, and sat beside me, reverting back to the same teenage brother.

* * *

Staring out the window, I was daydreaming. I stared at the clouds and examined how white they were that Clorox would end up going out of business. _Maybe I could paint the sky next time... _A force gently shook my shoulder as I turned to see my brother's emerald orbs, "Rima! What do you think?"

,"About?"

,"Going to this gala with other models next month?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion and doubt. _Next month...? A gala?_

A sigh escaped my lips, "I'll think about it!" I looked at the rearview to see a pair of azure eyes moved to the road, "Umeki, don't try to make Masaru do something that will only benefit your needs. I will think about this gala, but both you have to be on your best behavior."

,"Rima." Masaru whispered, "Where's dad? Shouldn't he already be home?" I held in my breath for a millisecond or five.

,"He is trying his best." His eyes were confused, but I was expecting that. I pretend I didn't notice his puzzled expression, continuing to stare out my clear window, "Do you know when Taro's coming back?" I changed the subject.

The thirteen-year-old slumped in his seat, and made his lips into a small angry pout, "Please, don't say his name. He is annoying!" I smiled, reaching over to ruffle his brown tresses with my nails.

,"You don't have to get angry. He isn't so bad once you get to know him." I pulled my fingers away from his chocolate tresses, and looked out from window with a distant look.

He leaned toward me and quickly whispered, "I bet Senri Shiki is better!" I quickly reacted by pushing him away from my shoulder and slapping my hand against his mouth before he could protest or say anything else for that matter. Umeki would probably be half-angered, and half-delighted if he knew I was attending the same school as Senri Shiki.

,"What's going on back there?" He looked through the rearview mirror.

Masaru pulled my hand off of his mouth, we managed to say in unison, "Nothing." We silently bickered behind the driver of the beat-up Toyota we were in.

* * *

Tapping the end of my pencil repeatedly, I ignored the presence of the person who stood in front of me. My elbows on the counter, and my other hand holding my cheek, out of boredom.

,"Will you go out with me?" I dropped my pencil on the glass counter, looking at the one-and-only Senri Shiki.

,"Sorry?" I rose from my bored position; trying to figure out if this was reality or if I've been hallucinating as a newly admitted patient into the nearest mental institution. I blinked twice before realizing that the dark brown hair and silvery eyes were not fading from my vision.

,"Will you… go out…you know… with me?" He had difficulty saying that question. I half-expected out of pain, but I couldn't really assume that. He rubbed the back of his neck, diverting his eyes to the clean floor of the store, and then placing them on me, "Please?"

He was begging!, "No." I said it flat out, "What is this some kind of new loser-out reach program or something?"

,"No." His face went from nervous to crescent fallen, "Please? I need help in…art!"

,"Art?" _That's right we were in the same art class._ Out of annoyance I angrily looked up at the famous model, "Then go ask Miss Matsushita for help. That's what teachers are for, to teach others!"

,"I can't ask a teacher for help, it's too embarrassing." He looked down at me, straightening his posture, "Are you always like this?" He quickly changed the subject.

,"Yes." A voice interjected as I was about to deny the model's claim. I scowled at the masculine voice of a thin male with dyed red hair and black roots, his black eyes occupied on the unwrapped Twinkie he was going to devour, sitting on a spinning chair. I mentally cursed Kazou. He was a childhood friend of mine and Sachiko, who had a soft spot for sweets and was miraculous in keeping the weight off of him.

I looked over the male model's shoulder to see an impatient costumer awaiting to be rung up. I looked up at him, "I'm sorry I have to get to work." I moved to the neighboring cash register, only to have him following me. He placed his hands on the counter.

,"I'm not going to stop bugging you." Rolling my eyes above my lens, I saw the growing line of not-so-patient customers begin to develop.

I sighed, "Fine, but I can't think of any place we can go."

,"How about the art gallery that's going to be taking place here?" I looked over at my soon-to-be-deceased childhood friend as my eyes widen. He pulled out a small rectangular piece of paper and handed it toward the grinning model.

,"Wait one moment please." I walked toward Kazou, pulling his shirt and a few feet away where the model was standing in front of the counter couldn't hear, "I beat you up in the second grade and I'll do it again!" I punched him in the shoulder twice, emphasizing my immense fury.

,"Ow!" He rubbed his arm, "Okay, one I wasn't allowed to hit girls and two are you crazy?!" I blinked twice at his sudden change of personality, "C'mon! The most famous model in history is stalking you and you aren't at the least bit curious why?" I hate Kazou.

I sighed, turning my heel to the smirking model with sonic ears, standing in front of the counter, "Fine, I'll go out with you. Pick me up at five."

,"Alright. The gallery opens at five, fifteen, but if you're so interested in art, come at five. "His smirk grew wider as I looked over his shoulder to see the developing line of females sharpen their pitchforks and light up their torches. He left the counter, but quickly turned around, walking backwards, making every female in the long line screech in utter excitement or sighed as though he were about to ask them to be his girlfriend. He mouthed the words, 'Wanna get something to eat later?'

I angrily mouthed, 'No!' Leaving through the clear doors, I was more than relieved than his 'godly presence', didn't allow any females to lunge at me across the counter with their newly manicured nails. As well as kill me over the fact that Senri Shiki asked me out_…Wait!...Senri…Shiki…asked…me out?! _

_I WAS ASKED OUT MY SENRI SHIKI!!!_

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but I half-blame writer's block and fully-blame my broken computer!!! I'm using my sister's laptop! As an added bonus for making you suffer, I'm working on my next chapter which should be complete by this weekend!

HAPPY DAY!


	4. Chapter 4: Her Doubts

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary-Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thanks for the reviews of Chapter 3: kyuuketsuki fang, forever - a i n e, kawaii hime-sama, hellopanda2, Asereth, Devilchild93, kAtiE-IUvs-mcr 

Enjoy Chapter Four!!

* * *

,"You have a date with Senri Shiki?!" I slapped my hand over his mouth, muffling his words, but by the expressions he was making with his eyes; he was half-ready to jump out of his skin.

,"Shhh!" I released my hand, "I know…My reaction was nearly doubled to your shock." Out of confusion, I moved away to my bed, distancing myself from where we stood by my locked bedroom door. I sighed, "It doesn't matter what the reaction is; I don't even think I'll go."

,"Rima." I sat on my blue quilt, looking down on my carpeted floor. The truth was I was expecting to be ditched by the 'almighty' Senri Shiki. I didn't really care if we went on a date or not, but I was really insecure in trusting a famous model, who will probably not show up and end up making a big fool out of me, the scholarship student. It'll feel like the Straight A student falling for the untied shoes gag by the Straight D student!!

A force moved my bed, making me look over to see my brother sitting on my quilt, cross-legged, "Just go, Rima. He's not as bad as the tabloids say! He's actually cool, once you figure him out." He smiled weakly, attempting to convince me.

It didn't really work, but I might as well try if Masaru was trying to depict Senri Shiki into a prince charming out of a fairytale for me. I returned a weak smile to my sibling of thirteen, "Okay. I'll go, but you have to make sure Umeki doesn't find out about this. Let alone, knowing that his idol is attending the same school I entered."

His mouth formed a smile that made me wish he didn't have it to win me over.

* * *

Playing with the brochure in my hands, I felt anxious at the arrival of the male model. I couldn't quite feel relax with someone from a different world willing to enter my own desolate one. I felt as though he pitied me and really wanted to know me; I was on the borderline of denial.

,"Hey!" I turned my head to see a grinning Shiki in an ironed dress shirt, and his usual golden-stitched denim jeans. I looked over to the clock on the wall, to see that it was five o'clock; exactly fifteen minutes to the gallery's open.

I looked at him, "You're on time?" It was more of a question than a fact. He just stood up tall, proud of his punctuality and even more proud by the fact that I wasn't strangling him for putting me up for this.

,"Yeah, so what do we do?" He placed a hand in his pocket as I was already itching to crash my knuckles into his oh-so-rich jaw.

Instead I rolled my eyes from behind my frames, and was prepared to leave through the glass doors of _**Kokoro**_, and walk back home. It was Saturday and I was ready to eat the last carton of ice cream, if Senri Shiki made any attempt to annoy me and send me home early, which will be sooner than expected. I exhaled, "You know what? This was a bad idea." Grabbing my black bag, a certain red-haired male stopped me from pushing the clear door open.

,"Sorry." He looked at me like a remorse puppy that accidently dug up the flower bed while the gardener was out for a few minutes, "Look, I just want to know more about art, and you are the only person I can turn to."

Turning away from his face, I thought for a moment or two. I might as well just go with the flow with the money-obtaining rich boy, if I'm ever going to see my mattress and blue comforter ever again. I turned back to the front counter, opening an employee's safe, and placed my black bag in there, then closed the door, placing the key in my pocket.

* * *

,"And this piece is by one of the overseas artist who owns about three houses each in two states." I pointed to a painting that had the signature Oswald Hunter, a famous rising artist who already has a fortune in less than five years of his artwork's reveal. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the male model scribbling some notes in the back of his given brochure. I looked back at the painting of an old English setting of the 1700's with a wife drying her clothes, and her children playing in front of her house. I subconsciously whispered to myself, "How lucky…"

,"Huh?" I jolted from my momentary daydream into the 1700's. Putting his pen in his pocket, he turned himself toward me, and looked at me with utter confusion, "What did you say?"

,"Oh…um…I said 'How lucky'." I stammered, afraid of his sudden question, "You know…for the artist. He became famous quickly that he seems to have all the time in the world to do art." Diverting my eyes back at the painting, I felt completely upset and discouraged at the fact that I will probably be famous once I die or won't be famous at all. I awakened from my own pessimist assumptions, realizing that a certain pair of silver orbs were still staring at me, "Uh…let's go to the next artwork."

The gallery at _**Kokoro**_ was already filled with entrepreneurs, C.E,Os, actors, singers, and various celebrities you will only see in the magazines. It was already six, thirty and I was half afraid of bumping into Umeki, or even worst, the snobby rich girls from schools. I placed the rim of my glasses back on my nose as they were in danger of falling when we moved to the next piece of art.

It was a peculiar abstract sculptor made of a variety of recyclable items most people throw away in the trash bin. I read the plaque, "Anonymous. Hmmm…smart guy." My orange hair slightly fell as I continued to stare at that one word. Rising, I looked at the plastic containers of milk cartons, aluminum cans of emptied beverage drinks, and broken electronic devices to morph into a human figure, dancing with another figure. I assumed that it would be something sad, but it was actually happy. Though I thought it was rude to say it out loud, I was growing bored of the seeing the almost similar cheerful, happy artwork in every corner of this gallery, while some where just meaningless chicken scratch art done by children of professionally known artists. _At times like these, I wish I had the courage to put my own dark artwork to the public._

The silence of my art pupil was scaring me, but I turned his direction to realize he had moved three artworks away to examine another artwork on his own. Blinking in disbelief, I saw him take out his pen from his pocket and write down some notes on his brochure. He sure was motivated to get a good grade in art, or he was starting to become fascinated in it, but either one I could only hope he changed his haughty rich boy attitude soon. I walked over to where he was, watching him a few feet away as he wrote something on his brochure then turned it over to the front to continue writing.

,"It's cool, isn't it?" I was surprised by the way he cut the silence between us. He looked up from his notes and shook his brown locks toward me, "It's completely different from all the others in here." He saw my confused look, which made him do a head motion, encouraging me to examine the painting he discovered.

The painting was black. Dark, eerie, mysterious…and…sad. In the bleak painting, I saw the tortured souls in the form of weeping mothers, crying children, injured men, and dying plant life. The painting itself was engulfed in complete darkness that I could barely tell it was a piece of art from the oak frame that bordered the obscure painting. Within the painting there was blood splattered everywhere if you probed it carefully; a sense of grief, death, calamity, fear, dreary, horror, and any other negative feeling the human mind can think of, but the one word that came up as I continued to stare at it was pain.

Pain…where have I heard that? PAIN! My artworks always had pain to my morbid visions of artwork. It was…one of…my artworks?! I looked at the plaque, and read aloud, "R.T." My heart dropped. Even after repeating it over ten more times, I stood in disbelief at the plaque with my initials. I was only able to babble, "Who?…What?…How?…Why?"

,"You like it." Turning my orange tresses to the masculine voice over my shoulder, I looked into the silver blue eyes that were examining the gloomy painting. He diverted his eyes to mine, and placed a smirk on his lips, "It's a surprise I set up since I saw your art in Matsushita's class. And by your stammering I guess you are completely speechless that your artwork is in an auction gallery." The smirk grew wider, as he nonchalantly slipped his hands in his pockets not caring if he wrinkled his neatly ironed shirt.

I gulped, "Auction? I thought this was an art gallery?"

,"Well, yeah, but it's also an auction." He looked back at the painting that I had produced a few days prior to the gallery, "All the money will be given to a charity for orphaned children. And all these artworks on display that we were examining are considered the best of the best." I lowered my eyes to the clean white tile floor. _The best of the best… _My heart slowly revived, my lungs behind my ribcage began to inflate with oxygen, and my mind finally processed what was happening.

,"But how…"

,"Miss Matsushita is an old friend of my mothers'. So, I asked if I could auction off a piece of art from her class to a charity, and she agreed, saying that the chosen artwork was 'more beautiful than silk, and as unique as a lotus'." He stared at me with his silvery eyes for a period of time, before he returned to the art piece that hung on the wall, "If you want it back, I can personally ask for the directors of the auction to take it down." His eyes were now down on the floor. I couldn't help but feel disappointed…

I looked at my soon-to-be-auctioned artwork. It was one of my favorite paintings that I enjoyed doing with immense patience at every little detail with it, "You can auction it." He looked up at me as I hid behind my lens, "If it's for a good cause then I don't mind sacrificing it." Turning slightly to his direction, I noticed a smile on his face that went from one side of the world to the other_. He smiled…_

* * *

My elbows were on the counter, completely bored since the end of the gallery auction. Unfortunately, I had to clean up the mess left by the rich society; my sneaker played with the tipped-over dustpan that was on the floor before the gallery started, "How much did it sell?"

,"About 80,000,000 yen."My arms fell on the clear counter. _That money is more than enough for the orphaned children. _I couldn't believe I was conversing with Senri Shiki, the one-and-only person to make my life a never ending Hell.

I finally moved, grabbing the broom and sweeping up the trash around the counter and every other flat surface,"Are you serious? Eighty million for a piece of gothic art made by an amateur artist?" I highly disbelieve that someone was stupid enough to buy one of my paintings for eighty million yen; I mean, come on, it was EIGHTY MILLION YEN!!!

The blonde hair of the broom met the designer shoes of Senri Shiki; I raised my head to see the face of the most famous model, "You aren't an amateur artist."

,"Says you…" I moved the broom around the rich society's most knowable shoe wear, cleaning up around a different area near _**Kokoro**_, "The children of famous artists are acknowledged more on their pedigree than their work. Not to mention, they are twice my junior." I slightly felt jealous over the fact that those children could make millions of dollars over a home-made macaroni art work, while I could barely afford a new sweater with my three month's amount of paychecks. I don't want to deny the fact that I don't like my life, but it would be better if I was in their miniature diamond-studded shoes.

I abandoned the room and went to the rack of clothing and put them in their proper place. It took a few minutes before they were 'perfect' condition for my manager to be satisfied, and then I returned the towering, pale, thin mannequins to the front of the store windows with the newly stocked clothing that came in a few hours ago. I sighed cleaning up the pile of trash I had sweep, placing them in the dustpan, and threw it in the trash just in time for me to close the cleaned _**Kokoro**_ and walk back home…with an escort.

We continued our conversation, walking in a slow pace, "So, wanna play a game?" I raised a skeptical orange eyebrow from my dark frames.

,"It depends…what kind of game?" It was ironic. I hated the rich boy who obtained everything he asked for, and here I am conversing with that very boy, not to mention, that he was walking me home. I felt a bit ashamed of being a hypocrite.

,"20 Questions." I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion, "I ask you a question, and then you ask me a question, and so forth until we finish our twenty questions."

_What kind of game was this?_ It was probably made to release the tension between people who didn't get along so well? I walked slowly, thinking over whether or not to play the game or just deal with the annoying barrage of questions he was still going to ask me even after I said no, "Fine. You go first."

He smirked, "Alright…um…what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" We stopped at a crosswalk that had a blinking red hand.

I thought hard, trying to answer his question properly, "Ice cream? I have…to say chocolate and mint chocolate chip." He nodded, accepting my answer. We walked in unison as the light flashed to a bright walking figure, and continued to walk straight ahead, "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

,"Blue." I was confused when he said it in a monotone manner; as though he just decided to choose it because it was widely popular.

,"Why?"

He stopped in his tracks, making me stop a few steps later. I was confused at his sudden halt but I wasn't able to ask when he stood a few inches close to me. He silver eyes bore through my lens as I embarrassingly lowered them down to examine the crack in the concrete, but a force pushed my head up to stare into a pair of silver-blue eyes. He moved his hands to my ears and pulled my glasses off of my face, continuing to look straight into my azure eyes. I blinked a few times, before I process what he-Senri Shiki! - just did the unthinkable, "Because it's the color of your eyes…"

I snapped, "Oh no!"Snatching my spectacles from his hands, I placed them back on my nose as I turned around to walk on my own.

,"What?" He slightly jogged to catch up to me. His eyes confused at my reaction, "Wait! What did I do?"

,"A guy who says his favorite color is 'your eyes' is when you know he's up to no good. I had an instinct and I idiotically went against it!" He stopped as I walked in a faster pace. I mentally noted to myself to kill Kazou the next time I see him.

,"Rima!"

I turned around walking backwards, making a few strands of my hair slightly blur my vision, "When a guy asks a girl out, tells her in the middle of the street that she has 'pretty eyes' at around the evening time of seven, touches her face: it's called surrealism." I turned my back towards him, walking forward. My sneakers were swift as I continued my trek down the street as I left Senri Shiki alone in the middle of the street. _How could he possible think by touching me because he was a rich model wouldn't be considered harassment?!_ I stopped at another crosswalk, looking in both directions of the empty road and continue to walk. I was so angry that I was almost about to slam my knuckles into the nearest mailbox in front of the flower shop but stopped. I slumped my back on a light pole in front of the shop, flinching as the bruise near my spinal cord, produced by the crazed rich girls obsessed with the famous male model, made contact with the cool, metal pole.

After lingering there to only relieve the injury on my back, I pushed myself up to continue walking past another empty street I was home free by a block to hear the lyrics of Kanon Wakeshima from my front pocket.

_Hi Miss Alice. Anata garasu no me de donna yume o. Mirareru no? Mirareru no?_

Too lazy to see the caller ID, I flipped the phone open and clicked the green button without thinking, "Yes?"

,"Rima, where are you?" I stopped walking. _Umeki!_ ,"I tried calling you on your cell phone but it was turned off. I also called your work but they said you had your day off, today."

,"Sorry. I was hanging out with Sachiko at the bookstore." I lied, as I took baby steps toward my house, "I'm walking back home right now." I tried to talk casually and nonchalantly to at least be convincing.

,"Should I call -"

,"-The SWAT Team?" I interrupted sarcastically, still trying to convince him that I wasn't doing anything I wasn't suppose to do, "No, Umeki. I'm sixteen; I think I could walk without a chaperon. Don't worry I'm in front of the house." Looking up from the concrete street, I recognized the white door to my abode swing open by the silhouette of Umeki who held his cell phone to his left ear. I walked toward the door, shutting my cell phone as he did the same, "See? Safe and sound."

I walked past him as he pulled the door wider to let me inside the house, "You stayed at the bookstore from four to seven?"

I looked over my shoulder to see him closing the door and look at me with his arms crossed. Usually when he does that, it means he's upset and angry. My shoes on the step of the stairs were ready to hit the hay, but I barely moved from where I was out of annoyance from Umeki, "It was at a bookstore not an adult club. Why are you suddenly upset? When Masaru is at the arcade with his friends, you don't make it a big deal if he comes home at eight."

,"I just worry about you sometimes." He always sees me as a little girl who always needs a hand to help with everything. He sighed, uncrossing his arms as though he was using all his strength to appear intimidating- or at least trying to intimidate me, "Just call home when you're going to go somewhere Sachiko or Kazou, okay?"

,"Does this apply to Masaru, too?" His silence meant no. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "That is not fair! I have done everything that is expected to be considered a trustworthy person, and I can't even be considered an equal to my little brother!" I stomped my feet the first few steps.

,"Quit acting like a child, Rima!" I stopped walking for about the billionth time this day, and turned around to see Umeki looking up at me. I gripped the railing to resist my anger from bursting.

,"A child? I'm not the one acting like someone I'm not," Before he could open his mouth to speak, I interjected with my tirade, "You act like a happy, cheerful man, but you're not. You try to act like my father when you're not. You act like a million people you are not. Don't go calling me a child when you can't even decide who you are." I resumed my stomping journey up the stairs and in my room.

I slept without changing into my pajamas.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and I began doodling in my Sociology notebook. Completing the assignment given as well as the homework, I began to draw the desolate street where my home was located. I saw in no point to look up at the teacher, who sat in his desk with his head against the wooden surface as he was now getting along with counting sheep. I looked around the classroom to see that my classmates weren't even doing their work but socializing with one another. As usual they sneered at me as though I didn't notice, but I ignored them, growing somewhat used to their dislike to me.

RING!!

The teacher was startled at the loud ring, he sat up straight without knowing that a paper was stuck to his right cheek, "Class dismissed!" He pressed his paper-covered cheek on his desk and starting snoring as the class was getting up to leave.

_Thank you!_ I gathered my materials, and walked toward the door. Suddenly, something hit my ankle and I was sent falling to the tile floor with my backpack spilling my items. Some people laughed while walking past me, while others moved around and ignored the scene. My glasses caught the laughing faces of that one girl- Minako and her group of beauty-absorbed androids. _Stupid rich daddy's girls'!_ I sighed and picked up my pencils, pens and a few stray papers. I have almost gotten used to the bullying of the rich girls in my school. But I have no clue as to why they do bully me! My looks are as stale as the zombies in horror movies, my clothes are faded twenty times from their original color, and my class is so low I can become neighbors with the undiscovered fossils beneath the earth.

,"Need any help?" I look through my lens and saw the proud standing figure of Senri Shiki hovering over me. I rolled my eyes, entirely annoyed by his sudden presence before me and mumbled a 'whatever', not really caring if he did help or not.

I heard a loud 'smack' and an 'ow' from the male model. I looked up to see a girl standing behind the injured brown-haired model, angrily holding a rolled up magazine with a lot a pages. Her light brown wavy hair was nicely cropped just two inches past her chin, her eyes were a peculiar color of grey and her blemish-free light skin was brighter than the full moon. She smacked the brown-haired model once again in the back of his head, "Quit standing around and help the young lady pick up her belongings, Senri!" Her brows lowered deeply, but softened as the male did as he was told.

He lowered himself to pick up my textbooks and notebooks, along with my long-lost glasses case…

,"Who is this with you?" He held a rectangular piece of paper. His eyebrows furrowed almost creating a new emotion of anger and disappointment combined together.

,"Who?" He handed me the piece of paper back to me, revealing a picture of my thirteen-year-old self, with my usual framed glasses and a boy who held me by the waist and both of us were smiling. I blinked a few times before recognizing the chocolate hair with highlights and shinning emerald eyes. _Taro._ As he returned my books and my found glasses case, I placed them in my book bag, along with the picture and looked up at the confused model waiting for an answer and the female disciplinarian ready to strike her magazine at the male. I mumbled, "No one."

,"It's more than a no one if they took a picture with you." His voice spoke with malice for the first time, resulting in the female hitting the rolled up magazine a few times over his brown head and a couple more on his hunched back.

,"Stop acting cruel to this sweet girl." She hit him once more over the head, before turning toward my direction softening her facial features, looking even prettier than before, "I'm sorry if my cousin was acting so rudely towards you. My name is Yumiko Kaneda; I just started attending Knight Academy as of today!" Her character changed from a violent, stern disciplinary girl to a kind, sweet fun-loving girl. I had to admit that I was a little scared of her, but had second thoughts as she held her hand out for me.

I pulled my hand up to shake hers, "I'm Rima Touya. I started here about two weeks ago."

She smiled, "Rima Touya! The scholarship student?!" I nodded, making herself jump up and down in place while holding my hand, "You're the smart and pretty new girl?!" She seemed so surprised, I couldn't really understand if it was a statement or question, but it must have been a misleading statement since she said 'pretty'.

,"Pretty?"

She nodded, stopping herself from jumping, "Some of the boys talk about you being real pretty but not being rich." She examined me, from my orange mane of hair put into a messy ponytail to the almost worn out sneakers I've had for almost two years, "Pretty? In fact, you are not pretty at all…" I placed a frown on my lips and lowered my eyes at her discouraging words, "No, not pretty at all. You are completely drop-dead gorgeous!!!" I lifted my eyes to her pretty soft features to see an angelic smile on her red lips, which need no product of cosmetics.

,"Gorgeous? Me?" She nodded once again with a smile, "No. I'm sorry but I can't be pretty or gorgeous for that matter. I mean, look at me" I emphasized my clothes and appearance.

,"I'm looking at you and I see someone remarkably gorgeous." My mouth slightly fell open at her sincere words. She looked at me and waved her hand in a child-like manner, "I'll see you around…Can I call you Little Sister Rima?" I thought for a moment, she was being really nice to me and was very sincere about me. I shook my head up and down, "Okay, see you around Little Sister Rima." She turned around, grabbed the arm of Senri Shiki and dragged him out of the classroom. Her head popped out from the door, "Oh, and you can call me Big Sister Yumiko, okay?" I nodded my head again, "Bye!"

She disappeared and for once I felt a strange mixture of doubt and reassurance from the Shiki family.

* * *

This chapter took some time to complete and I hope you enjoy it!

I kinda altered it from my original work that had been deleted, so I hope you like it! It's nine pages long, but it's worth all the time!

Also the 'famous artist Oswald Hunter' is a fictional artist I made up to make Rima talk about, since I was too lazy to research one.

Oh and as a quick quiz: what did you think of the chapter? The date? The walk? The argument? The new added character?

HAPPY SATURDAY TO EVERYONE!!


	5. Chapter 5: His Intentions

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary-Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thanks to the reviewers: **Devilchild93, hellopanda23, kAtie-lUves-mcr, kawaii-hime-sama, georgisakura, SQ, sangoyasha, shikixxrima, xXvampiredumgumXx, kaYeYe, ChainedHs2rt, Winter Ink, and all my readers as well!**

I appreciate your patience, and I hope you love chapter 5! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful Friday afternoon. On/Off blared in my ears as I was vacuuming the living room's carpet of its dirt and dust bunnies. I sighed shutting off the cleaning machine; I hated cleaning days. Umeki always says he will come by to help Masaru and I, only to come the next day when we are done and come up with a bad excuse to apologize to us.

,"Rima!" I jerked my head and saw Masaru standing by the stairs in his faded bargain jeans we were able to afford contrast to the ones he was modeling about a week ago. The sound of name made my hands pull off the buds out of my ears and focus on my young brother's emerald eyes, "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at _**Kokoro**_?"

,"I don't have work today, and I have to clean so we won't be up to our heads in garbage." I walked over to my brother and playfully tangled his reddish-brown hair. Dragging my hand back I noticed how nicely dressed he was from the polished shine of the shoes to him attempting to arrange his hair in the previous manner before I tangled it, "Going somewhere?"

,"There's this movie I've been offered a role in and I was going to surprise the director by accepting his offer personally." He was slightly frustrated by how he couldn't maintain his naturally wild hair.

I smiled, "Here, let me help." I went into the oak drawer, which hid an army of bunnies that I victoriously defeated, and pulled out a comb that Umeki hasn't used ever since he bought it from the pretty saleswoman two years ago. Walking to my still frustrated brother, I pulled his arms down and brushed his hair with care and patience, He soon stopped his fidgeting, as I began spreading the comb across his red-caramel scalp with a gentle force.

,"Like Mom…" I pulled the comb away from his reddish-brown roots.

"You are like Mom. The way she used to brush or comb my hair; she always did it very softly so I won't whine and still manage to get my tangles out…" I heard the sadness in his voice. I continued to comb his hair for a few minutes before it was completely tangle-free.

Marveling at my work, I looked at my brother's head for a while longer. I grinned, "Hey! You're getting taller!" I hit his shoulder and jokingly said, "Soon I won't be able to call you my little brother!"

He looked over his shoulder to see me, and gently smiled. I smiled back at him; he was always worried about others when he shouldn't be_. He should be concerned of his well being instead of …me…Dad…or…Mom…. But I guess that's what sets my brother apart and who he really is._

,"You can go, but come back before eight, okay?" He nodded.

BEEP!

I walked into the kitchen, pulling out the newly dried silverware from the dishwasher and gently placed them on the cupboard shelves, so they won't be scratched or chipped. I placed a few champagne glasses, which ironically only held orange juice, water, and soda, on the shelves. A few colorful plates and bowls were put in order stacks before being within the dishware filled cupboard. The eating utensils shined like diamonds that everyone had in Knight Academy excluding me; I placed them in each of their individual cups that held the names: Spoon, Fork, and Knife.

Closing the machine shut, I walked back into the living room to finish cleaning. I dusted the family portraits that hung on the walls along with a few personal painting I did on my own.

I swept and polished the hardwood floor, which were a few shades lighter than the actual bark it was cut from; I mimicked the 'wax on, and wax off ' from a movie I enjoyed watching with Masaru on a boring Saturday evening. My knees were aching when I attempted to stand up, only to be on the glistening floor a few more minutes before having the strength to stand properly.

I looked at the time through my music player: fifteen minutes past five. I sighed, completely exhausted. The faded color of my favorite armchair was suddenly so inviting as I slumped down in it. My eyelids gently folded, so I could see nothing but darkness.

DING-DONG!

I groaned in agony, "Masaru!" I sighed. _That's right! He's not here…how stupid am I?_ I lingered in the chair until a rhythm of feet coming down the stair made my eyes shoot out through the lens of my frames, "Masaru?! I thought you were gone!" my brother stood less than twelve inches in front of the door, wearing his jeans, a pair of slightly dirty sneakers, and a white t-shirt which had his favorite band.

,"The director called me on my cell phone after you went into the kitchen. He was already on a business trip to Italy, and he won't be back until Thursday." He spoke with such tranquility; I thought I lost my thirteen-year-old brother for a thirty-year-old. He pulled the handle of the door, and smiled at the sight of the visitor, "Hey Shiki!"

I jumped out of my skin at the sound of his name, rose from my comfortable seat and walked to the door. I moved my brother, gently setting him aside; Shiki's grin became wider at my appearance, "What are you doing here?"

,"I was just in the neighborhood…" He wore an intricate jacket that you can only get during Fashion Week…in Paris. His hands were in his pockets, and appeared to be personally made by one of those unpronounceable fashion designers.

My eyebrow quirked at his statement, "In the neighborhood? You don't even live within twenty miles radius from _**Kokoro**_, let alone, my house." I gently lowered my voice, "Could you please leave? It's Friday, and my day off." I tried to close the door, but his arm shot straight toward it, stopping me from closing it in his face,

,"Please, I-"

,"Rima!" I looked over the model's shoulder, as Shiki turned around.

He was a tall man in a dark blue business sit, carrying a black and brown suitcase in both of his hands. His brown hair was going around in every direction, emerald eyes that were weary but stayed aware, and his five o'clock shadow was visible to the human eye despite being a distance away, "Who is this person, Rima?"

His voice was soft but with a hint of curiosity and concern as well as a bit of anger_. How I have longed to hear such a voice? _I breathed in, placed my hands in front of me, and gently bowed, "A classmate of mine. Welcome home, Father!" I gently nudged Masaru to do the same as I, and he bowed as quickly as I did; a little while after he understood what I meant.

,"Father?" I looked up to see a confused Shiki staring at my father. He must be surprised that I would be so formal with my father, and how he has never know one fact about my family.

,"A friend of yours?" He took slow steps up the walkway.

I was very anxious, "Y-Yes, Father. I have been transferred to Knight Academy and have given a full scholarship, not to long ago. How was your business trip, Father?"

His tired face appeared youthful as he lightly grinned, "Knight Academy? I am proud of you, Daughter." I bowed once again, "My trip has been very troublesome, Daughter. Not to worry, a day's rest will rejuvenate me. Who is this young gentleman?" He was already on the porch, staring at the model that had 'dropped in'.

,"My name is Senri Shiki, sir." He held his hand out, and my father shook in an impatient manner, "I just came over so Rima could help me with my art."

,"Shiki?" He scratched his chin, trying to recall the name, until it rang a bell in his head, "Ah!…Yes, the Shiki family; a wealthy ancestry of both fortune, fame, and blood. I'm glad to have met the heir of the Shiki family name, who also happens to be my daughter's classmate." He began pondering on another word, "Art? My daughter teaching you art?"

A breeze released the creases of my Father's suit, and organized his messy name of brown tresses that were similar to Masaru's;"I think it would be better, if you continue this conversation inside, Father." I bowed once more.

He agreed, "Yes, it's getting awfully chilly so early in the middle of spring. Come inside, Mister Shiki! There's no need to stand on the porch, trying to catch a cold. Please, have dinner with us." I moved to door to open it further; I caught the arrogant model smirk at me as he passed by, and I bowed to my Father as he passed Masaru and I.

Dropping in the neighborhood, and being invited to dinner; Hell decided to make a personal appearance for me.

* * *

,"Here's some green tea, Father." I tipped the cheap imitation of a porcelain teapot into the cheap imitation of a teacup. "Careful; it's hot, Father." With a steady hand, I handed the steaming cup of jaded tea to my Father's large weary fingers, "Anything else Father?

,"Is there anything you would like Mister Shiki?" My father sipped the white cup with as much grace as a sagely monarch. I flinched at the possible sudden request that the brown-haired heir was going to suggest.

,"Oh, I would like a glass of water. Thank you." I forced a smile on my lips, and bowed to both my Father and the mansion resident not within a perimeter near my house.

I turned around and entered the kitchen, and grabbed the pitcher of water from the refrigerator. I slammed it on the wooden table, making some water spill on the table surface as well as shaking it.

,"Well, hello there! Good to see you too, Rima!" Masaru's sarcastic tone made me wish I hadn't taught him that. He sat at the table, which had stop shaking a few minutes ago, with a cup of milk that miraculously didn't spill and a chocolate cookie with a frosting in the middle, he took a bite out of it.

I grabbed a glass cup, and poured the water into it, "You think I enjoy him stalking me everywhere, Masaru? Barging into my house, unannounced?"

,"I know you don't…" My brother dipped and chewed nonchalantly with his cookie into the glass of milk, "But he doesn't seem to mind stalking you." He didn't stop himself from gently laughing and painting a smile on his mouth as I glared at him through my dark frames. Masaru didn't really mind the presence of the Shiki model. I think Masaru thought of him as more than the upper classmate who was stalking his older sister.

With a clean, white rag, I wiped the spilled water in a quick circular motion. I sighed, "Masaru, can you go into the room and tell Father and our guest that dinner will be ready in a few minutes?"

He nodded; biting the last bit of cookie and gulped his milk. He placed his cup in the sink, but stayed there instead of walking to the living room. I looked up at my brother, "Rima, why hasn't Dad been around here, lately?"

I threw the soaked rag across the table and sighed, "Father has been very busy Masaru…We should talk about this later."

I moved to the oven, opening it, and examining the roasting chicken. I placed my oven mitts on as my brother finally went into the living room. With my oven mitts I pulled the glistening chicken and placed it on top of the stove. Pulling my hands out of the blue quilted oven mitts, I pulled hard on the mitt to release my right hand and ended up forcing it to touch the metal ware holding the tender bird.

I flinched at the heated contact, and quickly pulled my hand away, "Ow!" I whispered to myself, holding my hand gingerly as I blew at the back of my stinging hand. I ignored the pain, placing the oven mitts back on my hands, and grabbed the chicken, taking it into the dining room.

Everyone sat the dinning table, the very table that had been empty last year. Placing the golden-brown chicken in the middle of the table, I put the guest's cup of water beside his plate, "Sorry to have kept you waiting. I'll be back with the rest of the dinner." My forced smile didn't seem to past the famous Shiki model as I went to and fro to get a bowl of salad, a pitcher of drinks, and a few loafs of crescents.

,"Sit down Daughter." My Father spoke gently as I was about to hurry back into the kitchen, "There's no need to get the desert, I'm sure it will be as good as you made; it won't change it's flavor went it's just sitting on the counter.

I hesitated until I finally bowed to the man who stood at the head of the table, "Yes, Father."

* * *

A spray of orange juice exerted from her pursed lips. Sachiko leaned against the counter I was in charge of. It was a very slow Monday afternoon, and I was working at _**Kokoro**_ with Sachiko spitting her juice near me, and Kazou eating a Ding-Dong.

,"WHAT?!" Sachiko's face was a few shades lighter than her natural skin color, and her eyes were the size of frying pans. I told her my Father came home, and invited the Shiki model for dinner.

I placed my injured hand, unbeknownst to Sachiko or Kazou, on the counter as it supported my chin. I didn't realized how stunned Sachiko was until her drop of juice cured down her lip. My hand pointed to the side of my lip, "You have something right there, Sachiko."

She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve, and stared at me with a sparkle in her cinnamon eyes, "Senri Shiki was at your house! I can't believe it! And you had a date with him! Why didn't you tell me?!" Her face gently scrunched together like she just bit into a sour candy she was hoping to be chewy.

I saw in no point in shutting her up, when there was no customers in the store. Sighing I looked at her through my lens, "Because of the reaction you are currently having and because of the way you sometimes blurt thing out. Last thing I want is to wake up in the middle of the night with a deranged fan girl hovering over me wearing a ski mask and holding a butcher knife over my head." I had to admit, I found the Shiki model's intentions to stalking me, and, in Sachiko;s word's 'become so intrigued' with me. _I don't know if his is trying to mess around me to go into the nearest crazzy shack or if I'm his charity work so he could get some good publicity. Whatever his intentions were, they were just as cryptic, puzzling, and eyebrow-raising as trying to get out of an intricately complex labriyth with no exit. _

,"Then don't tell her stuff like this!" I angrily glanced at owner of the voice, as he stuffed his mouth with the Ding-Dong.

,"You don't really have a say in this, Kazou. You set me up on that date." Sachiko's mouth was by now on the floor of _**Kokoro**_, and seemed to be completely absorbed with whatever idea was floating around in her pretty head of lengthy brown tresses.

,"It's almost like one of my afternoon soaps I watch. Except this is a way better story line; Kazou being the matchmaker, me as the wise friend, Shiki as the prince, and Rima as Cinderella!" She drifted to her soap opera fantasy: something beyond where reality cannot get her back.

I stood up straight, "Sachiko, I'm only going to say this once and please burn it deep in your mind; I don't want Senri Shiki! The Abominable Snowman can have him!"

She was extremely persistent that her fantast bubble was not about to pop even if _**Kokoro **_was on fire, "Or, maybe it's a romance that will gradually bloom between the different socially classed lovers?" She was deeply dreaming, and far away to bring back to Earth; she swirled around in a circle on her toes.

,"It's useless to try and pin me to a Hollywood movie script that was probably plagiarized from a children's fairytale book. He is probably surprised that he has met someone in the entire school who can't buy their way to get good grades."

Twirling around a few more times, I cursed at those ballet lessons she took when she was five. She talking while twirling, "I'm starting to like this story, and trying to deny the strings of fate within this story plot won't stop me from looking forward to the future relationships." Her grin twirled along with her body, glided into an elegant stop as her curled strands landed on her shoulders. Kazou lifted a lined notebook paper that had a perfect ten that was written with a ballpoint pen and I clapped at the ballet that can break any dance professor's heart in Julliard.

,"Now Miss Sachiko, will you please trash away the fantasy of this 'future relationship' between the highly rich Shiki model and the low-class me?" She seemed to ignore my request, because she didn't return a witty reply, and instead decided to spin once again. She spun around the empty store, with her work uniform and white sneakers; carefully avoiding the clothing racks and having the ability to create her own choreography and memorizing it within the limited time of ten minutes.

The private performance of my ballet-learned best friend distracted me from the pouring rain hitting the clear windows of _**Kokoro**_.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to write and how short the chapter is!

I kinda went through a depressing stage for two to three weeks! I accidentally left my sketchbook at school, and during my Spring Break I found out that whoever found my sketchbook, stole more than ten pages worth of my drawings! One of them being a present for my sister's birthday, which I was unable to give to her!

Sorry if I seemed to be out of touch from updating, but I was really depressing during the entire month of April, and I couldn't even move my hand to draw, write, or even type, without trying not to cry hysterically!

I actually collapsed on the floor once I realized almost my entire book had been ripped!

Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter! What do you think? Like it? Love it? Dropping into the neighborhood? What about Rima's dad? The dinner? And the Kokoro conversation?

Have a good weekend! I live in Los Angeles, so the time zone is kinda different.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Thoughts

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Summary**- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thanks to the reviewers and readers of Chapter 5: georgisakura, kawaii hime-sama, kAtie-lUves-mcr, shikixxrima, hellopanda23, ChainedHs2rt, aki-haru chan, Devilchild93

Also thanks to my readers; I fully appreciate your support!

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

My fingers gripped the handle of the umbrella as I waited at the bus stop in front of _**Kokoro**_. It started raining a few hours after I stopped Sachiko from spinning into a dizzy state. The last thing I want is to get a deduction in our paychecks for breaking the store's merchandise.

,"Are you going to be okay in this rain?" Kazou popped up next to me. Instead of having any form of junk food in his hands, they were stuffed into the pockets of his hunter sweater, and his dyed hair was almost discreet with the green hood on his head.

,"Yeah, you can walk with us!" Sachikos's long brown wavy locks were neatly placed in a bun, as a pink umbrella was hovering over it. She was now in her white sweater; I was surprised ever since she bought the white sweater that anything stain-worthy has never once stained it.

I shook my head, "It's alright. My bus will come in a while…See you guys later!" I waved as they both turned the opposite direction. I didn't want to ruin their time together. Kazou liked Sachiko ever since she was the only girl (besides me) to give him chocolate on Valentine's Day, and Sachiko had a crush on Kazou when he punched a boy in the third grade for pulling her hair.

I already knew they liked each other from the secret admirer letters that Sachiko would inconspicuously put on his desk in junior high to Kazou staring at her when she was performing in the dance team the first semester of high school.

I moved two steps away from where I stood, secretly peeking if they didn't go in the wrong direction to their houses or if they were talking to each other. A car passed by me and attempted to soak my shoes, but luckily I had already moved away. I groaned a few more times as three more cars passed by me, trying awfully hard to make my clothes soak in the cold, muddy rain puddles.

I sighed," Great, my bus is late!" I had no clue what time it was now, but it felt as if my bus didn't see me for two hours. All I knew was that Umeki was going to get upset for not coming home soon, instead of being concern of getting me out of the rain. If he wanted me home so soon, he should just stop visiting all of those big brand designers and just get in car and pick me up!

But…Father's home now so he can't say anything to me. Everytime Father comes back home; Umeki is suddenly stiff and firm like a stoic army soldier ready to follow commands from the lieutenant. I don't really understand why Umeki suddenly feels afraid when Father comes home, and once he leaves Umeki is back to his controlling, domineering self.

My peripheral vision caught the sight of a long, black limo slowing down in front of me. The passenger window rolled down slowly for me to look into a pair of dark shaded lens. _Shaded glasses? It's raining!_

,"Do you need a ride, Rima?" The shades were placed on the owner's red-brown head, and revealed the blue-silver eyes of Senri Shiki.

Oh, how I urged myself not to bang my head against the bus stop sign repeatedly! A groaned was released through my teeth in annoyance for the stalking male model. I gripped my dark umbrella's handle harder, to avoid any anger releasing from my some-what annoyed composure as he was speaking to me in first-name references.

He chuckled. I was mentally shooting lighting at him! I shifted a bit on the wet concrete sidewalk, "What are you doing? Why are you always following me? You should be glad that I haven't called the cops."

,"You're going to wish you hadn't said that." He chuckled again and opened the passenger door to me and let it swing, "Get in! Or do you want to catch a cold?" I frowned as I heard a thunderclap making him smirk.

I lowered myself to the level of the limo, slide into the leather seat and closed my umbrella before shutting the door. My wet umbrella slipped from my fingers by accident, and I suddenly saw Senri Shiki's hand hold on to mine after throwing my fallen umbrella into a seat far away from us.

,"What are you doing?" He wrapped his hands around mine, as I was persistent in pulling away from him.

,"You've been out in the rain for three hours, and your hands are as white and cold as a dead corpse." He clung my hands firmly as I was attempting to slip them away from his grip. I hated being touch; especially if it was from someone I don't really know. Masaru, and Father knew I hate being physically touched, so they acknowledge my peeves and avoid making physical contact unless they ask me.

I stopped once I realized he was stronger than me, "Three hours, huh?" He looked up at me, "How would you know? Were you spying on me when I was at work?"

He lowered his eyes and focused on our intertwined fingers, "N-No! I just- what am I saying! I don't have to explain anything to you." I quickly released my hands from him, and glared at him through my dark frames, "Please, cooperate with me. You'll catch a cold if you don't get warm."

,"I don't have to. With your attitude and actions I assumed correctly of you high-class snobs. I'm not a charity case. I'm going to walk home instead. " I placed my hand on the handle, and heard a loud 'click'. I pulled the handle only to not have it budge. I turned toward him; he was seated next to me holding a remote in his left hand.

,"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you go out into the rain. Could you put your seatbelt on and just let me drive you home?" He tilted his head slightly, as though he was using his model face to get me to agree.

I obviously had to; I was in no position to give orders. I pushed my shoulders against the black leather seat, and pulled the seatbelt across my torso and pushed it into a 'click'. A stubborn expression was painted on my face, as I angrily crossed my arms, looking into the dark tinted window.

,"Please drive, Yasu." His voice burned my ears in pain as I continued to look out into the tinted window. The car moved as I attentively listened to the rain pounding against the window my eyes were on.

A silence was set between us with the only noise was the movement one of us would make against the seats in order to become comfortable, "You can thank me later."

I finally looked at the male model who sat next to me in a lackadaisical posture, "What makes you think I'll thank you? 'Thanks for your bad attitude towards me and for locking me into a vehicle out of my own will'. I should probably write it officially on gold parchment, and frame it for you."

,"I only reason I gave you an angered tone was because I was…upset." He was hesitant in answering me. I sat up straight in my seat and looked into the silvery eyes of my kidnapper and savior.

,"Upset? About what?" My voice was no longer annoyed or wrathful, but almost curious.

,"The picture." Picture? The picture with Taro and myself!

,"My picture?" He didn't look me in the eye, but was interested in the limo's clean, neat carpeting, "I don't know what you thought about my picture to make you upset but I'm sorry if you did. The guy in the picture told me to have it for safe keeping since was going away to another country." My words didn't seem to be encouraging since I saw his left hand clutch to the remote to the point where I feared the electronic device would be broken into pieces.

,"Who was that boy? Was he really a no one?" He finally looked at me, and I was taken aback at the confusion within his eyes. But I was mostly surprised at how close he was to me even though there was a lot of unoccupied space within the limo.

,"That boy wasn't a no one but he wasn't really like some god to me." His eyes told me he was at ease for a little, and he straighten his posture next to me.

,"Why are you so interested in me?" He stared at me as I spoke,"I know I'm kinda smart, but I'm not really pretty or rich. I don't have much to my name and nothing to offer but you still stalk me at every waking moment. Why?" He diverted his eyes from me and sighed. He closed his eyes.

,"You don't realize how fascinating you are to others." I blinked a few times in disbelief, "You might see yourself as abnormal, but most people at school see that as a genuine quality. No one ever admits to their faults or flaws because they fear being rejected by society, but you accept your flaws in flying colors that most people admire and envy you."

I absorbed his words slowly, "That still doesn't answer my question." I was very stubborn on getting a straightforward answer from him.

He smirked and opened his silvery eyes, looking at me from the corner, "That's the only response I'll give you." I scowled at my unanswered question, "Can I ask a question?"

,"You just did."

,"May I ask another question?"

,"Shoot." I looked away from him as I began entranced by the interior of the limo.

,"What kind of relationship do you have with you're father?" Moving my eyes away from the television set in the far corner of the limo, I placed them on the male model who now had a serious expression, "I mean, I don't how a good basis relationship with my father. Actually, him and I aren't on good terms, but that's our problem. You and your father's relationship aren't like family members, but like business companies."

I was hoping he wouldn't ask me this question. I wasn't the kind of person to share their personal life with others, giving me a sort of bad reputation for being a loner, "We're formal because it doesn't seem like we're family. Biologically he is my father, scientifically speaking, but by moral support he really hasn't been there for Masaru and me. It wasn't until two years ago he began contacting us."

,"Contact? Doesn't he come home every day?" A thunderclap was heard, and the rain pounding on the ceiling of the limo gave the atmosphere like those dramatically movies scenes people would spend billions to make perfect.

,"No. He's a temp in business companies, so at times he would fill in for an employee momentarily and go on to other companies and fill in for another employee or two." I inhaled and continued before I could expect to be interrupted, "He gets paid very little for such an important job; he even endures the worst traveling on train and plane in foreign countries or cities in far distances. He works year-round just to send money to us."

,"He's that busy." The teenage model sudden became entranced like child hearing the story of the Arabian Nights for the first time.

,"I remember last time he promised Masaru that he would be at his kindergarten graduation, but he came home at dinner to find Masaru not even glancing at his plate. He would miss out on birthdays, Thanksgivings, Christmases, and New Years just to provide for us without knowing that money wasn't the only thing we need to make us happy."

I looked at him to expect a reply, but for the first time since I met him, he was speechless. He looked into my dark frames, "What about your mother?"

,"She passed away before Masaru entered kindergarten." Lowering my head, I avoided any human aura that would make my eyes tear up.

Masaru and I were very close to Mother since she was always home and encouraged our abilities even if we weren't good enough to be called amateurs. She would discipline us with a heart, and would always say 'Do you think Mother would be happy if you did that?'. She accepted my artistic vision and Masaru's skill with tinkering with electronics.

His visage drained of blood as the rhythm of the poring rain set a bit of tension between us, "Sorry to bring that up. It must hurt to talk about her."

I lifted my chin slightly, still choosing not to make eye contact, "Not really. I always try to remember about how she lived and not how she died, because I know she would be upset if had such sad thoughts of someone who brought me so much happiness."

,"Can I ask how she…?" I felt the leather interior move to his body movement as he adjusted himself.

"She died in a hit and run. I was in school at the time, and Masaru was at a play date in our neighbor's house, while my mom went grocery shopping a couple blocks away from our house. As she was crossing the street, a drunk driver ran a red light and hit her." He might be shocked as to why my voice didn't even break after saying what caused the death of my mother, was because I had hear all the adults saying it with such a monotonous way I just taught myself to repeat it that way.

The car stopped, and I looked out my window to see the familiar shapes of the front of my house. I sighed as I stayed there for a few minutes before being the first to break the silence, "Thanks for the ride." As I grabbed my umbrella, I saw the hand of Senri Shiki grab my wrist.

,"You can call me by my name, if you want to, Rima." His eyes were some-what hollow as though he has been through a traumatic experience and didn't want to tell anyone even though it was eating him alive, inside.

I repeated, "Thanks for the ride…Shiki." A light ignited in his silver eyes…He smiled. He released my wrist, allowing me to grab my umbrella and exit out of the limo.

Closing the door, he said, "Wait!" I prevented the door to close at the last second, "On Saturday when the rain is cleared up, do you want to go to the beach with me?" He apparently noticed I was anxious, "It's just going to be the two of us, painting at the beach and me learning more about art." I involuntarily nodded my head, making his smile grow, "Great, I'll pick you up at three. See ya!"

He drove out of my street, but I still stood there on my wet front lawn. I realized that he smiled…not a cocky smile but a real smile.

* * *

,"So, Little Sister Rima, how's your day so far?" Her graceful fingers released the arrow as she grinned when it hit the bull's-eye.

It was a slow Thursday afternoon as I spent my lunch for the first time in the archery region of the school campus. With Big Sister Yumiko showing me how to shoot an arrow to where you want it to go, I stood safely a few feet behind her as she held another arrow by it's faux feathered vane.

,"It's been good." What a big liar I was! Minako and her herd of brainless-beauty clones began torturing even more than when I first entered the school. They first threw paper balls at my head, _accidentally_ dropped my books three times while I was walking to my classes and made me _accidentally_ drop my lunch on the floor. I luckily avoided them a few minutes ago, when a heard a rumor that they were planning to put a snake in my backpack, "What about yours?"

,"I heard you are going to the beach with Senri." She released the vane as it soared and hit the bull's-eye again. She held out her bow towards me, "Here, you try shooting a few arrows."

I grabbed it, and stood where she once was, "Y-yeah. I am. Why?" She handed me an arrow, and I pulled the string to create tension between the arrow and the bow.

,"He usually doesn't like going to the beach. Only when his mother asks then he will agree to go." I eased the arrow, as I lowered it along with the bow.

,"His mother?" I pushed my spectacles up slightly.

,"Yeah." She looked at me and rose a brown strip of her eyebrow, "Aren't you going to shoot?"

,"Sorry, Big Sister Yumiko." I returned to the target a few meters away from me, as I placed the tension back between the arrow and bow. I carefully aimed at the red circle and released my hand from the vane of my arrow as it hit its given target.

,"Cool! And on your first try." Big Sister handed me another arrow, and I held it along with the string of the bow. I focused on the target once again and released the arrow, sending it to spilt the first arrow I shot, in half.

I heard a small applause from behind me. I turned my head to see the violet-eyed male clapped as I continued to stare at him in confusion, "You did a good job on your first try, Touya." He held his hand out to me but I didn't even think once about touch it, so he pulled it away so as to look like he was pushing his blond hair back, " My name Osamu Hashimoto. We have the same Physics class." I nodded to acknowledge his presence.

I gently waved at him from our arms length distance, "I'm Rima Touya. Nice to meet you, Hashimoto."

,"You can call me Osamu." He began staring at me for some time until Big Sister Yumiko loudly coughed.

She pushed past Osamu's shoulder and slung her arm around mine, "Sorry Hashimoto, she's already taken." She held a very stern look with her gray eyes, and led me out of the archery region past Osamu.

,"Big Sister Yumiko, what's wrong?" We were in the girl's locker room; I sat cross-legged on a wooden bench, waiting for my big sister to respond, only to hear the water of the shower hit against the tile floor. It was luckily empty since most of the girls in Knight Academy don't really participate in outdoor extracurricular sports, but some do.

My ears noticed the creak of the shower faucet turn and the water decreasing from a showerhead. I lowered my eyes to the tile floor. Wet skin slapped against the tile surface along with the drips of caught water that decided to not leave through the drain, "It's that stupid Hashimoto guy. He gets on my nerves sometimes. Acting all high and mighty one time and all innocent and naïve another; it's like he's Dr. Jekyll and Mr.…something!" The tone in her voice made me notice the Shiki family wasn't on good terms with the Hashimoto family.

,"Do the Shiki's and Hashimoto's have a feud with each other, Big Sister?" I shut my eyes as I felt the presence of Yumiko's towel-wrapped body walk past me. I peeked at the wet footprints and dripped water she left for me to stare at.

,"You can call it that, Little Sis." A locker creaked open, and the rummaging of belongings peaked my ear sense, "We have been friends ever since our ancestors met a hundred years ago and the Hashimoto family finally decided to become an independent company once we gave them an opportunity to join companies forty-five years ago. Not only did they decide to end ties with our family company, but decided not to be our family friend any longer and stole more than one hundred thousand yen from our shared business account!"

Her voice was more than enraged; she created a new emotion of anger that was unpronounceable and foreign. I heard the soles of a pair of shoes thud to the floor gently; I kept my eyes on the blue tile floor, "I can see why your family must be angry."

I heard silence from Big Sister Yumiko's violent movements, "You can open your eyes." I only dipped my head even lower and squeezed my lids shut.

,"You can open your eyes, Little Sister. I'm done." A warm hand pulled my head up, and I opened my eyes to see the acne-free visage of Big Sister Yumiko, with her brown, wavy hair damp from her shower. She was fully clothed in designer jeans, and a white blouse that appeared to be imported from another prosperously rich country, and her shoes were jumped out from a magazine advertisement.

She released her hand from my cheek and placed it on my orange locks, petting it gently, "Sorry, I scared you Little Sis. At times I can't control my emotions, do you want to stop being my little sister?"

,"No, Big Sister Yumiko."

* * *

,"I thought you were going to the beach with Big Brother Shiki." Masaru munched into a brand named bag of chips I usually see Kazou eating. We were in the basement, as I worked on a painting and he sat in a stool.

The basement in my family's home is mostly referred to as my art studio; I keep a small series of locks against the door to prevent any disturbances. Masaru was the only person I allowed to have the keys to my studio since he also spent time dismantling and building devices given to him. He usually gets paid for fixing his classmates' music and game players; unlike my brother, my art isn't much of a good business.

I twirled my thin paintbrush around the white paint, and with gently strokes placed it on the canvas before me, "I am. Did you just call Senri Shiki, Big Brother?"

,"He said I can call him that." He munched on a few more chips, "I don't see why you hate Big Brother. He's cool!"

Again with this conversation! I sighed at both my brother's persistency of Senri Shiki and the fact I accidentally painted myself, "I don't hate him Masaru. I just don't see everything as he does…No wise cracks about my glasses!"

Out of annoyance, he groaned and twirled in the spinning stool a few feet away from where I was working, "I don't understand why you wear those goggles, you have twenty-twenty vision. Didn't the optometrist say those were reading glasses?"

,"That's my business." I playfully threw a paint-stained rag at him; he dodged it, "You already know why. I don't want to be stereotyped by society; I hate how people expect people with glasses to be geniuses and not just regular people."

I heard him chew on the last pieces of chips, and roll the bag into a ball, "You're contradicting yourself, aren't you?"

,"Shut up." I laughed at his accuracy. I dipped the hair of my paintbrush into the white paint and continued with my gentle strokes against the canvas.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

,"Can you see who's at the door?" With my back towards him, I heard him hop off the stool, his footsteps go up the wooden steps and his voice saying 'Who is it? '. I heard his sneakers descend on the steps, returning, "Who was it, Masaru?"

,"Your boyfriend." He stifled a laugh once I turned around with a confused face.

,"Boyfriend?"

* * *

,"You don't go the beach much, do you?"

,"Not really." I walked along with Senri Shiki along the shore of the coastline, wearing overalls over my swimsuit, along with a pair of sneakers, carrying a bag with my art utensils and cell phone, "I don't hate the beach; it 's just I don't usually go here casually."

,"I understand." He nonchalantly placed his hands behind his reddish-head; he had a clean, light blue blouse with swim trunks and sandals on his feet. Walking beside him, made me embarrassed to even agree to go the beach with him.

For being such a sunny, Saturday afternoon, there was barely no one there, "We can start doing art right here, if you like." I dropped by bag a few feet away from the previous hide tide, took out my sketchbook and my drawing pencils. I began to sketch the ocean through my squinted eyes of my eyeglasses; I looked up to see Senri Shiki hovering over my shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

,"Why aren't you painting?"

,"I thought it would be more simpler if we started with a sketch. Later when can transfer it into a painting. Sorry, if this was something you didn't expect." I lowered to my eyes to my sketch, part of it being in shame while the other was to look at my drawing.

,"No. I was just surprised." He sat next to me on the sand. He stretched his head a little over my sketchbook, "Can I see your drawings?" I nodded, handing the book over to him.

He turned the book over to the first drawings I've done; his blue-silver eyes popped out, "Wow! How long have you been drawing? It seems like you've been doing it since birth; like it's almost natural to you."

I bit back a grin from his complements, "You can say it like that but I really had to work hard to get to where I am."

He flipped to one of the drawings I was hoping he wouldn't find, "This looks…different. The style of art doesn't look like yours." I peeked over his shoulder, to see the drawing of a girl curled against an armchair, sleeping peacefully even with a few strands of hair hiding her face.

,"Someone drew that for me." I moved my hand to take the sketchbook back, but he didn't allow me, "Could you please give it back?"

,"That boy in the picture drew this, didn't he?" His voice sounded aggravated and agitated, spitting venom when he said 'that boy'. He flipped over the back of the picture to read a message, "So, his name is Taro?" He pulled away from me as I attempted to snatch the book away from him, "This girl…looks like you!"

I lowered my head and diverted my eyes away from him. I felt ashamed as he stared at me with those smoky colored eyes of his.

,"Rima!" I looked over my shoulder to see a guy with a backpack slung over his broad shoulders. His emerald eyes glinted with happiness as his smiled, and his auburn hair defining his highlights.

,"Taro!" I felt the dark aura that the male model was emitting to the other male who was so familiar with me, "I thought you weren't coming back until to two weeks!"

,"I decided to come early!" He walked up to me, hovering a head above me. As we met, I rose from the sandy-carpet, not expecting the bone-crushing hug he gave me once I dusted off the clouds of sand from my denim overalls, "You've grown a bit, squirt!"

I pulled away from Taro's hug, when I heard a low growl rumbling in the throat of a reddish-brown model, "Nice to see you too, Taro. Father and Masaru are home, do you want to go there?" He didn't answer me. He was staring at the grimace visage of the male model looking through my sketchbook.

,"Is that Senri Shiki?"

,"How did you know?" I was completely confused as to how he knew the identity of my stalker.

,"Those long airplane flights will make read anything to make sure you don't get bored." He held his large hand to the sitting male, "Hi! I'm Taro Touya, Rima's big brother!"

* * *

So here's your new chapter for now!

Sorry for the delay but I kinda had writer's block! I'll try updating much sooner!

What did you think? Unexpected? Obvious?

Rima's childhood? Family feud? Rima/ Masaru's conversation? The beach scene?

Hopefully you like it; it was about 13-14 pages!

Have a happy Monday!


	7. Chapter 7: His Actions

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Summary**- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thanks to reviewers and readers: _shikixxrima, hellopanda23, ScaryKidsScaringKids, kawaii hime-sama, Sadistic Kunoichi-13, georgisakura, kaYeYe, ..Xx, ChainedHs2rt, kAtiE-lUvs-mcr._

Also thanks to my other readers and very one for the support.

Here's Chapter 7! Hope you like it!

* * *

,"Why didn't you tell me he was your big brother?" Senri Shiki's voice was getting annoying as he repeated the same question to me for the thousandth time.

After Taro introduced himself to Senri Shiki, they had a good conversation with each other; 'man-to-man'. Senri Shiki suddenly forgot why he was at the beach until he saw me drawing in my sketchbook. Taro left to the house, leaving me with the whining model as he escorted me to his limo.

,"Rima!" I looked up from my daydream state from the tinted window and looked into the annoyed eyes of Senri Shiki, "Why didn't you tell me Taro was your brother?"

,"Did you see yourself? Just by saying his name or 'that boy' you suddenly had a malicious intent toward him. If I told you Taro was my brother, I was afraid you would poison his food or sent an assassin to kill him." I removed my glasses to clean them with a rag, then placed them back on my nose once they were finger print-free, "I don't even know why you suddenly felt angry at my brother."

Truth be told, I couldn't really comprehend why Senri Shiki, famous international rich male model, would suddenly have felt immense rage at my big brother, Taro, a college student in a foreign college-where I have no idea how to speak the language he managed to pick up quickly.

He stood silent for a while until the limo stopped at a red light. He sighed and looked at me, "Do you want to go to our classmate's party next week?"

,"I have work." I lied. It was my day off but I had no intent in spending my weekend at some high-social class party, where I can't even afford the appetizer plates that the waiters and waitresses held with great care.

,"Can't you get out of it? You know pretend to be sick." He eyed me in an unusual way. I didn't know if he was giving me advice or telling me the obvious trick to get out of work.

,"No. Sorry. Taro is going to be here all week and I already promised him to spend the entire weekend with him before he goes back to school." This is true! I had promised him ever since he left our house. Though I knew I had three things to do next Saturday. Avoid Senri Shiki's invited party, spend the day with Taro before he leaves, and do a quick photo shoot for Umeki before he tries to take away Masaru's teenage years away!

,"Alright." His voice sounded as sullen as the time when I told about my the events that occurred in my family life.

The limo stopped at my house once again, "Thanks for the ride, Shiki…Sorry, I can't make it to the party."

* * *

On this partly cloudy Tuesday, I read my book as I waited for my Mister Otani to enter the Physics class as I was yearning to learn something new.

I heard a rhythmical tap on my desk and looked up from my book to see a manicured French tip nail on my desk. I looked up to see the owner of the nail to be Minako, who flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. I instinctively felt cautious and stiff as I glanced at her striking emerald eyes and her posse of beauty queens through my dark framed lens.

,"So, do you want to go to a party on Saturday?" She leaned on the desk in front of me, holding a white envelope in front of my face.

I was completely confused as I quickly doggy eared the page I was on, "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

,"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. That was kind of our initiation to let the new kids develop a sort of…instinctive sense." What a bogus liar she was! I already knew she was lying before she opened her mouth, "The girls and I weren't trying to be mean to you, we just wanted to see how your reaction might be and how strong you were!" She emphasized 'strong' some-what like a sarcastic manner.

Though I disliked her and her Neanderthal fashion-ista robots, I wasn't really the kind of person to tell off someone who was bulling me ever since I started school. Actually no one has ever bullied me until now, "I appreciate the invitation but I'm very busy on that day."

,"Please come to the party!" I was surprised as she held my hand once I was about to decline again, "We would feel at ease if you accept it as our apology for hurting you so cruelly! We will not rest until you come to my party!"

,"What's the party for?"

,"My parents are going out of the country and they said I could have a party once they left!" She spoke so arrogantly that I forgot her name meant 'beautiful child' and that she was nothing but a spoiled brat. She stopped showing her pride and automatically squeezed my hand and looked at me with her emerald eyes, "So will you come?"

,"Well…" I could right off the bat that it was nothing but false remorse and if anything they were planning on a murder for me since I 'stole' 'their' Senri Shiki, but I didn't want them following me everywhere. Unlike Senri Shiki, if they were stalking me they would be able to go to the girls' room, "I'll think about it."

* * *

,"You actually accepted her invitation!" Sachiko was so surprised she dropped the boxes of new merchandise she was carrying to the front desk.

I picked up the fallen cardboard boxes and placed them in a meat pile on the desk, "I didn't actually accepted it. I just told her I would think about it. Why? Was that a bad thing to say?"

,"For girls like her, who torture others for their pleasure, it means a definite yes." Sachiko was frantic. I've never seen her sad, but I've seen her nervous system go haywire if she just had to do something as little as changing the sign of the store. She looked around the store to be no one was listening to our conversation, "Does she have an R.S.V.P so you can cancel on her? Or at least an email address so you can reject her invitation?"

,"What's wrong with you?" I went to the window and changed the clothes of the skinny, white mannequins at the windows, "Aren't you the one encouraging me to be more open to others beside you and Kazou? I thought you would have wanted me to go to that five star party."

,"I would if I didn't know Minako Tamazaki." For the first time since I met Sachiko, I've never heard her say someone's names with distaste as though it was expired food, "The last time she came to _**Kokoro**_ she asked for you and when I told her if was your day off she said she would expect a low-class citizen like yourself would work twenty-four/seven considering your income status." She slammed the new fashion magazines against the glass counter that I feared the wrath of Sachiko would have cracked the surface.

,"Just ignore it, Sachiko. It works…" I placed a scarf on the mannequin's long neck, and replaced her blue tank top with a white tunic and yellow belt.

Sachiko ignored me as she organized the magazines on the rack, "She was just lucky Kazou was here or I would have pounced on her over this counter! She was saying more trash about you, but I better not say it or I'd end up destroying _**Kokoro**_ and getting fired."

I rolled my eyes I would dare to imagine sweet, bubbly Sachiko would go on a monster rampage but then again she did have a secret temper within her kind demeanor, "Don't let Minako get to you Sachiko. That will just give her the satisfaction."

She sighed heavily and finally moved to where I was, helping me put on the new clothes on the white tall mannequins we could never compare to in materialistic beauty, "She might have been right in all the smack about you: you and your father are trying to support the family, you work as hard as anyone our age could get a nervous breakdown for even attempting to do the things you do, and the emotional scars that are so deep they will probably never heal, even with time…"

I was about half-annoyed, half-upset, and half-frustrated at Minako's words coming out of Sachiko's mouth and voice but I forced myself not to leave _**Kokoro**_ for fear of future foreclosure on our house.

,"But she was wrong about two things…." I heard her voice lower down gently and change the hat of her mannequin, putting a floral headband on it's brown wig, "You aren't weak, and you are pretty despite how others think you present yourself." She stopped fixing the inanimate mannequin and looked at me from my profile even though I kept my azure orbs on the white toes of the shoeless mannequin I was fixing.

,"Stop talking about Minako and let's get back to work." I quickly placed a pair of silver flats on the mannequin before turning around toward the boxes on the glass counter.

,"I'm not lying Rima." I turned around my shoulder to see Sachiko walking toward me, "Minako may have money, fame, and beauty but you have the most amazing qualities she can't buy with Daddy's money. No matter how big the check or how many zeros there are, you have something more than the gold and diamond mines can dare to compare."

Her cinnamon colored eyes started to water and she jogged toward me and hugged me. She sobbed on my shoulder, as I patted her long chestnut hair and her back to hush her tears. A while after she soaked my entire right sleeve when I asked her, "Why…are you crying?…Sachiko?……What are you crying for?"

,"Because you are blind to all the talents you hold. And you don't understand how lucky you are and how important you are to us." She sobbed more into my shirt as I patted her back rhythmically; attempting to stop her from crying. Like a mother trying to soothe her infants consistent sobs.

This was the first time, Sachiko cried in front of me, ever since we met.

* * *

,"Could you smile a little Rima?" The photographer held the camera firmly on his hand and asked politely, breaking me from my cloud nine of daydreams.

It was Saturday, and I was already at a photo shoot at eight am, I was still worried about Sachiko and whether or not to go to Minako's party.

,"Sorry, Mister Liang Hiratasuka." I bowed toward the photographer. Liang Hiratsuka was a famous photographer of Chinese descent, for the most well known models and actors. I'm actually surprised that he was taking my photos and how Umeki was able to book such a well-acknowledged photographer for modern celebrities and artists.

I moved my body into a different position and gently smiled at the camera, making Mister Hiratasuka smile widely, "That's exactly what I'm looking for, Rima! Where have you hidden such a marvelous face? Not to mention, your remarkable talent in modeling!" After a few flashes of the camera, I decided to sit on the seat on the shoot and held a stuffed bunny rabbit on my lap. His smile was already ear-to-ear, as he clicked a few photos and moved at different angles.

,"Would you mind getting up again, Rima? Show off the dress once more." I did what I was told and placed the plush filled animal on the chair; revealing the clothing I was modeling.

A gothic Lolita attire with mainly black and while ruffles, a black bow on my left hip, a heart –shaped torso with short ruffled sleeves with ankle high boots and a small white hat titled on my orange locks. I looked like I popped out from a vampire manga full of Lolita fashion.

,"Just a couple more photos and you'll be done." I did a few more poses before finishing off with sitting on the chair with my feet positioned almost pigeon-toed, and titling my head to the side, "That was wonderful, Miss Rima Touya! It was great working with you and I hope I can work with you again in the future!"

I bowed, "Thank you!" I shook his hand before he left to review the outcome of my photos. I sighed, taking a seat in the director's seat but being careful about the dress. I grunted at the dress that was on me; it wasn't hideous but having such a lovely dress on such a horrendous sixteen-year-old will make everyone want to rip the page of the advertisement out of every magazine.

,"It doesn't look bad." I turned over my shoulder to see Umeki looking through his PDA; not even looking at me once, "The shoot actually went quicker than I had expected." He finally looked at me, and his azure eyes popped, "And the dress doesn't look bad on you either. You should ask if you could keep it."

,"I don't think so. I can't even afford a piece of the fabric from the ruffles." I rose from my seat and steadily walked away, "I'm going to change back into my clothes."

Walking through a few hallways I noticed a few security guards in front of a door with a big star on it. The door opened to reveal a mane of reddish-brown hair and silver eyes pop out from the door; I quickly moved to the corner and hid. _IT WAS SENRI SHIKI!_

I was dead-meat. Not only will Senri Shiki know that I work as a model but also Umeki will try to pressure me to do something in order to have a photo shoot with him, if he found out if Shiki was here. I nibbled on my thumb, contemplating on to go to the girls' changing room or to sneak through the unlock window of the girls' changing room.

I heard a group of people down the hall behind me wanting to take photos of Senri Shiki and the majority requesting a private interview with Senri Shiki. I saw a few flashes of some bright light, and a loud noise that almost resembled like an earthquake coming in my direction.

I wasn't able to decide what to do when I felt a force grab by arm and drag me down the hall I had deviated from. A door flew open and closed in a split second, and I was suddenly forced onto a couch.

,"What are you doing here?" I opened my eyes to see the Shiki model hovering over me as sweat curved down his brow. My eye contact moved to the carpet, not wanting to see the position we were in, "Rima, why are you here? What are you doing here? Those journalists could have harassed you, if I wasn't here! What are you wearing?"

,"A Gothic Lolita original, photographed by Liang Hiratasuka." I meekly responded. I attempted to get away from him, only to have him grab my wrist, so I would be able to look at him into his burning silver eyes that told of both anger and concern, "I'm a model, too, okay? Are you happy?"

,"Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes suddenly soften as his face was close to me. I gently pushed away from him as we both stood silent from the passing journalists who were determined to see Senri Shiki. They quickly passed from the door of Senri Shiki's dressing room, so that I would be able to make a small noise without alerting the paparazzi where we were.

,"C-could you…get off of-f me?…Shiki?…Shiki?" He didn't seem to understand until he slowly pulled away from me and got up from the couch. I sat upright once he was off of me, and I smoothed the possible creases of the designer dress I knew I would be unable to repay even if I was a twenty-four hour slave.

He turned his back to me for a minute and looked back at me over his shoulder, "Y-you l-look…uh…r-r-really…pretty. You know…um…in that dress…you're wearing…"His hand scratched the back of his auburn locks, as his silver-blue eyes darted to and fro from me and the carpet beneath his shoes.

I was hesitant in answering and looked down at the dress that clung tightly to my small body, "Thank you…I have to go change now. Thanks for the save."

I headed to the door but Shiki's hand caught my wrist again and with all the force he held within his body, pulled me into his chest. My lungs stopped inhaling oxygen as I tried hiding the rushing blood from coming to my cheeks, "Once you change, do you want to come with me?"

When I didn't answer, his hand rose to my scalp and tucked a piece of orange hair that smudged my vision, under my ear. He released his grip from me and took a couple steps away from me, "I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

,"Make yourself at home." The hand of Senri Shiki gently pushed me into the large mansion estate of the Shiki family.

,"I don't mean to be rude, Shiki." He held my arm and led me down an extravagant hallway that had a few chandeliers that were almost as common as wall clocks in my house, "But why did you take me to your house?"

,"Because I've seen your family, and I want you to see mine." I blinked a few times before we stopped at what was his living room.

An intricate carpet was on top of the granite floor, the chandelier was big and brilliant on the ceiling, and the furniture looked as though they were personally made for the Shiki bloodline. The family portraits around the room was almost on every flat surface and wall space, as well a large plasma screen that Father, Masaru, and Taro would wish they had the money to personally get for themselves.

I felt immensely ashamed at my attire that was downright casual compared to the ornate room. My large dark zipper jacket covered my long-sleeved shirt, and my faded jeans seemed ancient compared to the fresh colors of the carpet and my shoes look almost ready to fall apart.

,"Sit here." He escorted me to one of the intricately stitched couches he owned, "I'll go find my Mom."

Once he left a maid came into the room with a tray in her hand and placed a beautifully pottery craftsmanship of a ginori tea set on the table in front of me. She poured the liquid in the teacup in front of me and gently pushed it toward me when I was unsure of taking it.

,"It's white tea, Miss. Please enjoy your drink and your visit at the Shiki manor." She bowed to me and left with the empty tray.

Senri Shiki really is spoiled but doesn't really flaunt his arrogance as Minako or Osamu. Last time Osamu attempted to bring his motorcycle to school to ride around campus, and succeed in not only getting it on school campus with permission but also was able to brag to his friends about the phone numbers he was given from 'almost every girl on campus'; a serious exaggeration!

I sipped my tea, and admired the pottery work of the cup once I took barely an one/hundredth drink from it. I outlined the golden design on the cup with my eyes and gently curved my index finger over the floral design.

,"You seem to admire the craftsmanship of tableware." A soft voice spoke in the large room, it was almost like a low echo.

,"Not really but the tea set is very beautiful that I couldn't bare for it to be unadmired by a visitor. " I placed the tea cup on the small saucer, and looked at the source of the voice. I quickly shot up from where I sat once I closely examined who it was. A tall, pale woman looking no more than twenty, stood at the entrance of the large living room. Her brown hair was long and gently placed on her shoulder, and her cobalt eyes were as calming and mesmerizing as the ocean's shore. Her attire was like that of foreign royalty, where you weren't allowed to look at them in the eyes. I bowed deeply, "I am sorry Ma'am! I would go to another room, if you wish."

A soft chuckle was heard. I looked up from the rug to look at the wonderfully clothed woman laughing gently, with her hand on her chest. She stopped laughing and walked toward me with a sweet smile on her Cupid's bow lips that didn't need the arrow of any lipstick cosmetic to strike the hearts of any human, "Dear, please sit." She laughed a bit before sighing, "You are quite charming, dear. I haven't laugh so much since Senri accidentally interrupted an international dinner by bringing his puppy to the event."

She sat the armchair, across from the couch where I re-sat. Her posture was just as poise as her appearance She poured herself some tea and gently sipped her drink as elegantly as any woman would, "I'm sorry, but what is your name, dear?"

,"I'm Rima Touya, Miss." I bowed my head, and sipped my tea slowly, and placing it back.

,"Such a lovely name. Rima." She let my name become accustomed to her long, sophisticated throat, "My apologizes for frightening you, darling. I didn't expect you to be afraid of me. I mean I'm not that old, am I?"

,"Not at all Ma'am. I was just surprised by your lovely presence. I'm use to being on my own and at times become unaware with my surroundings." I looked at her ocean eyes to have them gently squint, and her hand hide her mouth; trying to make her laughter discreet to me.

,"I'm sorry, darling." She saw the confused look written on my face, "But I have never met someone as modest as you, dear. I've never met someone who has bluntly stated my appearance." She hid a small series of chuckles, "By I mean someone, dear, I meant a young lady as yourself." After her laughing fit was over, she placed her graceful hands on her lap, "Goodness, you are such a lovely child, you are?"

I pushed my and to my spectacles as they were nearly falling, "I hate to argue with my elders, but Ma'am I am no where near lovely as you are."

,"Are you mad child?" Her expression told me of shock while the tone of her voice almost sounded angry, "I'll show you." She rose from her armchair, walked to me, and sat beside me in the neighboring cushion of the couch.

She held my spectacles and pulled them out of my eyes as I shut them for a few minutes before opening them up to see the vibrant visage of the strikingly lovely woman. She moved her long fingers to the back of my head and loosen the scruchie that held up my messy, orange hair and letting it fall on my shoulders.

She placed her palm on my cheek; it was warm, "You are lovely, darling. You just need to make slight adjustments to look twice as beautiful than those who spend millions on worthless beauty secrets." She grabbed a silver brush that was on a small table and gently took out the tangles from my red-yellow mane; I felt a sense of familiarity as Masaru did when I brushed his brown tresses.

,"You don't have to do this." I twiddled my fingers on my lap but the gorgeous woman continued to move the brush across my scalp.

,"I know I don't have to but I want to." She soon took out all the tangles, and ran her nails through my hair with no knots stopping her gentle movements, "You are the rare, natural beauty with much modesty when you glint brightly as the stars the heavens hold and the gold and silver you can never possess but shine twice as luminously." My eyes still lingered on the floor.

,"There you are Mom, I was looking…all…over….for…you." His voice trailed off, making me look up from my previous attention to see Senri Shiki look straight at me with his silver eyes as wide as flying saucers and his mouth slightly agape as though there was no force that would be able to close his lips shut.

I shyly looked away from him, and tucked my soft hair behind my ear.

,"There you are Senri. I was just finished talking with Rima and I will now be on my way." She rose from the couch, politely gave me a farewell and walked toward the stunned Shiki, and I faintly heard her whisper in his ear 'Don't lose her' and patted his shoulder. Even after the elegant mother of Senri Shiki left the room, he still didn't move from where he was.

I breathed, placing my dark spectacles on my nose, "Well…I'll be going." I finally rose from the couch and quickly placed my hair in a messy ponytail, unfortunately ruining my once soft hair. As I was walking to exit out of the extravagant living room, Senri Shiki caught a hold of my arm.

,"Are you going to the party?" I almost jumped out of my skin from him catching his voice after his long pause.

,"Uh…I-I'm not really sure." I tried to slip from him, but he gripped my arm tightly to ensure that my attempts at escaping will be futile. I tried to look at him, but his face was away from my view, "Shiki…I have to go with Taro…" His grip still was firm on my arm and was no looking at me, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll try making it to the party."

His grip finally was released. I looked up at him to see a sort of happy smirk, while stuffing his hands nonchalantly in his jeans, "Okay. See ya later, Rima!" He saluted me with two fingers.

I turned around and briskly walked out of the large mansion of Senri Shiki and his beautiful mother.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! I worked real hard on this chapter but it's about 12 pages (one page shorter than the previous chapter) so probably next time when I update it'll be a bit longer!

I should let you know, Rima's dress that she was modeling was actually a description of a dress I randomly found on google, and the famous photographer is clearly fictional.

What'd you think? Cool? Lame? Unexpected? Completely Obvious? The party invitation? _**Kokoro**_ scene? Photo shoot? House visit? Characters?

It's my birthday! (In LA It's still June 4th!)


	8. Chapter 8: Her Smile

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Summary**- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thanks to readers/reviewers of Chapter 7: BlackNeonAngel, hellopanda23, kAtie-lUvs-mcr, kawaii hime-sama, xoxokittygirlxoxo, shikixxrima, hana-flower23, Standing Behind Kynn, georgisakura, oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo, phoebe(:, cagasuki04

Thank you to all my readers as well! Hopefully you all love this chapter! It's very long!

Enjoy!

* * *

I stirred my chocolate shake with the given straw and mixed the beverage and the whipped cream.

,"Rima…" I lifted my eyes to see my big brother Taro, staring at me with his jaded eyes that he received from my father, "Are you going to drink it?"

I sighed, "Sorry Taro." I straightened my posture, "I just don't really feel like hanging out…" We were seated across each other, at my favorite bookstore near my house that I would either bring Masaru or Sachiko and Kazou. Unlike the mall, where most teenagers hanged out, we enjoyed the almost desolate bookstore that we would childishly play hide-and-seek. It was our half-hang out, half-playground, and half-information directory.

,"But we're in your favorite bookstore? And you're drinking your favorite chocolate shake?" He raised an eyebrow in doubt. He knew I would never neglect the books of hardcover and paperback and that would explained how surprised he was that I didn't want to be in my favorite bookstore. Let alone the beverage that would make my senses completely content with its mouth-watering chocolate taste, "Is something bothering you?"

,"I don't want it to burden you Taro" I looked at his worried face through my dark lenses, and quickly moved them to the wooden table, "It's nothing but a high school drama on the afternoon time of soap operas." I sipped my chocolate shake, relishing the delicious flavor that originated from Central America.

He unknowingly placed his hand on his cheek, "Does it-you know- involve Senri Shiki?"

Lowering my eyes even further to trace the wooden table, I sipped my drink more, to avoid answering him. Taro was often as protective as Masaru, though Taro was maturely built to intimidate others. How he obtained a full scholarship even with all the demerits and detentions he received, I'll never know.

,"So it is him." He almost grinned but held it back with a chuckle, "He's a good guy though. Rarely do you meet celebrities that are really cool, as they want to appear in the media. An honest guy, if you asked me." He nodded his head of auburn-highlighted hair in approval of my stalker. Drinking his coffee, I could feel his eyes on me, "What does Masaru think about him?"

,"He calls him Big Brother Senri." I released my mouth from the straw, and inhaled deeply, "Masaru has actually grown attached to him. He has been coming to dinner a few times and they both have been talking about mechanics, video games, movies, and other stuff that guys like."

,"That doesn't surprise me." He leaned back in his chair, making me look at him: confused, "You already know Masaru and I have the typical brother love-hate relationship. When one pulls a prank on the other brother, that one gets back by pulling a prank on them. You already knew how noisy our house was because we pranked each other on a daily basis. Not to mention, we did have the rare brother-to-brother talk and moment." He sighed, closing his green eyes for a while, "But it seems he only remembers the bad times…"

,"Masaru doesn't hate you Taro." He looked at me as I continued to stir my shake in small circular motions, "He remembers all the good things you use to do. Like when you took him to zoo for his eighth birthday and managed to sneak into the elephant exhibit and set the pachyderms loose." I heard him gently laugh at the memory that banned them from the zoo, "And the other time when both of you went camping during the summer and helped him catch that big bass for Father…Don't forget when you taught him to slide in the diamond field and get the most homeruns in his Little League…"

As I looked up, I saw a large smile plastered on the mouth of my twenty-year-old brother. I've seen my brother smile often, but not as innocently pure as an infant's first giggle. I pushed my shake a few inches away from me, so I would be able to place my arms on the table.

He was silent for a moment then turned his shiny hunter eyes at me, "How long has Senri Shiki been coming to dinner?" Protective Brother: On.

,"For a few weeks before you unexpectedly came." I spoke calmly. Knowing my brother he would not approve of anyone who had tattoos, piercing, was way older than me, a jailing streak and etcetera, etcetera. But I guess there was going to be another thing on my brother's list: no celebrities. I stirred my shake in boredom, with my elbow unmannerly placed on the table, "Why?"

He gently leaned against the table; "I want to know if that's the reason why your hand is covered with burns."

I quickly pulled my hand away from the straw, and placed it on my lap, "I-It's nothing."

Great! How stupid could I be! I was so close! No one knew! Not even when Shiki saved me from getting soaked in the rain, and persisted I get warm thorough his hands! Not Masaru, Sachiko, Kazou, Umeki, or my Father! I was really good at hiding something but usually when Father comes he knows automatically when my character is not perpendicular.

Reaching across the table, he grabbed my arm and held it right in front of me. Seven slim red burns were on my right hand, and one long burn was across the back of my hand was like a blood river. My family and friends knew the oven and I had a strained relationship resulting in me getting burn frequently from my hands and arms. As always they were on accidentally due to my klutzy nature.

,"You've been cooking with the oven, haven't you?" I stayed silent, diverting my eyes to the tile brown carpeted floor of the bookstore. He was always was protective of me more so than Masaru. At times, I despised being the only female in a male-dominated household. I would probably go crazy if I didn't have Sachiko with me. He gently pulled my arm to get my attention, "Rima, look at me?"

I did as I was told, slowly my eyes rose from the floor and to the angered emerald eyes of my older brother. I inhaled gently, "Yes?"

,"Answer me, Rima. Have you been using the oven?" His other hand gripped the table rather hard; I guess he didn't want to hurt me.

,"Yeah." I heard him suck his teeth and his fingernails digging into the wooden table. He's angry. I lowered my eyes to my melting shake, "What do you want me to do? Stop cooking the food Mom taught me?" His grip to the table stopped.

,"No Rima." He sighed, letting go of my burnt hand. I looked up at him; there was no sign of anger in his eyes but the burden of worry, "I just want you to be more careful. It'll be a little difficult because of you're such a klutz…but be more careful. Okay?" He meekly tilted his head to the side, very unusually childish action for a twenty-year-old man to do.

I nodded, "Alright, Taro."

He looked at his wristwatch and pushed his chair out so he could stand up, "C'mon Rima. Let's go home!"

* * *

,"What is this?" My eyes moved around the living room to see Yumiko, Sachiko, and Shiki carrying some items that were easily hidden with individual black covers.

,"You're going to a party, Cinder-Rima!" Sachiko happily laughed and jumped towards me and slung her arms around mine.

,"Party?" I looked around the room, looking for an answer from the faces, "What party? What are you talking about?"

,"Minako's party, of course." Yumiko finally relaxed my anxiety for a moment, until she pushed my hair from my face, "Hmm…look's like there will be no need for a large amount of make-up application…Let's go to your room!" Before I could refuse, the two enthusiastic females pulled me up the staircase and up to my room.

,"Let's start with her hair!" Sachiko gently untied my scruchie holding my orange locks, making them gently fall on my shoulders through their knots and tangles. Her hand held a small layer of my hair, "It really isn't that bad. Could you pass me the iron, Big Sister Yumiko?"

Yumiko held out a hot, rotating iron towards my head, "I'll do it, Little Sister Sachiko."

,"Little Sister? Big Sister?" I raised my eyebrow as a piece of my orange, straw-like hair was placed on the iron, "How did you guys…?"

,"We had a good conversation when we were waiting for you." Both gleeful females said in unison, as resemblance to a pair of identical twins. I sighed, not really admiring the performance of the iron; I sat still until they finished my hair entirely.

,"You look even better than before." I felt a few fingers glide down from my scalp and gently pull my newly untangled orange hair. Another pair of hands pulled my frames from my eyes; forcing me to repeatedly blink to conformity of the unframed world. Finally comfortable, I clearly saw my big sister and best friend looking at me as their cheeks were pressed to each other. They stared at me with great interest.

,"What?" I shyly pulled my orange hair over my shoulder, suddenly realizing it was fully knot-free and shining in the light of an energy saving light bulb above my bedroom ceiling.

Yumiko held between her fingers a lightly red powdered make-up brush, "Just a tint of blush…"

,"And…" Sachiko grabbed a pink lip-gloss from a small make-up kit, "A small application of lip gloss will do the trick."

I felt a sense of nervousness as they held the very expensive cosmetics I have sworn never to place on my self even if I was as ugly as the legendary literary monsters. I couldn't move my legs…

* * *

I stood at the top of the stair, holding my self with my arms, "This is ridiculous! I thought you didn't want me to go to her party?"

,"This isn't ridiculous." She looked at me with glitter in her cinnamon eyes, "And I didn't want you to go because I didn't want you to get hurt. But I thought it over, and I think this is the chance for you to see how amazing you are, with or without anything to your name!"

,"Gee, thanks for your consideration." My sarcasm dripped but as always, she giggled like a child.

,"Introducing the NEW Rima Touya!" Yumiko's voice was like one of those television game show hosts, very spontaneous and completely, entirely over-dramatic. I stood my ground; it was my entrance. I heard her cough loudly, "I SAID, Introducing the NEW Rima Touya!"

,"Don't be shy! That's your cue!" Sachiko's warm hand gently pushed me to move one step.

I sighed, holding on to the railing. I took slow steps, descending with painful agony to the end of the steps. My heart was beating rapidly; not only do I think this is ridiculous but everyone is going to end up laughing once they see what Sachiko and Big Sister Yumiko have done to me!

The room was silently as I held the railing of the staircase. I looked up, curiously, to see the surprised faces of my brothers, Father, and Shiki. All mouths opened to the world, and eyes as big as the planet Jupiter within the solar system. I hesitated to move from where I was, and stuttered, "W-what? W-what ar-re y-you l-look-king a-at?"

Father was the first to speak, "You look lovely, sweetie." I gasped. Father hadn't called me sweetie ever since Mom passed away.

,"I-I do?" I looked down at myself. I wore a red silk dress that was a few centimeters above my knees; black strapped two-inch heels, a black choker on my pale neck. If anything, Father shouldn't have said 'lovely', more in the lines of 'go back and change into something appropriate' like those overprotective sitcom fathers.

,"Yeah, come look at yourself." Masaru held my hand as though he had reverted back into the child that would spend endless hours trying to figure out where I hid the Christmas presents. He led me to a mirror, which I didn't even knew we owned, and saw the reflection of my face.

Cheeks painted with light blush (I didn't know if it was the result of my embarrassment from all the males staring at me or the cosmetics I was forced to wear), shiny lips that luminously shone in the room, and my azure eyes were as clear and blue as the unpolluted air of tropical skies. My yellow-red locks were gently curled to have the appearance that it was almost naturally wavy and was held with a red headband adorned with a red rose above my left ear. I looked like newly created porcelain doll, neatly placed in a toy box.

,"What happened to my sister?" Taro happily stated from behind me, "She looks more like a celebrity! Without the Botox!"

I didn't know whether to take Taro's words as a compliment or insult. I steadily walked in the high heels I was given afraid of falling on my face or on my back. I almost fell, but luckily the stalking model was able to catch me in his arms.

I quickly pulled away from him and tried to stand properly on the notorious black heels that would probably send me to the next emergency room within the time limit of five minutes or so.

Father looked back at his morning paper, which was ironic since it was already five in the evening, "Have fun, sweetie. Be home around eleven." He kissed my forehead before seating in the armchair and burying his face in the paper of black and white.

With permission from Father, Shiki gently grabbed my arm and led me out the door in a quick, mannerly way out of my house and into his limo.

* * *

The mansion of Minako was nothing compared to Senri Shiki's but it was a castle compared to my house. It was itself a castle of white and blue, that reminded me of the heavens which the pointed ceilings had plunged through the dark sky of the evening. It was big enough for me to get lost in the labyrinth of rooms, and the large royal fortress protected itself from paupers who dared to admire such blue blood. I seemed to be the only lowly peasant who was able to penetrate the protective force of the rich girl's castle.

Senri Shiki looked at me with a smile, "Nervous?"

,"Uncomfortable." My voice shook, "I feel like I'm intruding. Like I don't belong here." I heard him chuckle while opening the door to the black limo. As always a screeching noise of admiration followed the appearance of Senri Shiki exiting out of his vehicle, I flinched at the sudden fear of being unable to hear any longer.

Senri Shiki's hand appeared in front of me when the painful sound of females' screams slightly diminished. I hesitantly allowed him to take my hand, helping me out of the leather seat interior and into the open of the crescent fallen females a few yards away from the dark, long limousine. The group of females whispered with one another, giving me confused and angered looks from their pretty, rich faces. They left to the entrance of the party a few minutes later.

, "Let's go! It's the middle of her party!" He released my hand and held out his arm; I stared at it wondering what he wanted me to do, until I looked into his gleaming silvery child-like eyes, "Let's make a big entrance!" I slipped my arm around his as we walked to the entrance of Minako's party.

Her house looked bigger in the inside than it did on the outside. We walked down a clear stairway (I managed not to slip while attempting to walk with my heels), into what I though was her basement, but it appearance much to grand to be called such.

In the highly capacitated room there was a large dance floor in the middle of room with colorful lights shinning the wonderfully polished dance floor where people were dancing happily. The dancers moved in their own style to the music of the interracial beauty, Crystal Kay. Everyone was wearing a sort of designer brand clothing that I knew I couldn't afford even if I sold my house. There were people conversing on both sides of the large room that had extravagant furniture that made my living room a garage sale in the house. A buffet table with an amazing food spread, I heard female customers from _**Kokoro **_complain about it if not properly presented to them.

Some people stared at Shiki and I; some stared and had their mouths wide, while other continued their business of having fun. I felt uneasy under the one thousand pairs of eyes that stared at me, making me look up at the auburn haired model, "Why are they staring at me?"

,"Because you're pretty." He whispered in my ear. I was so surprised I no longer acknowledge the intense feeling of the eyes burnings into my skin.

,"You came!" To my surprise, Yumiko popped out in a freshly new pair of brand named jeans, a baby tee I assumed she designed herself and wearing skater sneakers. Her naturally short, wavy brown hair and cosmetic-free face were in its usual appearance.

I felt the arm of Senri Shiki hold on to me tighter, "Yumiko, you came here fast. I thought you weren't coming to Minako's party."

,"I wasn't." Her pearly smile peered from her small lips, "I just wanted to introduce Little Sister Rima to a few people and leave you two."

She grabbed the arm which Shiki had tightened his grip on to but released it to allow me to follow his cheerful cousin, "But…?" Neither rich teens answered me; I gave one last look at the lonely face of Shiki and was swept away in the wave of my Big Sister.

I was led past a few hallways and swerved a large crowd of people until we finally stopped in front of a tall man who had the brightest pair of brown eyes. He distinct facial features told me that he had the money to look more handsome but chose not to destroy his natural looks. I bowed politely under the burning stare of his mahogany eyes, "Nice to meet you."

,"Little Sister Rima this is Ryu Arishima, the gentleman who bought a piece of your artwork at an auction." _Auction?_ I finally realized the person who bought my sullen, bleak painting for eighty million yen was standing right in front of me kissing my hand out of courtesy.

,"Hello Miss Touya." He released my hand from his, "I'm honored to meet the young lady who painted such an emotion-filled piece of work. It was worth the eighty million yen I bought it for. I was hoping if I may buy another artwork masterpiece from you."

I blinked a few times in disbelief ,"Me?"

,"Why of course." He slightly chuckled and looked at Big Sister Yumiko, "You're right, she's as modest as a child." His brown eyes returned to my small form, "I am willing to pay directly to you for compensation. My office needs a little more personality on its bare walls." I blinked, finally recognizing who he was. If I remember correctly, he was a C.E.O of Sculptured Humanity, an artists and modeling agency.

I didn't answer him; I doubted that the C.E.O of the most well known agency was asking me to create another painting for him after spending eighty million on a previous one. He raised a dark eyebrow at me, but lowered it and smiled, handing a white rectangular piece of paper to Big Sister, "She must be speechless. Please give this to her, and ask her if she has ever considered being in an agency." He bowed deeply to Yumiko and me, and left in a flash.

My heart…stopped beating…_Agency_…

* * *

Walking back to the bustling of the party, there were still people dancing to the beautiful beats and lyrics of Crystal Kay and BoA. I searched for Senri Shiki around the colorfully lit dance room, to find him conversing with a few pretty girls; if I assumed correctly the girls probably had their own private islands. I steadily walked on my heels, and attempted to walk past the famous model not wanting to interrupt his conversation and find a place to think quietly.

I felt a hand grabbed my arm, and automatically I looked around to see the shining silver-blue eyes of Shiki, "I was hoping to find you after Yumiko kidnapped you away from me."

,"Kidnap?" I recalled the time when he looked me in his limo after I argued with him. I wasn't able to remind him of the incident; he led me to the colorful dance floor where I reacted by managing to stop myself from walking onto the wooden floor. He looked at me in a perplexed way, "I-I can't dance. I-I never danced before. I-I've n-never danced at all."

,"It's not hard." He gently pulled his lips upward, "I'll lead."

Dragging me to the polished dance floor, he swayed me in an easy one-two-three step to follow the collaborative music of the half-Korean singer and multilingual Korean singer. I quickly caught the steps and moved on my own even though I hadn't dance in my life. Holding my hand above my head, Shiki spun me around and moved along with me. I looked around the dance floor to notice that we were the only ones dancing as the other dancers stared at us; they examined our movements as though we were professional dancers and they were the students admiring our choreography skills and hoping to become as wonderfully graceful as us.

He spun me a few more times and finished with him dipping me, much to my disappointment. I hated doing anything along the lines that reminded me of the romantic dancing art of the tango; I wasn't very good at such a wonderful work of body movement that expressed such passion between man and woman. Raising my head from the dip, there was a surround sound of applause toward Shiki and I. I curtsied and he bowed.

Looking at the crowd, I saw the scowled face of Minako who wore such a lovely burgundy dress that revealed too much of her legs. Her face had a bit of make-up on her frowned façade, heels so high that if I wore them I would end up falling on my face, and eight expensive gold bracelets that I wish I owned one. Her frown deepened as I felt an arm slip around my waist; she stomped on her large heel against the carpeted part of the room, and curled her manicured fingers into a fist, slightly jangling her bracelets.

I never felt a pair of eyes burn into my skin and make me feel like a piece of trash as the eyes of Minako Tamazaki.

My fear of the deathly emerald eyes didn't end, even after Shiki led me away from the dance-floor and toward one of the furniture. It was an inviting blue couch that appeared lonely since we entered the party.

,"Did you like your first time dancing?" He looked at me with such an innocent curiosity. I nodded in half-happiness and half-embarrassment.

,"I was expecting that I would fall on my face. I'm not good with high heels or coordination." I timidly hid my face with my orange locks, but quickly felt a warm hand touch my cheek, and a brightly pair of smoky-cobalt eyes staring into my frame-free eyes.

,"Don't hide your face…" His fingers moved to tuck my yellow-red strand of hair behind my ear and examined my face carefully and closely. He cradled my face with care as though I was made of fine glassware and feared that if he released his grip I would shatter into billions of pieces that would be unable to be reassemble me back to my original form. I caught my breath as he gazed at me.

,"Excuse me." A woman in a maid outfit appeared, "I'm sorry to intrude but Mister Shiki there is someone here to speak with you."

I heard an aggravated sigh escape his lips, "I'll be there, momentarily." At the corner of his eye, he stared at me, "I won't be gone too long Rima." He rose and followed the maid, leaving the room.

,"You put on make-up, a pretty dress, a pair of good heels, and fix your hair up a bit and you become Cinderella." A female voice spoke with much distaste as the thought of ordering a fast food burger when their tongue has been accustomed to caviar and purified bottled water. I turned around to see the angered face of the Tamazaki hostess and her crowd of plastic nosed posse.

,"Cinderella?" I knew her words of malediction were towards me since I was the only one at school who didn't really care about the designer brands of clothing or the finery of culinary arts. Not to mention, the sudden rags-to-riches moral of the old folklore tale of a peasant Cinderella turned princess.

She looked down at me like the lowly socio-economic status I held, "But you know when Cinderella goes to the Ball she has a limited amount of time before her coach turns into a pumpkin." She walked around the furniture, keeping her eyes on me with her slit-green eagle eyes she held to me, and ceremoniously sat next to me with her legs crossed and lifting her revealing dress a little. She placed her pale cheek on the palm of her French-tipped nails. A cynical smile was painted on her ruby red cosmetic lips, as I feared her French-tip nails would be dripped from my blood.

I knew the story well from the time my Mom first told it to Masaru and I, "Even if her ways of transportation diminished to a pumpkin. She forgets her slipper allowing the prince a chance to find her and make her a princess." Her cheekbones flared a red that I assumed was her anger at my acknowledgement of the story.

,"You have some nerve, pauper." As she spoke, I thought I saw her tongue appear like a snake's forked tongue. Snapping her fingers, one of her rich clones handed her a bubbling cider in a champagne glass that had the initials M and T etched onto the glass. She slowly drank half of it and stared at me with a predator like intent.

Reaching over, she held my cheek with her perfectly manicured nails; I slightly twitched from her touch for I feared that those sharp nails would plunge right through my skin with the powerful force the mutated vampiress possessed after escaping the lab, "Such an acne-free face from such a poor girl." She glided her nails against my skin, making my breathing shake, "You have a cute face as well but you are not suitable for the refine taste of Senri Shiki."

My nerves relaxed a little, as she was no longer touching me. Her eyes suddenly glinted with an evil thought that managed to get through her Jurassic-sized brain. I couldn't have her intimidate me, so I might as well fight fire with water, "If I'm not suitable, are you suggesting you are?"

A dramatic scratch came from the DJ's turntables. There was an eerie silence between the crowd of lovely, rich onlookers who surrounded Minako and me. The Tamazaki princess gulped the last of her cider, handing the champagne glass to one of her posse, and glared at me with her jaded dagger eyes, "Excuse me?"

I inhaled through my nostrils, "Well…if you say I'm not suitable for Shiki does that mean you are saying that you are worthy for him?" There was the buzz of gossip within the crowd, "I'm not saying you are not worthy for him, but it sounds to me as though you…are…jealous…" The buzzing noise became louder than before.

Without warning, Minako's sharpened nails dug into my arm and fiercely yanked my arm so I could look into her flaring emerald eyes of Hell. I imagined I felt my blood go onto her white tipped nails, and trailing down a red river almost similar to the burn across my hand. I tried to get out of grip but she pushed me against the couch making me relive the pain on my spine she gave me on my first day in Knight Academy.

I looked up to see the furious Minako hovering over me; her beautiful long black hair casted an intimidating shadow on her deathly scowl. Her hand released its hard hold on my arm and moved to my throat and squeezed whatever breath I held. I desperately gasped for air only to have her straight edge nails squeeze harder, pressing my choker into my skin.

She lowered her blood painted lips to my pale face (I didn't know if it was the result of Minako chocking me or my natural skin in its state of fear), "I don't get jealous of filthy vermins such as you, Touya!" As she kept her sadistic eyes on me; enjoying the pain I was in, I managed to lift my Hell of a heel and hit it against Minako's thighs sending her falling to the floor.

I coughed until I was able to inhale oxygen through my freed windpipes. I barely touched my throat and suddenly flinched at the slight contact from my fingers. Minako probably has never been tripped before since she needed help from her group of clones in order to get back on her heels. As I regained the air I lost from the powerful grip of Vampira, she took a quick step towards me, raising her hand over her head, "You'll pay for this you penniless, disgusting piece of -!"

Lowering it, I didn't bother to even bother to blink, as she was ready to slap me. Someone grabbed the slender hand of Minako, twisting it in an awkward way, sending her to her bare knees on the carpeted floor. I looked up at the owner of the savior hand of Senri Shiki; sweat curving down his cheek, auburn-red locks slightly disheveled, his chest riding up and down obtaining oxygen, and his silver-blue eyes send the dead back into their hollow graves; silencing the poltergeists' mischievous noises.

,"That's enough…" His voice was dark and almost maniacal. He released the Tamazaki beauty as she clenched her teeth in pain, "We're leaving!" Without another second the male model pulled my arm toward him and led me through the curious crowd and up the clear stairwell.

Being tugged by the self-absorbed, filthy rich model of Senri Shiki, I didn't mind the tight grip he had on my hand.

* * *

In the limo, Shiki still had his tough grip on my hand while I was struggling to get away from him, "Quit being stubborn! How did you get the burns! Did Minako burn you?!" His voice rose in frantic anger and surprise.

Managing to pull my hand away, I gently touched it, "No, Minako didn't do it. I just…don't get along well with the stove." I looked away in embarrassment from his confused face, "Don't ask…"

,"It's because of me…" The model was hunched over with his long fingers on his messy dark brown hair; I couldn't decipher what he was feeling since I wasn't able to see his expressive eyes, "It was my fault you have burns on your hands, but it's especially my fault for you getting hurt by Minako…" He slightly raised his head, but the shadow casted by his chestnut-ruby hair made it difficult to see his silver orbs.

When the limo came to a red light, I hopped to the empty seat beside Shiki. I didn't know what I was doing but what I can see I wrapped my arms around him as he rose from his position and finally look at me with his widen eyes. I did the unexpected; I hugged him. He was entirely taken aback since I heard him grunt a few times in shock; I felt my wavy-like orange hair fall along my shoulder making me grip to his body.

,"Don't apologize…Shiki" With my ear against his chest I heard his heart beating loudly, "Don't be sorry for my big mouth and…klutzy nature." I felt his chest move as he inhaled oxygen into his lungs. I pulled away from him and finally looked into his azure eyes, "I'm sorry for making you worry."

His silvery eyes burned my cheeks, making my eyes move to the limo's carpet, "Show me…"

,"What?"

,"Show me your neck. How much damage did Minako do?" He grabbed my chin and gently tilted my head to examine my red throat. As he lowered his head to my throat, my cheeks turned red when I felt his warm breath against my skin. I sucked my teeth as I felt his appendages glide over my injured neck, "Sorry…" A small, cool spray of cool air sent shivers down my spine.

,"Shiki?" The scent of his brand cologne filled my nose as I gently breathed in. I tried to move away from his body only to have two arms wrap around me, "Shiki?"

,"Don't move. Let me at least ease your pain." I felt his cool breath against my neck, "She didn't hurt you as much as I expected." He released his hold on me, "She has a bad temper and can do as much damage when someone makes her snap."

The limo stopped in front of my house. Shiki opened the door for me and helped me out, escorting me to my front door.

,"Thank you." I rubbed my arms as the evening breeze sent goose bumps against my skin, "Even though this evening didn't go right. I'm glad I spent it with you, Shiki." I smiled up to his high stature as he took off his coat and placed it on my shoulders. "Thanks…"

,"Even if you didn't fall on your face dancing?" He raised a dark eyebrow to me and playfully smirked down at my small form.

Covering my mouth, I laughed and looked up at the grinning face of Senri Shiki. I pretended to cough, "What?"

,"You laughed! And smiled!" His mouth grew wider.

,"No I didn't."

,"Yes, you did!" I lowered my head bashfully, "Why don't you do it often? You know- smile and laugh!"

,"I didn't really think there was something that was entertaining to laugh and smile about. And I don't think my family or friends really would like or hate me if I smile and laugh or not." I pushed a few strands of my hair away from my lightly red face.

Shiki leaned towards me, making me instinctively hit my back against the door. My heart beat rapidly as I felt his lips swiftly brushed against my cheek,"No, but you will look beautiful if you did it more often." He took a few steps back, returning his smirk on his lips and placed his two fingers against his forehead, saluting a cool farewell, "See ya later, Miss Touya!" He winked at me before turning his back toward me.

,"Wait!" His silvery eyes returned to me. I lifted the large sleeve of the unpronounceable name of a coat that belong to the nonchalant male, "What about your coat?"

He smirked, "Take care of it for me!" I blinked in utter perplexity but it didn't stop him from smirking at me with his lit gray-azure eyes, "Good night!" I stared at him getting into his limo and drove away down the street.

I lightly waved at the disappeared limousine, "Good night…"I tenderly grazed my fingers on my cheek; the exact place where I had just obtained my first kiss from the stalking model, Senri Shiki.

As I pushed myself off my front door, the large door opened to Taro in an angry tirade and Masaru having a hold of our furious older brother, "Where does he live?! Where does he go to school?! I give you my word Masaru; I will run after Senri Shiki until the ends of the earth!! He will pay for tarnishing our sister's purity by his playboy-ness!!! Let me go, Masaru! Let me GO!! I can still catch up to his limo!"

,"Taro, calm down!" He grabbed Taro back as he attempted to take a step on the porch step, pulling him into the doorframe, "You don't have to be so protective!!"

Though I would have originally been ashamed to see my brothers display such immaturity in front of our house at eleven o'clock in the evening but I found it quite amusing. The scene looked almost out of a comedic moment within a shojo manga!

I pinched Taro's ear, hearing his series of 'ow', "Stop acting so immature Taro! Let go of Taro, Masaru! I'll take it from here." Closing the front door behind me, I quickly threw my painful heels on the living room floor holding the ear of my twenty-year-old brother.

Masaru laughed as I pulled our Big Brother's ear. We both laughed once I released his lobe and laughed even louder as he chased us around the house.

* * *

Our house was finally filled with laughter…at eleven o'clock on a Saturday night.

Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! It was around 17 chapters so I hope you all liked it!

What did you guys think? Too long? Not enough dialogue? Bad? Good? Obvious? The events that occurred in this chapter? Cliché? Out of the Ordinary? I seriously want youe input on this chapter since I was really trying to make it really good!

Also the dancing between Rima and Shiki was inspired when I heard the wonderful collaborative of Japan's wonderful singers: BoA and Crystal Kay called Girlfriend. (Awesome song!)

I'm going to the AnimeExpo (for the first time!) next week, so I won't be updating at that time! So I hope you enjoy this chap!

R.I.P Michael Jackson


	9. Chapter 9: His Words

Chapter 9: His Words

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Summary**- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thanks again for my faithful reviewers and readers: **sachiko haruki, kawaii hime-sama, shikixxrima, hana-flower23, silent spirit426624, blazed, ChainedHs2rt, sangoyasha, yuki, xoxokittygirlxoxo, kAtiE-lUvs-mcr, xXMusic-luver Xx**

* * *

Staring out of the window, I noticed the partly cloudy weather of this Tuesday afternoon. People were still whispering about what occurred a week after Minako's party, as well as not-so-discreet bets on who would have won the fight.

RING!

I sighed, collecting my items of a black binder, Calculus book, Government text and notebook within my arms. Looking at the tile floor I bumped into someone without knowing and dropped my books, "Oh sorry. I didn't-" I looked at the tall male of blonde hair and violet eyes, "Oh, Hashimoto! Sorry!"

He smiled at me, showing his newly bleached teeth, "It's okay! It was an accident. I told you call me Osamu." He kneeled over and picked up my books, "So, I heard what happened at the party." My body tensed up at the flashback at what Minako's evil eyes on me; rising up from the floor, he handed my books to me, "That shouldn't be the reason for Minako to attack you. She doesn't have to hate you because you're…prettier than her." His hand touched my cheek.

Something swiped away Hashimoto's hand and pulled me away from him, "I've been looking for you Rima." His silver-blue eyes angrily shined as he stared at the other male, "Sorry I have to steal the scholarship student for a moment, Hashimoto."

Pulling me out of the classroom I couldn't even tell where he was leading me. Dragging me a few hallways I wasn't able to speak to the angry model, "You shouldn't be alone with him! Going so far as to touch you is just too much! Anyone might have came in there and would have thought he was your boyfriend or…something else!"

,"Why do you care so much?" I pulled my arm away from his grip, "He just helped me get my books. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were like the Father I would have never thought would have appeared in a overprotective manner."

His face was of anger, "He was helping you? With you looking like that, of course he would help you!"

I sigh in annoyance; Shiki has been more of a stalker lately since what happened at Minako's party. Currently, he does not approve of my appearance consisting of jeans, a tank top, glasses-free and my orange hair flowing over my shoulders, "I'm sorry if you preferred me looking outwardly unappealing. If you have a problem with the way I appear then don't bother to hang around with me."

I attempted to walk away from him, only to have his hand on my wrist, "Rima! I don't have a problem with anything about you. I just don't trust Hashimoto with you. He has a notorious reputation with girls."

I looked up at his hypnotizing azure eyes and noticed a sideways smile on his lips; to my guess, he way trying to apologize non-verbally. I sighed, "So what exactly do you want?"

His slanted smiled grew wider and he led me out of the building and into his window. I can only imagine what his malevolent plans for me are.

* * *

,"You're here!" Yumiko bounced her short hair as I opened the door of the Shiki household. She automatically reached for my arm and hugged me as though I was teddy bear, "C'mon Little Sister Rima! I want you to try on some dresses!" Without a second later she dragged me down a large hallway and up a spiral staircase and sat in a chair in a room that was almost as big as a department store.

Yumiko had a revolving rack of clothes, which she held complete interest in, sometimes saying to herself, "Too short…too bright…too big…no…that's not the one I wanted her to try…" Her brown hair was amazingly straightened by whoever was her hair stylist, and I managed to catch her grey eyes sparkling at me, "You look beautiful, Rima…" I blushed at the comment for two things: once again feeling like rock bottom as I was in my Big Sister's bright presence and the memory of Shiki calling me 'beautiful' and brushing his lips on my cheek.

I honestly have been troubled with the kiss, despite not being able to physically display my thoughts. Many questions have been running through my mind…_Why did he kiss me? He has the entire female population in his palm, so what would he want in me? What does he see about me that seem to draw him closer to me? Though it was on the cheek, does it really count as a kiss? Why me? Am I really pretty or just a charity fling? Why did he kiss me? Out of all the beautiful girls in the world, he is entirely focused on the one who isn't? Why?_

,"I found it Little Sister!" My mental turmoil was interrupted as the Shiki female. Out of the rotating clothes rack, she held a dark blue one-shoulder dress that was lightly a few centimeters past my knees. It was a lovely dress, but I felt uncomfortable in such a wonderful piece of design art. But the big smile of victoriously finding it made me guilty to deny wearing it, "See! I found the dress I designed for you!"

I blinked, "Designed?"

," That's correct. I am thinking of going to a university and studying about Fashion Design and Marketing but my family does not want me to. Since I'm going to inherit the Company, they say I don't need any more school." She examined the blue dress.

,"Company?"

,"Yes. My family owns four fashion companies: Fallin' Stars, Rock Wear, Lady's Elegance, and Suit with Ties. We each own the company and the clothing brand." She held the dress in front of me and grinned her pearls, "Now try on the dress!"

In her bathroom, I changed out of my casual attire jeans and into an elegant blue dress made by Yumiko Kaneda. I added a black scruchie to pull my hair up, to my surprise, in a neat ponytail. Though I lingered in her bathroom, amazed at the beautiful grey tiling and the wonderful craftsmanship of her bathroom's walls; I wasn't able to have my own bathroom living with a male-dominate household. I slowly opened the white door and shyly peeked out to see Yumiko anticipating grin and Shiki clearly forced to be there by the way his cousin held on to the collar of his expensive shirt. I stepped out and saw the changed expressions of both family members as I timidly held my arms, "W-what?"

,"You look so cute!" Yumiko hopped out of her seat, making her brown tresses bounce along with her gleeful movement. Her eyes twinkled the same as Sachiko's eyes when she is extremely happy, "Wait there! I need my camera!" Before I could protest, she swiftly left her room leaving me with the auburn male.

,"That is something!" He smiled. Sitting on a blue armchair, he moved from his previous position with his legs over the arm to having his feet on his cousin's carpeted floor, and his penetrating eyes looking at me, "She really did a good job. And…" He trailed off, moving his eyes up and down at me, "…you look really…pretty."

,"It took a long time for you to say a two syllable word." I scoffed his complement as I lowered my glasses-free eyes to the floor, "You don't have to say anything that is difficult for you to enunciate to just give me pity. I get it enough for being the most financially challenged student at Knight Academy. Not to mention your abrupt anger today, to every guy that stared at me and, for some reason, my hair."

I felt his stare burn into me. With silent steps, he was right in my face once I looked up from the carpet; the model was dangerously close as he has always been since he met me. I diverted my peripheral vision from his blue-grey eyes.

A warm hand was placed on my cheek, "You know…" I peeked up at him; only to be trapped by his silvery eyes and secretly cursed him as his face moved closer to mine. His hand moved from my cheek, and slid to my orange hair, pulled my scrunchie and released my mother's mane on my shoulders. He softly touched my yellow-red strands and slowly outlined the wavy-like design with his long fingers and cobalt orbs. He stopped a few inches from my shoulder, looking back to my eyes and moved closer to me, "…you should wear your hair down more often…" He exhaled; the breeze of his breath caressed my bare neck, "…Even if I get angry of other guys for staring at you and your lovely hair." With a quick maneuver of his fingers, he tucked a strand behind my ear, "You look cute with your glasses and ponytail, but you look adorable without the lenses and with your hair down."

I diverted my eyes to the clean, white walls of my Big Sister, "Quit lying."

He snickered, "You think I'm lying?" I suspiciously eyed him, "How about going with me to this gala for models this Saturday?"

,"I can't." I lied, "I'm busy with some things." Truth be told, I feared the odds of running into my one-and-only manager, Aki Umeki, to have a idol complex on Senri Shiki as well as Masaru, who will do everything in his power to prevent Umeki from discovering but like most times, Masaru was not very good at keeping people distracted.

,"Well, if you change your mind…" Nonchalant as ever, he handed me a white envelope with the words 'You Are Cordially Invited' typed in bold Parchment font. Completely confused, I looked up at his blue eyes,"You know where I am." Grabbing my jaw he lifted it up, and quickly placed his lips on my cheekbone, making me become stiff, as I was when he kissed me on my front porch. Pulling away from my face, he smiled at me, and passed his cousin when walked out of the room.

I caught sight of Yumiko holding her digital camera in her hand, with her mouth agape. Unknowingly, clicked the camera, in shock. She looked at me with her wide peculiar color eyes, "Looks like Senri has more than an interest in you, Miss Rima Touya."

I scowled at my Big Sister.

* * *

Placing the new inventory of clothing, I exhaled a breath of relief. Working at _**Kokoro**_, up and down, with most of the employees not in since it was "Torture-Rima-to-death" Day. Resulting in Sachiko and I to be the only ones running the store through a big sale of new brands; switching places from the cashier and finding items in back of the inventory room for customers, which was difficult considering the females were coming in the hundreds, maybe thousands or worse by the millions.

I glanced at the clock to see it was a quarter past five. An exhausting Thursday, mentally noting myself to have Kazou put expired Ding-Dongs in their work lockers for forcing us to stay overtime for the absent employees.

,"Don't be angry, Rima!" Raising my tired eyes to the impenetrable bubble of Sachiko's cheerfulness. Her long beautiful chestnut hair was weaved into a braid by her skillful fingers, her eyes glittered with a cinnamon happiness despite the exhaustion her body was in, "The manager said she would give us a bonus for working overtime."

,"Really peachy…" I sighed, slumping my shoulders in order to lean against the glass counter and lightly peeking at the jewelry display of silver and gold. I traced the elaborate necklaces, bracelets, earrings and other craftsmanship of gold and silver with individual gems of agate, sapphire, opal, pearl, ruby, onyx and other forms of colorful mineral rocks.

Pushing myself up with my elbows, I scanned the entire store, which was now peaceful compared to the herd of fashion-followed females that were here not to long ago demanding me for a brand of shoe, purse, skirt, or other clothing item. They were a pack of wild, unmerciful, ravenous lioness fighting for the last piece of zebra carcass in the entire savanna; a horrible sight to see.

_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi, mou waraenai nante girai._

I pulled out my cell phone and automatically flipped it open; already knowing whose ring tone it belonged to, "Yes, Masaru? I'm coming home. I just got off…Okay, bye!" Sachiko's brown eyes pleaded, "Umeki is having a heart attack. Father went off for a hike in the next town. Umeki's now asserting himself as an adult, for once, about the time I come home." With swift movements, I grabbed my backpack and punched my timecard out, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Sachiko!"

,"Bye!" She waved in a child-like manner, while she sat in a spinning chair.

* * *

In Art class I paid attention on my canvas before me, light brushstrokes from my wrist made a dimensional effect on the black room and created a cowered form of a female in the middle of the darken room.

,"Miss Touya?" Looking over my shoulder I saw Miss Matsushita looking at me in her usual attire of second-hand ripped jeans, a white tank top and white sneakers slightly splatters in every shade of paint. She smiled at me, handing a piece of paper to me, "Good work!" She moved to the next student beside me, and gave them a scowl in disappointment. I glanced at the sheet:

AP Physics: A

H Literature: A

AP Government: A

Art: A

Physical Education: B

AP Foreign Language: A

AP Calculus: A

_Not surprised. _I sarcastically told myself as I stared at my Physical Education grade. Uncoordinated in many physical fields in sports activities and even walking on flat land forced my teacher to pity me by lowering my grade by one letter.

,"Not bad?" I jumped in my skin once I saw the famous male model sitting beside me by dragging his stool near mine. His eyes glinted once he looked at me, "Looks like no one is going to be stealing your title, scholarship student."

,"What about you?" He held his report card in front me to point out that if managed to get the scholarship, he would already be checking out of the prestigious academy by his current academic default, "I see. Miss Matsushita doesn't treat you as royalty as well as Mister Otani." Otani was substituting for Mister Ling in Physics for a while since he had an international teachers meeting in another country. He would be back next week.

I placed my report card in my backpack and swiftly returned to my dark canvas. In the dark, desolate painting I have yet to rid myself of my morbid fascination but had a lighter mood as I angled my brush of white paint to create a visual effect of light piercing through a small window. A small window of hope for the girl in the darken walls of my canvas.

,"I like it." I heard the Shiki heir to my right as I continued to focus on my artwork. I ignored his presence as I used the brush to paint more light streaks coming out of the window for the scared girl, "It has less pain. It has a sort of different feeling. Hope, right?"

My eyes caught his gleaming child-like ones, "Maybe…"

* * *

Reading a classic novel as I was walking to the Archery region to spend lunch with Big Sister. I bumped into someone that made me fall back on my spine and sighed in annoyance of my inability to balance on flat surfaces, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you! I'm very…" Raising my eyes slightly from the concrete floor, a hand was held out in front of me with the owner's purple eyes stared at me, "…clumsy. T-thank you, Hashimoto."

He pulled me up, "My pleasure." He reached for a book and kindly returned it to me, "Usually I don't like repeating myself but for you, I'll make an exception. You can call me Osamu." I finally realized he was carrying a large packet of papers.

,"What are those?" He grinned at me in an almost Shiki-like manner and handed me a piece of paper. I scanned the paper and saw my name, "Vote for Rima Touya for Knight Academy's Princess?"

,"Some students nominated you." My confused face seemed to faze through his happiness, "You have no idea why?" I shook my head, "Every year Knight Academy has this big dance where the students and staff members go all out for. In decorations, clothes, food, you name it. It's the only time where the student body chooses their Knight and Princess of Knight Academy. Usually the Knight and Princess have the first dance and split the grand prize the school raised from campaigning the nominees. Basically, It's a popularity contest."

,"Then why am I nominated?" Staring down at the expensive looking piece of paper, I thought people paid too much to just advertise an ordinary girl to become this graceful beauty.

He shrugged his shoulders, "The teachers write down the names of the nominees and then send it off to the school council. We put up flyers requested from the nominees and the rest is up to them. Whether they want to make more flyers, buttons or bribes to the entire school are entirely up to them." He patted the large stack of paper he held, "These are your flyers the student council made for you." _What a waste of paper!_

,"I'm flattered to be nominated and am very grateful for the work you and the student council put into those flyers but I highly doubt anyone would vote for me. I'm still surprised that someone even mentioned my name when the title clearly screams of Minako." My glasses-free face glanced at my shoes.

,"I'm not." My ears spiked up, raising my eyes from my cheap, dark shoes I was too stubborn to give up, "I mean. Minako has the upbringing of a princess-no doubt about that- but she doesn't really have the nobility in her character to help people." His eyes popped out of its sockets at the sight of his wrist watch, "Oh, I'm gonna be late! I'll see you around, Rima!"

He began sprinting to his true destination as I continued to walk toward the Archery area. Not two sentences away from my book, "Rima!"

I turned my head and saw Hashimoto, "I know this isn't the right time but will you go out with me?"

* * *

Saturday. A time of relaxation or at least so I heard. I slowly ate some leftovers of my homemade pasta once Masaru came into the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice and poured it into a plastic cup, "So, are we allowed to go to the gala?"

The pasta on the fork was placed in my mouth. I thought about the first time Masaru brought it up and concluded that he and Umeki seemed to be well-behaved, "Yeah. Why?" I knew that Masaru probably doubted that I would agree since he thought his difficult focusing at school would affect my decision as well as Umeki's drastic actions. But Masaru had managed to get to the top of his class in a matter of weeks, while Umeki's actions didn't really phase my decision.

,"It's tonight." I stopped the last piece of pasta from entering my mouth. His emerald eyes stared, "What?"

I dropped my fork on my plate, "Tonight?" He nodded, "As in this evening?" Nod, "You mean tonight?" He nodded once more.

,"Yeah, I thought Big Brother Senri told you." I banged my head on the wooden surface on every syllable of 'no' and 'why'. I heard him sip his juice, "Rima, you kill brain cells that way." I halted my head and raised it up.

,"Please, don't encourage me, Masaru." He gulped his juice and placed the cup in the sink. Exhaling, I quickly munched on the last piece of food on my fork. I was hoping to avoid this gala so the possible confrontation of Umeki and Shiki wouldn't be revealed, "What am I going to do?"

,"Just go." I automatically pushed my seat as I rose to the entrance of my Father. His flannel pajamas were crisp as though they were fresh laundry out of the process of washing machines and dryers. His brown hair was slightly disheveled as Masaru's bed head but the thin glasses on his sharp nose made me feel like I did have some of Father in me. Cleanly shaved- except for his newly grown mustache- after staying at home for a while as well as his fatigued visage becoming luminated by well-earned rest and the consumption of green tea daily. His wrinkles were almost invisible compared to when he returned home with the burden work that took away his youth.

,"Father…I can't." Lowering my head, I bowed apologetically.

,"Go have fun, sweetie." I slightly twitched at the sound of the long-lost nickname he gave me as a child. Raising my head, I was about to refuse his suggestion but held a hand out, "You work too hard, Rima. Going to school, working, modeling and juggling homework assignments until daybreak; there is more to life than working, Rima. Go have fun with your classmate, Shiki." He walked toward the counter, allowing me to glance at the blue fleece slippers Mom bought him for Christmas. His tired fingers were now individual body builders and were no longer shaking as he poured himself a steaming cup of green tea, "You are not only a student and employee, Daughter. You are a child who needs to run into the playground. You've been working as hard as I am, but Rima you have to stop once in a while and admire everything that surrounds you."

Lowering my head in shame, I noticed a pair of fleece slippers in front of the tile I was staring. A warm hand came to my cheek and lifted my posture to look into wise emerald eyes, "Father."

,"I will talk to Aki to cancel all your photo shoots for a few days." His long fingers glided over my hair orange hair; probably feeling nostalgic, "Go have fun, sweetie." He lifted his large jaw over my head and kissed my scalp.

I wrapped my arms around my Father, "Thank you, Dad." It was the first time I hugged Father-no! my Dad since he left.

* * *

Sorry for the super long delay of this chapter! But I blame bad luck and writers block and stupid, strenuous homework assignments!

Hopefully you like this chapter! Though I think you might not like it as much!

Unfortunately, this is probably the last time I update anytime soon. School is getting me super stress with two AP classes, extracurricular activities such as Academic Decathlon and Yearbook Committee, and an SAT prep class. So cross your fingers I do well in school, so I will be able to update sooner…seriously I need help!


	10. Chapter 10: Her Heart

Chapter 10: Her Heart

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Summary**- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

* * *

,"Is this necessary?" I glared at Dad and Masaru in the driver and passenger seat; they insisted to take me to one of the best clothing store for the gala. I grumbled to myself as I placed my chin on my hand, "Besides, I hate dresses."

His slanted smile, almost made me wonder how we managed to be related; we were almost complete opposites. His youthful optimistic views now and then clashed with my almost all-knowing pessimism outlooks.

Blowing a strand of my orange hair out of my visage, I slightly glanced at the envelope Shiki handed to me in such a haughty manner. I scowled at his arrogance as though he precisely knew my family's actions to my invitation to the gala. _They seem off today, why?_ Maybe since Dad is here more often. He obtained a new job at some big company that doesn't involve any sort of travel or late hours, so he goes to work and comes back home like he used to. We don't usually go out and Umeki didn't really whine or retort on us missing three photo shoots today?

The vehicle came to a sudden stop to a store with an elegant sign stating the company name: _**HANA**_, meaning flower; the exact lovely, delicate-like appearance opposite to mine.

Before I knew it, I was pushed out of my seat and into the sidewalk, "Hey!" My hand grabbed for the car door handle and pulled it, only to have it not budge. I pulled it again and again but to no avail I couldn't swing the car door open. I gave up, now I couldn't care less about the locked door.

,"We'll pick you up in a couple of hours." My dad smiled gently as I saw Masaru slightly smirked at my annoyed sigh.

,"Don't worry, I'm meeting up with Sachiko once I'm done with this." Getting out of the car, I heard the vehicle dive away from behind me. I walked through the clear glass doors similar to_**Kokoro**_ and was greeted by smiling employees.

A young lady in her early-twenties approached me and bowed. Her dark hair was darker than the evening sky but her eyes glinted a bright shade a light blue, "Welcome to _**HANA**_! I'm the manager, Miyako Kawasaki. How might I be of any service to you?" I blinked at disbelief at the sudden attention to me and came out of my trance as the woman spoke again, "What is that in you have there?" I trailed her eyes to the white envelope in my hand that I forgot was in my hand; it was upside down and its contents spilled on the clean, white tile floor. Three papers fell, two of them being the color of gold and mahogany.

,"I'm sorry…" Leaning down to pick it up, it was snatched away by the lady who scanned the small piece of paper that looked like a golden ticket in a movie I couldn't seem to put my finger on.

Her eyes scanned the piece of parchment and widen once she was done. She turned bow faced and hollered, "Ladies! Escort all the customers out of the store, immediately! Place the shades over the glass windows to avoid any prying eyes of the paparazzi!" I slightly cowered as she turned back to me only to be surprised to see a large grin on her expensive lips, "Sorry for being informal with you, Miss. We will escort everyone out of the store! Please, wait momentarily as we prepare your necessities!" She deeply bowed to me before returning the parchment to me and telling a nearby customer to make her final purchase.

Standing completely stunned I glanced at the golden piece of paper to have a message:

_Please accommodate to Miss Rima Touya. She is attending an important gala where many famous names and companies will be there; I appreciate it if you give her the suitable line of clothing to appear at the important occasion. I will pay for any purchase she makes as long as you tend to her needs and make her a beautiful young model that she is._

_Many thanks and great regards,_

_Senri Shiki_

I would have burnt and ripped that piece of paper if three employees didn't pull me into a V.I.P dressing room section, well hidden from customers which seem quite ionic since there wasn't a customer in sight.

The manager-Miyako Kawasaki- led me to a pure white seat foreign to my eyes and encouraged me to sit in it. Comfortably setting myself in the furniture, plates of colorful, exquisite looking finger foods, hors d'oeuvres, and appetizers were placed in my field of vision and almost swallowed my entire appearance. My eyes widen as a hundred racks of dresses were presented to me with a few happy employees standing by each side, speaking in unison, "Which one would you like to try, Lady Touya?"

Confusedly and bashfully replied, "Lady Touya?"

* * *

Sighing, I looked within the curtained dressing room to my dismay. I closed my eyes lightly and counted backwards from ten to one then opened my eyes slowly only to see the large, dressing area I am in to fade into my vision. The carpet felt extremely soft around the empty spaces between my fingers; my appendages gently glided over the satin-like surface. Staring up at the dark ceiling, I began to question if this was reality or a horrible nightmare I'll be able to awaken from. I feel as though I'm dreaming. I placed my index finger and thumb on my arm and tightly pressed them, only to pull my hand away and rub my redden arm, "Ow…"_Maybe harder_, "Ow. Ow." _Okay, this will definitely make me fall off my bed_, "Ow!"

,"Is something wrong, Lady Touya? Would you like some employees to come and assist you?" A sweet voice with a hint of concern came from the curtain door.

,"N-no thank you." I stuttered, quickly shooting up from the soft expensive-looking floor._Dang it! It's real! If I ever meet Senri Shiki again, I'll make sure to step on-or rather smash-his expensive shoes and key his limo on my way home! Masaru and Dad well get there's too!_

,"Would you mind coming out and showing us how the dress looks on you?" The manager's voice held a tint of excitement and happiness as though she was determined that the dress around me was the one I was going to buy.

I shyly revealed myself to the thousand female employees. They all smiled with glee and made sweet comments on the emerald dress and me that fitted my figure. Turning my eyes to the mirror to see myself in tenth dress I have tried on. It wasn't ugly in fact it was beautiful. The previous nine dresses were extremely lovely made in privileged fabric of satin, silk and velvet and were ornately detailed with extreme care but none didn't seem to catch my eye. Honestly, they just weren't my style.

,"Lady Touya?" My head rose up at the manager's voice, who held her hand out to an elegant peach colored gown another employee was displaying toward me, "If you are unsatisfied with the dress, here is another one if you wish to try."

My bored, azure eyes glanced at the rack of clothes in front of me and were caught by the attention of strapless, empire waist dark blue dress with a black bow on the back. With a quick movement I managed to have the dress in my fingers without the need of the million hands of the helpful _**HANA**_employees.

I turned the dress to see it in many points of views. The fabric of the dress felt soft between my fingers to what I assume to be satin. With my fingernail, I trace the details within the bottom corner piece of clothing connected the bejeweled dots on the fabric to created a butterfly. My azure eyes were completely lost in the black-blue fabric in a mesmerized state.

,"Lady Touya?" I jerked at the sound that interrupted my trance. Manager Kawasaki looked up at me, "Would you like to try on this item?" I nodded, "Very well. Show us once you have it on."

With small steps I walked to the dressing room and took my time placing it on me. Consumed by the beauty of the dress, I made careful movements when placing the dress around my waist, not bother to even glance at it in the mirror's reflection. Too absorbed in the natural, simple beauty of the dress I subconsciously revealed myself to the employees. I scared myself once I saw my feet in the mirror's reflection; slowly raising my vision on my legs and how the hem of the dress fell on them, how snug the dress fit against my waist and how my torso felt against the satin.

,"She's so pretty!"

,"No wonder Senri Shiki chose her!"

,"My goodness! She's a swan hidden in a duckling's feathers!"

,"She's very stunning!"

,"Quite lovely!"

,"It suits you very well, Lady Touya." Brushing my yellow-orange locks, Manager Kawasaki stood with a pleasant smile on her face, "You seem to like it, as well. Do you wish to purchase it?"

,"Y-yes, please." I returned to my normal attire of faded jeans, a white shirt, and a pair of dirty sneakers. Her manicured fingers gently held the dress while she held out her other hand, "Come, Lady Touya. We must find you suitable footwear and accessories?"

Placing my hands in front of me, I hesitated, "O-oh. N-no thank you. I-I feel very content with just purchasing the dress."

Her smile widen as she placed her hand over her mouth and gently laughed, "He was right. You are quite modest, Lady Touya. Do not worry, Senri Shiki ordered me to accommodate your needs. By which, he means a complete fashion attire of, not only, a dress but shoes, bracelets, earrings, and even more. He will pay for everything you like."

,"I understand, but-" Her smile slightly faltered, making her open her blue orbs in confusion, "b-but I really am comfortable with only a limit amount of material possessions especially if it means I would only be using it for one evening or event." By the way her facial features changed, I could tell she was taken aback by my reply.

,"Very well." Her pearly smiled glistened with her lips, "Though, just to satisfy Senri Shiki's desire and order we shall try on some footwear." She placed her index finger to her mouth and winked.

_Wow_…I followed her into another section in the store…I never thought the aristocracy would turn against their own…

* * *

Sachiko stood walking with me, glancing inside the large bag that easily concealed the large logo of _**HANA**_. She shuffled items within the bag, "You are so lucky, Rima! You were able to shop at_**HANA**_! The mother store of _**KOKORO**_!"

I huffed at the brunette's reply, "Don't remind me! I don't even understand why he insists on giving me such materialistic luxuries. Giving me such things as though I was born with my hands cupped together, begging for spare change. I think it's kind of superficial." Lowering my breath toward Sachiko, "And don't sound so excited! Girls from around the globe would hunt me down and mount my head on their fireplaces."

Sachiko's laughter made me scowl. She calmed down her giggles, wiping a tiny tear from the end of her eye, "Rima, you make him sound like a criminal. He is more like your personal hero. Senri Shiki is a combination of that one guy whose last name is Hood and has a bird's name and another guy who met that one girl named Juliet, but…"

She smiled and peeked at me at the corner of her eye, "But?"

,"But only for you." She lightly danced ahead of my footing and made a happy twirl before stopping in front of me, "Senri Shiki seems to be really interested in you."

Scratching the back of my head, I distantly stared at the cloud filled sky, "I don't know why." It was a nice sunny day but the clouds allow me to look toward the light blue ocean without the fearful possibility of losing my sight, "He really gets on my nerves sometimes, acting completely cocky and arrogant." I sighed and closed my eyes, only reopening them as I look in front of where I was going.

,"But he becomes different when he's around you." The brunette held onto a lamppost in order to pull herself into a ballet twirl and stop a few moments later.

,"Different?"

The graceful dancer stepped a few paces ahead of me before turning around to face me,"Yeah. Kazou says he sees him change, too. I think both were just hanging out one day- I think at a movie or somewhere else- and when Kazou mentioned you, Shiki suddenly wanted to talk about anything that involved you."

,"He is a stalker!" My scowl deflected Sachiko's raised eyebrow, "I see him almost every day; we don't have all the same classes and he puts my family, you and Kazou into his plans! Every move I make I don't know who else will go against me!"

,"We're not betraying you Rima." Her brown eyes glanced at the hidden bag with my purchase inside. There was a small glint within her eyes, "Such a pretty dress!" Looking up her eyes glimmered like two bright constellations, "How about wearing a pink dress?"

,"I don't think so."

The sour look on her face appeared on her soft face as though she was denied a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. I laughed making someone sudden scream- or rather squeal. Opening my eyes, I saw Sachiko's brown hair flowing in a wave-like pattern as she jumped up and down like a chocolate-colored bunny that found a large pile of carrots for herself, "Rima! You laughed!" I raised a confused eyebrow, "I never heard you laugh! Not as cute as that!"

,"Yeah, so?" I sighed continuing to walk.

Sachiko trailed behind me with an unsatisfied look on her delicate visage, "What do you mean 'so'? Before, you never so much as twitched your mouth to smile, let alone, laugh. You would always put on a stone-like look on your face, as though you never felt any emotion in your life." My diverted eyes gave her a questioning look, "Well, other than utter anger and annoyance."

Her smile grew as I curtly smiled, "You're crazy."

,"Hey!" My eyes turned to the street to see a sleek, black limo driving slowly beside Sachiko and I. There was a pair of violet orbs peeking behind a pair of exquisitely difficultly pronounced pair of shades. There was a sudden feeling of de já vu that's somehow involved with that male model, "Thought I say hello to my classmate."

,"Rima!" Sachiko's anxious voice whispered into my ear, "Let's go. You have to get ready for the Gala." I looked between her and the male in the limo, "C'mon Rima! Senri Shiki is waiting…" My mind automatically thought of many ways to make not only my life miserable.

The passenger seat of the limo flew open and closed with the Hashimoto male quickly placing his hand to push his blonde hair out of his violet eyes. His clothes were almost like the taste of aristocracy foreign from my knowledge beside the fact that he purchased them in town strolling toward me, "What's wrong Rima?" His shades were moved from his eyes to his blond roots by his hand, "Want a ride?"

,"Sorry, Hashimoto," I bowed apologetically, "I appreciate your offer but I have to be somewhere right now." As I was about to leave, something held its grip on my wrist forcing me to look into a pair of amethyst orbs dangerously close to me, "H-Hashimoto?"

His face moved to my left ear, "I'm still expecting my answer at the Gala. I won't give you up, so easily." His hot breath brushed against my neck; I felt his cool fingers tuck my orange hair behind my hair as something grazed against my pale throat. His face returned to my pale visage, "See you soon, My Rima." With a fast motion, Hashimoto's held my hand and tenderly placed his aristocratic lips on my knuckles with a sudden twinkle in his eyes. _My Rima?_

He walked back to his limo and placed his shades back on his nose. I had a feeling that he winked at me behind the dark windows of his limo.

,"Rima! Senri Shiki's waiting!" Sachiko's arm forced me down the street as I attempted to walk or rather jog at the same pace as her. As I began to protest she childishly pouted at me, "But I want you to try on this dress."

Without realizing, my brunette friend led me down a few blocks in front of a frilly women's clothing store. All the mannequins wore bright colors that reminded me of neon colored candy and the false make-up on their faces made me assumed someone shouldn't have graduated from cosmetology school.

Sachiko's perfectly manicured oval fingernail pointed to a bright neon dress with numerous ruffles at the hem and with colorful pok-a-dots that seemed to pop out an unnatural shade for human eyes. A wide smile revealed her big, white teeth; "I want to see to see you as a large doll!"

,"Don't even think about it!"

* * *

,"I'm glad you decided to come, Rima." Umeki glanced at me from his rear view mirror. Crossing my arms in an immature manner, he smiled and laughed at my actions.

Umeki was driving his brand new sports car that managed not to be scratched and dented in the past couple of hours. He came to the house with a newly bought business suit and appeared somewhat enthusiastic about the gala like a teenage girl going to prom with her boyfriend; you don't want to ruin their occasion. Picking Masaru and I, he was giddy with happiness- I think it's because we're his cash cows.

,"Where did you get the dress, Rima?" I jumped inside my skin, as I noticed his attention was towards me as the car was at a red light.

Playing with the hem of my dress, I hesitated to respond, "It was a gift."

,"Secret admirer?" Scowling at him, he retreated his focus on the road just in time when the traffic light glowed green. He chuckled, "I don't know about your father but I don't like romantic relationships to interfere with work."

Exhaling a breath, shutting my eyes, "Shut up." My fingers outlined my headphones and curled around them as I brought them to my eardrums to one of my songs from SCANDAL blasting on high volume. Before placing my earphones in my ears, I caught some of Umeki's retorts of damaging my eardrums and going deaf. _Don't encourage me!_

In a few minutes, I obeyed Umeki by lowering the volume as I changed the song I was listening to for the upbeat rhythms of NiCO Touches The Wall. Masaru came close to me, attempting to catch the lyrics to his favorite band, though gave up, as he was unable to decipher which song I was listening to.

The silence was peaceful until I mentally reminded myself that Senri Shiki was going to be there as well as Osamu Hashimoto. Two males that seem to have a bad taste in girls…scratch that, very bad taste in girls. Both are very interested in me, and I know it, but I'm oblivious to understand why. Senri Shiki talked to me the first day I came to Knight Academy but Osamu was the only person to attempt to befriend me…in a way. Pressing my cheek on my hand, I blew away a few strands of my bangs away from my sight. _I hate rich guys…_

My mind flashed everything that involved Senri Shiki and Osamu Hashimoto. The kisses and advances Hashimoto is giving to me made my cheeks burn. My heart rapidly palpated at the numerous times Shiki has stood dangerously close to me and the couple of kisses that made me paralyze. _WAIT! I received kisses from both of them! They both kissed me? What the heck? I'm no free kissing booth! I shouldn't be a kissing booth at all!_

It was quite in the car for couple hours until Umeki spoke.

,"We'll be at the Gala in a few minutes, so once we're in just socialize and relax. And if either of you see Senri Shiki, find me quickly."

His car pulled up in front of the large, upscale hotel where it is suppose to be held. The old architecture was intact from modern society as I took in the details of the sculptures and pillars of the building; I felt as though I was in the streets of Milan or Athens- a lovely location full of history and culture blended together.

I opened my door despite Umeki's protests of acting like an improper lady. Pulling off my headphones and turning off my music player, I placed them in my small purse. Managing to balance on two inch heels were difficult but I was able to stand properly and miraculously walk through the entrance without clinging to Masaru's arm. I couldn't help but stare at the enormous chandelier that sent light in every direction within the large room.

Despite the chandelier brightening the entire room, there were a few candles lit on some dinner tables that were covered with bright, crimson and white tablecloths. The aristocracy was dinning with one another, drinking with one another and conversing with one another; I felt like a fish out of water.

Masaru walked with me to a table with our names on them. Looking up at Masaru, forced his eyes to temporarily glanced down at me, "What?" Pressing my fingers against his skin, he yelped, "Ow! What was that for?"

A frown dug deep into my lips. I sat myself down on a chair quickly to avoid falling, "You're getting taller than me."

He grinned as though the source of pressure was lifted off his shoulders. Once he sat down across from me he lightly laughed, "I know you hate being short Rima, but don't get angry at me because you can't grow an inch or two." His grin turned into a Shiki-like smirk.

His face popped out and scrunched in an awkward manner as I crashed my heel against his shin in a fast motion. My hand reached over nonchalantly to my glass of water and sipped it, "I'm sorry, Little Brother. What was it you were speaking to me about?"

,"N-Nothing." He managed to whimper, "Guys don't like violent girls, you know that?" I brushed off his comment. A scowl formed on his face for a moment. I turned around my seat to see what Masaru was glaring at- rather who he was glaring at- a masquerade figure walking toward our table.

Masaru glared his jaded daggers into the masked being walking near our table. The masked figure politely bowed to my seated brother and I then continued his stroll. Without another word Masaru grabbed my hand, "Umeki told us to socialize. Let's dance." He led me to the dance floor, where an orchestra filled with black dressed musicians provided the classical music.

My hand was practically glued to Masaru since gravity wasn't really fond high heels affiliating with a klutzy girl as me. With slow movements, I glided against the wooden polished dance floor and suddenly felt graceful; for a moment I thought I wasn't even dancing at all but actually standing on Masaru's shoes. I managed not to fall and Masaru provided the protection against males who wanted to dance with me. As he spun me around, I somehow managed to be in someone else's arms. The masked figure! I looked up for the protection of Masaru, only to see the back of his tuxedo as he made his way to the buffet table.

,"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" His voice was slightly husky and his grip onto me felt like lead.

,"More like startled." I prevented myself from stuttering, "I wasn't expecting my dance partner to hand me over without telling me. Sorry."

,"For what?" We were placed in the correct dancing position as he led me around the dance floor.

,"I'm not such a very good dancer." Avoiding eye contact, I attempted to focus whatever was around me instead of the masked male, "It's best not to dance with me. Go ask the young lady in the green gown." I released myself from the masked figure's grip and walked toward my table, not thinking of looking back.

The young lady in the green dress managed to stop me mid-step, as she looked me right in the face. Her visage was hidden behind a black fan while her emerald eyes pierce into my very entity.

, "Nice to see you again, Touya." Minako's bleached teeth were revealed as she folded her fan against her palm. Gold bangles chimed against one another on her other hand as she placed it against her hip, "I didn't know you were a maid as well."

,"Excuse me." I attempted to move away from her but her outstretched arm prevented me. She was wearing a green dress in the exact shade of her eyes above the length of her knees, black stiletto heels, and her usual gold bracelets making their own tune from the orchestra. Her hair was placed in a half ponytail with a few strands of her dark lengthy hair slightly covering her gold necklaces around her collarbone.

,"We have unfinished business, Touya." I could feel her murdering me with her green eyes; "You disrespected me as a host. Making me feel as a lowly life form as you. For allowing me to experience such a atrocious feeling, I expect an apology from you."

I sighed, "What do I need to apologize for exactly? Shiki's affiliation with me? Or about Shiki, in general?"

I thought she was ready to attack me- again - but she held in a composed look on her face. But I could clearly see her mouth twitch as though she was a growling pitbull unable to maul the kitten across the street, "Why you filthy little-"

My arm was tugged toward another direction as I glanced up at the person who saved me. The masked man! He gave a small smile at me, "How about you repay me with a few dances?"

I involuntarily nodded at his request making him grin a little wider at me, until I realized what I did. _What was I thinking?_

_

* * *

_

,"I enjoy dancing with you, Miss Rima."

I was taken aback, "How do you know my name?"

,"I have my ways." His grin widen as we swayed against the soft humming of the cluster of saxophones and violins, "And as for my name, doesn't worry too much about it. As a model myself, I find your work very amazing and beautiful for a up-and-coming young model."

_Is this guy blind or delirious?_ As I began to stare at his face and noticed his eyes were a slightly dark shade of blue. He began staring back at me, "Are you starting to fall for me, Miss Rima?" He spoke casually, without his husky voice. I gently pushed him a few inches away from me.

,"Don't be so hopeful. I'm not into relationships, especially on the job." He chuckled lightly and pulled me closer to him, "Whom do you model for? I don't think I've seen you before?"

His mask completely covered his head and half his face, with the only exposed feature being his mouth, "I work with many different companies, so I don't have a specific agency." His grin quirked into a small frown, "I'm kinda disappointed you don't recognize me. Don't worry, we'll be working with each other." He winked at me.

I blinked a few times, "Shiki? What are you doing? I'm going to get in trouble with my manager." I searched desperately for the disheveled bleached blonde-haired male around the room.

He pointed to his mask as though he found the secret entrance to the Fountain of Youth or the Lost City and Treasures of Atlantis, "That's what this mask is for! Aren't you happy to see me, Rima?"

,"I'm going to get in trouble." While trying not to make sure Umeki wasn't within my peripheral vision as I placed my entire strength to slip away from Shiki's hands. My attempts to free myself from his arms were futile, "Shiki, please, I can't be seen with you."

His voice became stern and almost angered,"Why?" My body became closely held in his forearms as though he was afraid I would escape into another country or world where he will never see me.

,"Umeki's life long goal is to meet you and become your modeling agent. He was just using Masaru and me as a way to meet you and launch off his business career." I sighed pushing him away and be surprised at his attempts to have me in his physical reach of human contact.

His long silence forced me to look up at me, "And you're okay with him doing this?" Averting my eyes from his intense gaze made his grip on my shoulders heavier and tighter than lead, "Answer me, Rima. You never talk to me."

,"I don't really care what Umeki does. He helped Masaru and I with what we need and wanted-" Shiki's large hand squeezed my arm cutting me off. His eyes were filled with an odd mixture of worry, anger, and confusion; I noticed anything I said or did he would always give me _those_ eyes. I didn't know if it was because he hated me or because he didn't know how to deal with the situation that he was suppose to feel complete outrage and bewilderment.

His arm began to lead my body into another direction,"Come with me." I slightly stumbled on my own heels but miraculously didn't fall on the wooden dance floor. His footsteps advanced at a different pace from mine and into another corridor, the luminous room filled with lively music and talk began to diminish as we moved further into the shadows of the dark and silent hallways.

After turning on a couple of corners, I was nearly out of breath. Before I knew it I was in an open area where I can see the stars glinting in the evening star and the glowing moon as the source of light for the both of us. I began to take in the surrounding I was in; we were on a bandstand in the hotel's courtyard. The cool breeze sent a shiver down my spine and urged me to go back to the warmth of the hotel's lively dance hall.

I began to walk down the steps of the bandstand until Shiki grabbed my wrist, "Where are you going?"

,"Inside." I bluntly pointed out as I rubbed my hand against my arm, "It's cold outside. I'm going to end up getting sick in this cold weather."

My breath hitched, "You should have brought my coat." Senri Shiki had pulled me into his chest as he rubbed my bare arms, hoping the friction of his hands would prevent me from becoming a human ice sculpture, "It'll keep you in warm when I'm away." My heart began to race; I tried to pull him away from me to calm my beating heart but he embraced me tighter, "Why do you push me away?"

I sensed his azure-gray eyes staring down at me as I avoided him.

,"Is it because of Hashimoto?" I jerked my head up; his eyes filled with wrath and discouragement, "You like him, don't you?"

Moving a few clicking steps away from him; I turned my back towards him,"No. How do you come up with these ridiculous ideas?" I was cold –in character and physical sensation- but I didn't care at the moment. I hated drama. My breath exhaled in complete vexation towards the male model, "I don't care. I'm getting colder so I'm going inside."

I sighed, walking into the upcoming chilly evening air forming goosebumps on my bare skin. I spoke too soon since I felt some force prevent me from further moving a step, and as I turned around to scowl at the person felt their flesh press against my cold cheek. Blink. Blink. His mask was in-between his fingers, unveiling his reddish brown disheveled mane along with his closed eyelids. I was entirely paralyzed by Shiki's kiss, making my heart start to beat crazily as before. He secured his grip on my hand as I began to struggle to break away from him, but he was strong and his lips were lingered against my now warm cheeks.

He pulled away from my cheek and stared at me apologetically, "I know you don't like to be touched but I just _had_ too…" Slowly he released my arm, "I just…don't…want you to be around Hashimoto. " It was his turn to turn his back to me and sheepishly rub the back of his neck, "I heard…he had contact with you…and…you know…kissed you." He said the word kissed, as though it was a sinful word- or rather a taboo word and action that Hashimoto should do, "He didn't try anything else on you, right?"

Even with his spine toward me I noticed the light hue of red was spread across his nose. For some odd reason, I held in a giggle in my throat. This nervous moving and flushing faced Shiki tangling his already messy hair was different from the nonchalant, mysterious Shiki with a pair of shades on his hair.

* * *

I tapped my pencil against my binder and made an annoying beat that was completely ignored by aristocratic ears. I sighed, waiting for Big Sister Yumiko in the half-empty Archery field. I sat on a bench with my cheek boringly placed on my hand as I waited for Big Sister Yumiko to come.

A new Monday filled with gossip over the Gala and the upcoming dance with even more advertisement to choose this year's next Knight and Princess. I ignored the newfound energy of the students who advertised themselves in this popularity contest where only the ones who bribed or blackmailed will be the victors. I half-feared and half-ignored the possibility of a giant parade in the streets of the neighborhood just for the promoting of a single person to be the Academy's Knight or –even worse- the Academy's Princess! I've heard females are quite brutal when it came to having the title 'Princess' in front of their name. Further proving my point of the materialistic and greedy nature of the prosperous and fortunate Bourgeois of males and females populating Knight Academy.

The Gala passed and came with Umeki whining incessantly on the way home about not being able to meet with Senri Shiki. Apparently, only his manager was at the Gala since he was incapable to attend since he had an _important business_to attend to. Personally, I was grateful at Shiki but I began to wonder why he questioned my interaction with Hashimoto.

I discreetly flipped open my sketch book to a blank page and started drawing. I began an outline filled with shapes in different angles and sides. A long crooked line was made after an interruption of a group of snobby rich girls screeched in complete happiness for some reason. As I glanced at them, they giggled while not so secretly pointing at me. With their freshly coated painted fingers out of the most popular beauty parlor. Minako's dark hair was noticeable in the crowd of howling aristocratic females.

Minako has tried to mess with my mind on several occasions including putting hate notes in my locker, trying to glue me on my seat and in the continuation of throwing crumbled balls of notebook paper at the back of my head in Physics class. _What a wasteful way to kill trees!_

Within a second, I placed my earphones into my lobes and played the current song on my music player on high volume. A very unscholarship student move, but I didn't want to be in Knight Academy, right now. After placing my attention back on my sketchbook, the group of obnoxious girls left when their growling laughter didn't faze me. Sighing, I drank in the lyrics:

I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
iki wo hisomete matte iru Deadly Night  
Dont scare me majo ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo  
sono me ni utsuseru kara

See you in your dreams Yeah baby  
kowai yume dato shite mo

,"Hey!" I jumped at the sudden voice that was able to break through my concentration and the high volume blasting into my ear lobes. I quickly pulled my earphones out of my head for the possibility of being caught by a teacher or school official. Looking over my shoulder, Senri Shiki's brown mane slightly covered his blue-gray eyes as he titled his smile and sat next to me, "Yumiko, told me you'd be here. She's going to be coming a little late and thought I'd give you some company."

,"You don't have to." My eyes fell back to my drawing as I started where I left off, "Besides aren't you going to hang out with your friends."

,"No. I rather prefer being with you." My vision averted to him, "What was it you were listening to?" He helped himself to place my earphone into his ear, and jerked slightly over the loud volume. He placed it back in his ear and began to listen to the lyrics, "Tommy heavenly 6?"

I blinked, "Yeah, You like them?"

,"Sort of. I hear their songs on the radio from time to time but never had the ability to remember any of their songs, unfortunately. What other recording artists do you have in here?" He smiled and started to browse my playlist and listening to the songs of my music player with much curiosity as a toddler seeing the green grass, blue sky and white clouds of nature. Again I returned to my drawing while momentarily glancing at Shiki toying with the buttons of my music player, "You did it again?"

My red-yellow mane jerked up as I stared into the all knowing bluish-gray eyes of the famous model, "What?"

,"You're smiling." His infamous smirk appeared and grew as I avoided his stare, "It's not something bad. I like seeing you smile, especially when you don't realize you're doing it. It's kinda fun."

I ignored his comment and tried to focus on my drawing, "Whatever. I don't smile."

,"How about this?" He scooted closer towards me, much to the distaste of some females within a three-yard radius of us, "We already have a planned photo shoot in a few days. If you can smile in just a few shots with me or without me than I'll stop talking about your smile or laugh. And I'll stop dragging you everywhere I go, okay?" I nodded and his smirked turned into a small frown, "Though it'll be a shame to lose such a radiant smile and musical laughter." His hand moved to my cheek, his thumb caressed my skin.

I sighed, ignoring his actions as the usual arrogant nature of Senri Shiki. My focus was fixed on my paper filled with many lines and shapes curved by my sketching pencil as I began to move fluidly along the page, "What if I only smile in a couple of shots?" His hand released its position from my face.

,"Then you go on a date with me." His hand held his flawless cheek gently. The sun's rays gleamed against his silver-cobalt eyes as though he held some secret the world didn't know and apparently neither did I.

,"What?" He laughed.

,"Just kidding. You can teach me about art in your art studio at home." His smirk widen as my eyes did. No one knew about my art studio. Only Masaru. My own Dad didn't know. Umeki, my manager never really cared about my passion of art so there was no point in telling him about it. Sachiko and Kazou are my best friends, who know my love of art and yet didn't know about the existence of my art studio.

I slowly placed my pencil against the surface of my paper, "How did you know?"

,"Masaru," I mentally glared at my little brother and reminded myself to plan revenge against my sibling, "But if it's not too much to request from you…" My eyes noticed he held my music player out for me to return as he scooted even closer to me, "…Can you draw a picture of me?"

As usual, his arrogance astounds me more than the crystals craved into delicate teardrop shapes for his chandeliers drilled into every room in his ceiling, until he said the last request.

,"Or can you draw yourself…for me?"

I was surprised at his strange request and change of attitude. I began to place my sketchbook away, "Why?"

,"My birthday is coming up soon." He started whispering, " I forgot I didn't tell you sooner, and I didn't want you spending any money on me. It's not really important to me. Plus I want something special from you, something I'll easily remember to cherish."

My heart started beating hard against my ribcage, again.

* * *

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCK! So please excuse any possible grammar/spelling errors! It's been a long time!

I'm super, super, SUPER SORRY for not updating for an EXTREMELY LONG TIME! I've been really busy with school and extracurricular activities and events at my school! I'm SO sorry for the super long wait! I hope you guys aren't as angry and upset at me as I am with myself! I curse the AP classes!

Honestly, I did **NOT** stop writing this!

I (stupidly) lost my flash drive, which had my completed chapter of His Fame, Her Self, at school. My sister misplaced my second flash drive, so it's somewhere hidden in the mountain of mess in my bedroom.

Luckily, my older sister is my lifesaver for graciously buying me a new one! Another struck of good luck; I managed to have my lost flash drive returned to me! My teacher- thank goodness I've known her for three years- had it in her possession and managed to save it for me, but since I come late to school on an almost daily basis she forgot!

I wholeheartedly apologize to all readers and reviewers!

I'm grateful for all your patience and continuing support!

20 pages just for you! Hope you like it!

Rima's ring tone when Masaru called in chapter 9 is D-Techno Life by UVERworld

For any of you wondering which song Rima is listening to NiCO Touches The Wall, it's Hologram.

Song in Rima's music player is Paper moon by Tommy heavenly 6

Also, I decided to add in Shiki's upcoming birthday. I honestly don't know his exact birthday, so please don't hurt me


	11. Chapter 11: His Persistence

Chapter 11: His Persistence

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Summary**- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

I'd like to thank the readers and reviewers of the last two chapters: _**.pUddiNg.x, shikixxrima, kawaii hime-sama, sangoyasha, sachiko haruki, princessxofxthexmoon456, Neko-Of-Love, xoxokittygirlxoxo, anon, kAtiE-lUvs-mcr, 13ismynumber, bL00dybLaCkr0sE16, xXDarknessofDeathXx, ChainedHs2rt**_

Once again I would like to sincerely thank everyone for the support and reviews, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

My mirror reflected a bespectacled, red-haired, blue-eyed, lanky and clumsy teenage girl. I wore a red tank top and a pair of dark shorts; nothing special. I sighed as my eyes glanced at the magazine cover of a 'perfect' girl before it clanked against the metal surface of a trash bin. Lifting the green hairbrush, I began to brush the tangles out of my hair.

Apparently there was no school today, this mild Wednesday mid-morning. I think it had something to do with repairs in the main building or a sort of holiday only rich people celebrated or knew about. Alone in the house is quite odd as Dad went to work; Masaru is at school and Umeki being Umeki. I placed the brush back on the dresser table's surface.

My attention was toward the dark frames as I attempted to clean the lens with the hem of my shirt. Apparently, everyone began to question why I began to wear my glasses again but I don't really care what they want me to appear. Everyone asked- Dad, Umeki, Masaru, Sachiko, Kazou, and even Hashimoto, but as always I ignored their questioning as I see it as pointless to repeat myself.

In order to make my house less empty, I placed my music player on the dock of a stereo system. I started skimming up and down my playlist in my music player until I was content on the recording artist and song I chosen. Before I could press play, my ears perked up at a small noise coming from my window. Turning my hair, I caught a glimpse of an object making the noise as it bounced off the glass surface.

I slowly walked toward my window, another object hit against the reflective surface and the barrage of objects halted as I opened my window. My fingers held the small mass the source of my attention, "A rock?"

,"Hey there Juliet!" My mane of yellow-red hair perked up at the voice. On my lawn, Senri Shiki stood with much pride as his hands were stuffed in his expensive jeans pockets. His usual smirk was painted on his face, "Want to sneak out of the castle?"

I sighed, "No, Romeo. Bye." Rolling my eyes, I pushed my window down and locked it for fear of him even thinking of coming into my room. His face fell as I heard a muffled 'Come on!' from the transparent surface.

Something compelled me to be less cold towards him as I opened my window again. _I was already cruel to him at the Gala; I guess I shouldn't abuse his kindness- if one could call stalking and turning dear friends and family members against me as a sort of Good Samaritan action_. My cheek rested against my palm, "I'm listening."

His eyes shined, "Want to grab a bite to eat? Or just hang out?"

My eyebrow rose as I moved my hand to push my glasses off the brim of my nose, "Why?"

,"I know you're lonely." My heart dropped. He grinned, shifting his footing, "And you are probably very bored without me." His eyebrows moved up and down playfully

,"Don't flatter yourself."

,"How about it then?" He nodded his head toward the limo parked in front of my house. _Great! Nothing weird in the neighborhood, just a shiny, black limo parked conspicuously in front of a washed out white colored house! _"We can just hang out and finish our game of 20 questions."

My fingers yearned to power drill my bedroom window, but it's considered a fire hazard for one thing, "I really don't want to go. " I honestly didn't want to be trapped inside my own house for the entire day, "But, why not?"

The male was completely enlightened by my agreement of downcast eyes and shrugged shoulders.

* * *

,"So, get anything from the menu, I'm buying." Senri peeked behind a pair of dark shades as he covered his face with the visor of his baseball cap.

Placing the colorful, laminated menu on the table, my hand cradled my cheek, "We're not in a big named five-star restaurant. I can actually afford to eat here!" Glancing at the menu, I sighed in annoyance.

A small diner was a few blocks away from _**Kokoro**_, with a well thought out menu and prices. Normally people wouldn't crowd around such a placid area, but during the afternoon weekends the restaurant was equivalently noisy and crowded as the neighborhood zoo.

A perky waitress about a couple years older than me came strolling by our table. Her blonde hair was in an odd hairstyle with colorful highlights that screamed of individuality and her brown eyes gleamed happily as though working at a diner part-time was better than going on a year-round cruise on a private yacht, "Hello, what would the nice couple like today?"

I ignored the comment as I pointed to a nice looking meal on the menu, "I would like the double cheeseburger with the side of French fries and a medium soda, please."

Her long fingernails grasped my menu as she jotted down my order with a swirly looking purple pen on a small note pad. She smiled at me, "Thank you." Her mahogany eyes darted to the disguised male across from me, "And what would the gentleman like?"

,"The same as my date, please." He returned his menu to the lady as he avoided my deep-set glare.

,"You're first time on a date?" She raised her eyebrows with curiosity and grinned wider as Shiki nodded, "Then I'll you lovebirds the special on me." Her blinding smile left in a rhythmic motion of her skipping towards a door with large black letters stating it was only for employees.

I reached my hand over forward as I attempted to hit the visor of Shiki's cap but managed to scrape my two fingers on the brim," Why didn't you tell her we weren't on a date?"

,"Well, we technically are." He adjusted his cap over his reddish-brown hair- I assumed to avoid being recognized and being almost hit by me again, "I mean, our first date wasn't really over since we answered only one of each other's twenty questions. So should I count that as your second question?"

The perky waitress returned with our drinks and as soon as she left I quickly mumbled, "Your turn."

,"What made you interested in art?" He placed his elbows on the edge of the table but leaned forward toward me, as though he was placing some secret national security upon our conversational game of 20 questions.

I sipped my soda, "I don't really know, but I starting drawing when I received a sketchbook from my Dad on one of my birthdays. But…I'm not sure how I began to pursue art as a passion rather than a hobby." I shrugged my shoulders in a vapid manner, "Don't think over it so much." Glancing up, I realized the hidden model was awaiting my question, "So…why modeling?"

,"It's a bit different yet similar from my parents' careers. It's a business but a kind of paralyzed acting, plus it's something no one in my family has." He laughed as he leaned in closer, "What about you? Why did you decide to model?"

Pushing the paper cup away from me, I placed a bored interest on the model in front of me, "I just wanted to relieve some financial issues. Umeki offered Masaru and I a couple of opportunities and we later began doing them more frequently under aliases so as no to intervene with our normal lives. Umeki also thought the modeling experience would give me some confidence but I'm just stubborn."

,"So are you planning to go to an art school after high school?" He continued, "You have a portfolio filled with your work, so why not show it off!"

,"What?" I crossed my arms and placed my eyes on the model with a bigger smirk on his lips than previously.

,"Is that another question?"

I glared a pair of daggers toward the grinning Shiki model,"No. But this one is: How did you know about my portfolio?"

,"You should already know. He has messy brown haired thirteen year old who just so happens to be related to you." He grinned, revealing the pearly rectangular row of teeth. I huffed angrily at I sipped my carbonated drink, "Why are you so against showing your art?"

"I'm not going to art school since it's too expensive for me to attend, and even with enough grants and scholarships I won't be able to be to a week into a single semester." His eyes burned into me vehemently as I diverted my eyes from his stare, "I don't like showing off my art as other people because it seems stupid to just draw, paint, or sculpt just to obtain praise. I love doing art because I love art, not the attention."

,"Five to three." He perked his eyebrow, "Why aren't you asking anything? And yes that counts as my sixth question."

Pushing my back to the red polyester seating I tediously placed my chin on my hand, "Girls talk about you constantly it seems it would be best not to pry too much into your personal life. I mean, those high fashion and popular magazine do it continuously at you, I assumed you would be upset at me wanting to ask questions." A Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face as I sipped my drink, "What?

,"So you do care about me."

My initial reaction was completely shock at his question- or maybe statement- and almost chocked on my drink but managed to avoid drinking a large amount of liquid, "Don't flatter yourself."

The male model moved closer to me despite the protective barrier of the two feet by two feet area of the screwed wooden table, "I noticed you didn't deny it."

My attempts of disappearing into the bright ruby seat was a complete failure, "Who said I accepted it." My eyes shut closed as I began to ignore the existence of the silver-eyed male model.

Within a second, the sudden sensation of human contact snapped my eyes as wide as saucer pans. Shiki's hand was gently caressing my cheek as he forced me to stare into his silver-azure eyes, "You have yet to prove you don't want me in your life. You could have pushed me away during your first week or two at Knight Academy but you didn't. How am I not important enough to you when I fit perfectly in your life?"

I frowned at his attempts as I pressed my index finger and thumb against his cheek,"Ow, ow. Ouch!"

, "For the record, my family and friends pushed me into this situation. I accept your presence in my life since Minako could have done a better job at ruining my life than you." He massaged his cheek bone as I released my hand and reached for my carbonated drink,"Seven to three; What's your favorite movie?"

* * *

An ephemeral of silence filled the atmosphere as the Technicolor haired waitress arrived with our orders with a Sachiko-like manner, "Here are your meals and enjoy!" She strolled down happily back through the door.

The burger in front of me looked delicious even dipped in saturated fat and salt as I began to place my favorite condiments on the patty, "Did you use to have a boyfriend?" Good thing I didn't shove the burger in my mouth, otherwise I'd have been choking by now.

The score was twelve to ten and out of all the questions he would ask me for number thirteen he had to say that one, "Why is that important?"

,"I'm just curious. I always wondered if you were ever in a relationship." The look on his face and the tone of his voice told me the exact opposite of his curiosity.

,"No, I've never been in a relationship. To my surprise, I have been asked out in the past but declined. I never thought much about being in a relationship with a guy; it seems kind of pointless to me." The deliciousness of diner food made my taste buds go wild.

Senri Shiki's eyes didn't take his eyes off of me as I began to munch on my fries, "What if someone wanted to go out with you right now? Would you?"

Already fifteen to ten. My hand reached for my drink, "I highly doubt it. No guy in Knight Academy, let alone the world would want to ask me out." My face glanced at the model; his eyes were filled with half-confusion and half-amazement, "That counts as two questions."

His face scrunched in a disgruntled look as he dipped his greasy French fry into a small red pool of ketchup, "Fine. Who was it?" I noticed how violently he bit into the poor fry for a moment I though I heard it scream a small 'Help me!'

,"Why are you so nosy about someone asking me out?" His expression changed as he attempted to avoid eye contact with me, "Why is so important about my relationship status?"

,"It's Hashimoto, isn't it?" Bull's eye. His face turned darker as I stood silent, "Answer the questions."

,"Then answer mine." Sighed, I anticipated Shiki's reaction, "He asked me a while before the Gala and he wanted an answer from me but I haven't given him one." The score was sixteen to twelve, "It's your turn."

,"I'm not nosy about anyone," His hands fidgeted a bit as he grabbed a small handful of greased fries and dipped them continuously in the tomato mass squirted onto the surface of his plate, "I'm just concern about you. It applies to both your questions."

,"Then you won't mind telling me about your relationships?" I spoke nonchalantly as I bit into my burger while noticing the model fidget with the visor of his cap.

,"You read the magazines, so you already know." His tone and posture seem to indicate his guilt or embarrassment, as he avoided eye contact with me.

,"I hear people say you were interviewed in a magazine but never much details about what was asked or answered." His lifted his eyes at me, "Look, if you don't want to tell me it's fine. There are some things I don't want people to know about me, too." He blinked at me as I returned to eating the rest of my burger.

,"Two." I lifted my brow, "I was in two relationships before. The first was with an actress, but it was only for publicity in order for her to start off her career. I started falling for her but at that time she ended up breaking off our relationship- if you want to call it that- for a big named actor. Another was a rich girl I knew through my family, I liked her and vice versa but we never hit it off." My eyes were wide as Shiki he drank his soda. As he pulled apart to breath he looked back into my eyes, lifting his shades and gently winked, "Don't worry, it was only puppy love."

My cheeks felt warm as I moved my vision toward the checkered tiled floor, "Dream on, Shiki." I sighed, moving my hand to finish the small pile of fries on my plate, "It's not any of my business who you are interested in or go out with."

,"Really?" Flickering my eyes open to the male model, his elbows were propped on the table, "The score is sixteen to thirteen. I want you ask me some questions."

,"Why are you so interested in me?" He jerked his body- most likely in the remembrance of me asking this previously, "Please don't respond like you did last time. Tell me honestly."

,"You're quite persistent, Rima Touya." He lightly chuckled, " Unfortunately for you, my answer is still the same as before; you're different. But…" His arms reached over and glided my frames off my ear lobes, folded them and place them beside my plate. The shades hiding his gray-blue orbs were placed on the table as his hand reached over to lift my chin, "I will tell you, most guys don't like girls who put up a fake front; they like girls who are comfortable with themselves. Especially, the one you can't really sum up the words to describe them." My chin was pulled closer to the grinning model as my heart was beating furiously against my ribcage by the close proximity of our faces.

,"This is on the house!" The perky model came between us with a small bowl of ice cream cake as she pressed a pair of plastic spoons on Shiki's lips, "Well, looks like you really love ice cream! Would you like me to bring seconds?"

Shiki grabbed the spoons and gave a kind smile to the colorful-haired waitress, "No thank you. We appreciate the desert."

The waitress discreetly winked at me, as I silently mouthed a Thank You to her before she left. While placing my glasses back on my eyes I noticed a distasteful look on the aristocratic model as though he was anticipating something much to his internal disappointment.

* * *

,"I think I'll just walk." My feet moved but the persistent force held my arm from taking another step.

His limo was out of sight and it getting colder by the second. Though I managed to bring the model's large, unpronounceable coat, I wanted to get home before Umeki suspected anything.

,"Wait. I told Yasu to take the day off, so I could take you home." My eyes scanned the male model as he held out a black helmet with a screen towards me, "Besides, I bet you never rode on a motorcycle?" His brown mane shown as he titled his hat to the side and raised an eyebrow on his shades-free face as I reacted to avoid his vision.

,"No, but aren't they dangerous."

,"Only if the driver isn't focus, but I won't lose my focus if you're riding with me." He led me past a few cars until we stood in front of a red and black motorcycle on its kickstand. He moved toward it and sat in the seat as he motioned for me to follow his actions, "C'mon!" He held the helmet to me, again.

I bit my lip, contemplating on what to do, "Do you have a license to even ride this?"

He grinned slyly, "I'd like to say I passed the test."

,"Bye." I sighed, "I'm walking home."

,"I'm kidding, Rima." He held my wrist; "I promise I'll get you home quickly and safely." I gave in as I placed the helmet over my head and sat behind the male model. He kicked the kickstand and gripped the handlebars as to reveal the horsepower engine of his vehicle, "Hold tight."

,"To what?" Before I could react, the motorcycle had started going thirty-two in a twenty-five mile zone. As I reminded myself back to my Physics class, I realized the only thing to prevent me from becoming a human slingshot was to grip onto Shiki's back. I had no time to argue with myself about such a reckless decision I made, I already had an iron lock grip as I wrapped my arms around the brown-red haired model's waist.

* * *

Luckily no one was home when the silver-eyed motorcyclist parked in front of my home. I exhaled a breath of relief as I noticed Umeki's beat up vehicle not within my peripheral vision while I was making my way up the walkway with a certain Shiki model.

,"Thank you for taking me out and bringing me home but you don't have to escort me." My stepping became faster as I attempted to make by and through the door before anyone came home to realize I left on another date with the Senri Shiki who made girls swoon and drool and basically degrade themselves as the female human species.

,"What? So, I can't see you again until our next date?" He was now leaning against the front door, most likely to look very nonchalant or to avoid myself from escaping into the safety of my home- or rather both.

,"Next date?" I raised my eyebrow making him smile even wider than before, "I never agreed to another outing with you. I'm going to be kind of busy, so no more dates." My hand reaching to open the locked door was personally locked in the model's grip.

, "I see the game is now a score of seventeen and sixteen, so we'll most likely have to continue our day later on." He leaned closer to me, "We have to finish the game to finish the date. So whenever we both have time, we'll finish the date."

I rolled my eyes as he finally released my hand, "Fine. But no surprises."

,"How about only one?" I blinked a few times before glancing at the towering model, "Close your eyes." I hesitated at first but followed his directions. By two seconds I felt something dangerously close to my nose, "Open them." As I opened my eyes, I caught sight of the single red rose brushing against my face, "I'm no Houdini but it's a personal accomplishment."

I smiled, "Thank you. For the date, the ride and the flower." I noticed he was still staring at me, "What?"

He appeared to be snapped out of a trance as he blinked continuously and scratched the back of his head, "It's nothing. I'll see you at school, tomorrow." He slowly took a couple steps back only to move two steps forward to me and pull me into a hug. The smell of his cologne was overwhelming but for some reason I didn't bother to push him away.

,"Shiki?"

He pulled away quickly and saluted his two fingers from his forehead in my direction, "It looked like you were cold, sorry for surprising you." He grinned, "Have a good night!" His footing stopped and turned around about a yard from where I stood. He lightly pointed at my dark frames, "Oh, Don't worry about what other people say or think. You look good to me, no matter what appearance you have on." His cool image was topped off with an arrogant wink and crooked smirk before walking back towards his two-wheeled vehicle.

Luckily the porch lighting was dim and his back was towards me, otherwise a bashful, scarlet tone lightly burning my face would have been noticeable.

* * *

,"So, he gave you this?" Sachiko held the single rose in the air as though the flora was going back to its mother ship or as though she considered canonizing the plant life I received by Senri Shiki.

I placed the hardcover book in the back on the shelf as I huffed away Sachiko's million-dollar smile, "Yes, now can we just look for that one book I'm searching for."

Once I returned home from my day out with Senri Shiki, I laid comfortably on the soft sheets of my mattress, my cell phone rang to Sachiko's number as she bombarded me with questions and momentary ear-wrenching squeals as I distanced the ear piece away from my ear drum. I never really discovered how she figured out I was out of the house, let alone, going out to eat with Senri Shiki but I assume it's because her five calls went straight to voicemail.

In the usual bookstore, Sachiko and I were searching a novel I had been hoping to read for the past couple months but have yet to find it. It was a sunny Friday afternoon, as I glanced at Kazou eating the large buffet on his plate filled with pre-packed saturated foods and carbonated drinks that will be unable to rot his enamel despite the large amount consumed by the dyed haired teen.

,"He really likes you, Rima!" She bounced from one isle of books to the one I was desperately searching for a certain author's last name. I pushed my glasses back on my nose as I was searching a shelf, only to have Sachiko thrust the flower into my line of vision much to my chagrin, "This proves it!"

,"Your over exaggerating, Sachiko." My arm lowered Sachiko's hand as I turned around toward the other shelf and began my search, "Shiki doesn't like me, or have you forgotten our conversation back at _**Kokoro**_?" I could feel the sour expression painted on her facial features behind my back, "I highly doubt an aristocratic entertainer would find anything intriguing about a proletariat classmate." I reached over toward the book with a red cover and glanced at the back of it and realized it wasn't the book I was looking for.

,"But didn't he say he was interested in you." The book fell on the carpeted floor, as I glanced at Sachiko's distinguishably sweet grin, "And you didn't seem to mind playing the question game, Miss Antisocial Touya."

,"Shut up," was the only thing I was able to respond once I leaned toward the fallen book and placed it back in its original space on the shelf.

Sachiko's widen her blinding smile, "I think you should be with Shiki. There is a sort of connection between you two, unlike that Hashimoto guy." Her sweet demeanor reverted to a distasteful look while I tiptoed to a shelf I was unable to reach a blue-covered book. She noticed my struggle as she twirled the rose around her fingers, "I'll go get an employee to help you." Within a second, she disappeared from my side as I continued to grasp the book with the silver lettered letters along the spine.

A hand appeared in my sight and grabbed the book I intended to get, "Here." The teen's black roots was visible from his red dyed hair as he handed the book to me, "Don't you regret telling Sachiko stuff like that?"

I glared at Kazou before flipping the book to glance at the back of the cover, "I keep everything I say understated, but then she calls you and you put scenarios in her head and she later figures out what happened." He leaned against the bookshelf as he rebuffed my comment, "But you're a big softy when it comes to her." His dark eyes widen for a moment before briefing looking at me and began staring at the books aligned on the shelf.

,"I guess." His black and white high tops moved to the bookshelf as he organized the books.

,"You know you like her Kazou, why not tell her?" I felt his attention directed to me from the corner of my eye as I realized the book I chose was not the one I had wanted, "You and I know you've been fawning over her since second grade when you noticed you received a large box of chocolates that could rot any teeth or upset any stomach except yours."

He slipped a chip into his mouth, while he held a bag of chips apparently filled with a ranch flavor according to the pre-packed logo, "I'm nice to her but that's just about it."

,"You're never nice to any girl." I placed the blue covered book on the aligned surface of books one shelf row below its previous location. Kazou began to distract himself into a book entitled with wrathful grapes, "You don't like that book." With bored shadowed colored eyes, the sixteen-year-old continued read where he supposedly left off.

,"It's good to try new things." He beat me to the punch line, "So, why not give Shiki a chance?" A smirk grew on his lips, as I started searching for my book again, "He isn't physically unappealing, stuck up, annoying or stupid- which basically checks everything on your checklist."

,"I'm not right for him." I intended to have him not hear my whispered reply, but unfortunately he caught it before I could change the topic about the weather or school.

,"What makes you say that?" He was now looking at a book with the most confusing lines Dickens' could write about the cities of France and England. He stopped his movement of turning the page and looked at me in the eye, "Did he say something? Or did someone cloud your judgment?"

,"I just know we are not for each other unlike Sachiko and you." My smile was hidden as the tinge of pink appeared through his scarlet bangs. I lightly laughed.

,"You laughed?" His dark eyebrow was raised towards me as his hand aimlessly went to pick up any book with a cover and title. His mouth was agape-like he was a fish that discovered it had the ability to breath oxygen and his eyes were as wide bewilderment as when Sachiko gave him his Valentine's Day chocolate back in elementary.

,"So?"

He blinked a few times before warily glancing at me, "You're never laughing. Mostly scowling and sighing like a middle aged woman." The angered look on my face must have been hysterical as Kazou's shoulders twitched a few times-probably to restrain himself from laughing his internal organs out.

I scowled as I began to search for my book in the bookshelves in front of me as I pulled the spine of a gray colored book out, "Hey there!" A soft whisper came from the bookshelves only to have a pair of silvery-blue eyes and mane of reddish, brown replace the empty space where the book once was. I held in my breath as I gripped the spine of the literary work. He grinned brightly at me, "Come here often?"

,"Did you say something?"

,"Nothing." Kazou's voice made me react quickly as I shoved the book back to its original empty area; hiding the male model's face. Kazou's confused look told me he didn't believe me, "I thought this was the book I was looking for but authors' coincidentally have the same last name." The way his eyes became more calm was a sign that he believed me now, "I'll go look for the book in the other isle."

* * *

The male model rubbed his nose with his fingers to lessen the pain, "You know, you should never have a book in your hand. It could be considered a deadly weapon or a blunt object in the evidence given of a homicide case."

,"What are you doing here?" I took swift and quiet steps toward the aristocratic Knight Academy stalker. The bookstore was my personal haven where I can happily read any book I desire and it known as a force field against snobby, rich people. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Umeki said you were going to be at an exclusive photoshoot with another famous female model in the next town."

Apparently Shiki must have taken my words in a different light as he coolly leaned against the wall and stared at me, "Jealous?"

,"No, I just wouldn't expect the bourgeois model to be taking the time to hide in a neighborhood bookstore." He fidgeted a bit- losing his cool, I bet- and diverted his eyes to the carpeted floor.

,"It was only a lie to get the paparazzi out of the way." He pushed his spine off the white wall and walked toward me, "I wanted to spend more time with you. You're much more fun than that model. All she does is complain about everything not going her way, have the spotlight on her and more make-up on her face."

,"So she's a third of me in an aristocratic, snobby version?"

,"No, you're better."

I rolled my eyes, but my heart still wouldn't stop beating in my chest.

,"Hey!" A dissonance reply came from behind me; one in a high, enthusiastic tone and the other a deeper, monotone voice. Sachiko and Kazou standing together and looked over my shoulder as I turned around.

,"Hello, Shiki!" Sachiko's bouncy personality had ricocheted her to Shiki's arm as she vehemently shook the male's hand.

Kazou grinned, walking forward, "Hey!" He stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket in a Shiki-like manner. Before I could say or react to anything, Sachiko had already invited Shiki to come to our afternoon get together.

* * *

,"You really like it." Shiki's words stunned me as he held the cord to my left ear bud he removed from my ear. I listened to my music player as I waited on the benches outside of Sachiko's favorite store, convincing Kazou to come with her. I was confused until he glanced at the two teenage figures in the store, "Hanging out with your friends?"

,"Yeah. I've known them for a long time so we get along very well." Sachiko held up a hanger with a decorated red dress toward Kazou -most likely asking for his opinion and like always – he commented while shuffling his feet and playing with a few strands of his dyed hair. Internally, I smiled to myself otherwise Shiki will comment on our deal, "Don't you like hanging out with your friends?"

, "Of course." He leaned back and nonchalantly placed his arms behind his back with an all-knowing expression.

,"Then, why bother hanging out with us?"

A grin appeared on his face and I followed his peripheral vision of Sachiko making Kazou try on a pair of neon colored glasses that resembled a monkey, "It's fun to be in this kind of light hearted atmosphere. My friends kind of restrain themselves from doing the things your friends do." He laughed and peeked at me, "How does Sachiko become unaffected by you?"

Everybody questions our opposite personalities but like magnets Sachiko and I are very close to each other and hard to pull away from, "You can say opposites attract but I often feel like her positive energy trumps my negative energy. She really is unaffected by my pessimism." My arm moved to place my ear bud back to my ear, only to have the male model yank it away from me again but this time place it in his ear, "Yes?"

,"I'm just wondering what you're listening to." His face was filled with concentration as he tried to figure out the artist or song, "Stereo Pony?" I nodded as he smiled in victory, "I kind of guessed you would like them." He blinked as he started to lean in closer towards me, "Water mist and cherry blossom?" The name of the shampoo and conditioner I use. I nodded; he continued to shift closer to me causing me to feel some warmth across my face as he laughed, "You look cute."

To prevent my heart from bursting out of my chest, I pushed the red haired model's shoulder about a safe arm's length distance only to have him intertwine his fingers with mine. My throat was dry as I was speechless by Shiki's continual bold actions. His grip was gently strong as I was making an effort to pull away my hand away from his. Being as articulate as I can, I spoke, "W-what are you d-doing?"

With a swift a movement, his lips were on my cheek and I couldn't say a word as I caught a bright, white flash in the corner of my eye as well as the daring acts. As he pulled away, I gingerly brushed my fingers across my cheekbone and timidly glanced at his grinning visage. Avoiding the situation, I attempted to distract myself to find the person who was inane enough to not shut off their camera's flash, "Why do you do it?"

,"Do what?"

,"Kiss me." My eyes were preoccupied with the floor, "Why do you kiss me? We're not in a relationship, so why bother showing affection to a girl who is indifferent to you when you can be someone who will be willing to be with you?"

His silvery eyes forced me to look up at him and became aware of his relaxed position had changed into a more attentive position in a lackadaisical manner towards me. His hand contacted to my kissed cheek, pushing aside a piece of my hear behind my ear, "Because they're not like you."

A high-pitched whistle-like sound came from beside me as we both glanced at the smirk on the dyed-haired teenager's face, "You two look cozy."

A million-dollar smile was painted on Sachiko's glossy pink lips as she viewed the screen of her digital camera, "So adorable!" Her mahogany eyes playfully looked at Shiki and me, "Both of you look very good together. I can't wait to show Yumiko, I wonder what she'll think about it?"

,"Give me the camera."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would be satisfied with it!

Sorry for the wait and length of this chapter, but there has been an ephemeral lack of inspiration during the last time I updated and a couple weeks ago. Also my birthday come and gone, I've realized it's been a year since I've started this story! I actually finished this on my birthday but was unable to upload it!

With CST Testing and AP Testing over, there is less stress on me but I'm freaking over finals! I hope I'll make it to my senior year with less hysteria and anxiety than I currently have!

Anyways, don't forget to review! With reviews come replies and replies encourage new chapters!

There is a new poll on my page, so give it a try! I like to hear every individual's opinion! Thankz! Also a small word of wisdom:

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."  
_-Ingrid Bergman_


	12. Chapter 12: Her Dreams

Chapter 12: Her Dreams

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Summary**- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thanks to all my R&Rs, I appreciate the support: _**kawaii hime-sama, sangoyasha, ChainedHs2rt, xXDarknessofDeathxX, Komuro**_

I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Walking through the doors of _**Kokoro**_, I glanced at the counter where two employees were talking about the newest episode of some popular show and apparently how much weight they are planning to lose to fit into a size 6 or something.

I honestly paid little attention as I stood in front of them. They broke their discussion and one asked me, "Oh, I thought you had the day off, today."

,"I do." My fingers found their way to my frames to press them lightly on the bridge of my nose, "I just came to pick up my check."

Her three-inch heels lead me to the back room where large black letters in front of the door said 'Employees Only'.

There was a small locker room to the left where each employee placed their casual attire in but at time you can automatically tell who had placed personal item in their locker. The right held the office of the manager and assistant manager. It was locked at the moment due to both traveling out of the country for an important business meeting but when they were here they were both wonderful and dignified specimen of female life.

The manager, Hoshi Komatsuzaki, was a single mother of three who worked her way up the ranks in a speedy record of a year. Her story was that she was basically seeking a temporary job as to not be supported by welfare and ended up as a career woman. She was strict and kind when she needed to be and was very charitable enough to offer bonuses for employees who spent extra hours after their initial clock out. It's quite rare to have employees who work over time since the majority of them are feeding themselves with silver spoons and forks with their parents' fortune. Every time she was around, the laziness of the prosperous employees were suddenly changed to obedient subordinates in an army platoon.

Assistant manager, Misaki Tatenaka, was a married woman who took in her nieces after she was left with no guardian, since she wasn't able to have children. She lost four in stillbirth. She was a tough lady though, and very happy too despite not having a bachelor's degree.

,"Touya, right?" The woman's nonchalant voice interrupted me as I nodded. With her manicured fingers, she pointed to a slip of paper, "Sign here." My hand quickly swept my signature across the piece of paper. She handed me a white envelope with my name on it, "Here you go and the managers will be coming back next week, to give you your bonus." She left the room.

I walked a few feet behind her in a bored manner as I glanced at the envelope. Stopping, I began to open it up and stared at my check. Yup, that's my check. My name, address, and phone number were there and that number is apparently still there too. Dad said since he is making more money to provide our family, I should begin spending my money on things that were basically materialistic- Clothes, jewelry, handbags and expensive shopping sprees.

A loud shrilling shriek came from behind the door along with a series of hyperventilating, "No Way, Oh my Gosh, Wow, It's You!" from what I can imagine to be an army of crazed fan girls.

_Another big time celebrity coming to __**Kokoro**__. _Stuffing my check into my back pocket, I sighed._ Great! _I might as well start putting on my uniform before they call on me to serve their VIP like a pack mule or rather as one of their numerous maids. But today was my day off and I didn't have the capacity to deal with snobby customers and co-workers.

Her heels clicked with a swagger in her step while fixing her hair as though she was prepping for a quick runway walk to a supermodel by the name of Banks eponymous to her talk show. I followed behind my not-so-fellow employee as she attempted to get pass through a crowd of heart balloon making females surround _**Kokoro**_'s Very Important Patrician. I closed my eyes for a moment and massaged my temples. _Please don't say my, don't say my name. Don't say Touya or Rima! I don't want to work while on my day off- especially after picking up my dear paycheck! Just the slight suggestion of assisting a noble class individual, I will run like a panicking citizen from a video game zombie invasion!_

A piercing scream forced me to protect my ears, "Osamu Hashimoto!"

,"Hashimoto?"

,"You called? I would prefer you call me Osamu." A head taller than me the aristocrat male stood in front of me. His golden mane was slightly hidden behind a brown beret; a pair of shades hid his violet eyes while he casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. He grinned lightly as he shrugged, "But what can I say, I'm a sucker for red heads." His fingers gently entangled themselves on a lock of my hair.

The crowd of girls squealed in immense joy- even the proud brunettes, blondes and black-haired females attending Knight Academy. The stampede of females headed its way to where Hashimoto was, but with a strong grip on my wrist he lead me to the 'Employees Only' Door and we both hid behind the door as the girls frantically scattered around the room searching for the blond-haired bachelor.

He peeked at the crack of the door and swiftly led me to the front doors out of _**Kokoro**_ and led me down a couple streets, "That was close."

,"Where are you taking me?" My effort to release my arm was futile as we passed a street and entered an ice cream parlor.

He held a single appendage towards me as I glanced between it and his purple orbs gleaming into mine, "Just one ice cream wouldn't hurt."

* * *

,"What?" My voice was slightly quivering. It was too late to save my ice cream, which had fallen on the surface of the colorful tile floor on the ice cream parlor. And a few people were staring at me then return to their usual manner and activity.

,"Is Shiki your boyfriend?" He bit into his ice cream resulting in an odd looking expression. _What is it with guys asking girls if they are in a relationship?_

Bending to the floor, I swiped the melting chocolate ice cream off the floor and into the trashcan with a two sheets of napkins. I unfortunately wasted a perfectly good creation of chocolate ice cream for not one but two guys, "Why is this suddenly important let alone relevant to our conversation of music?"

,"Well…" He sheepishly ruffled the back of his sunny mane, "I saw him listening to your music player at school by the Archery Region. You didn't seem to mind, so I just thought you guys were going out."

Hashimoto pushed his cup of unfinished strawberry ice cream towards me, though I ignored it- I like strawberry but I don't enjoy picking off food from anyone else other than Sachiko and Kazou.

,"No, we were just hanging out. He didn't want me to be alone while I was waiting for someone." He arched his eyebrow, "Someone who has two X chromosomes."

He nodded hesitantly, indicating that science was not his strongest subject as he shrugged and continued to eat his ice cream. My body tensed at the sudden pair of amethyst orbs focused on me, "I don't bite." My shoulders slowly relaxed, "I like having you around me; it's much peaceful than what I'm used to."

,"Doesn't unfamiliar environments normally make people uncomfortable and feel awkward to the point of escaping the situation?"

His grin caught me off guard as he peered between his cup of frozen dairy and me, before he scooped the pink flavored frozen treat into his mouth, "I don't mind trying new things." My uneasiness was noticeable as I began to fidget in my seat and placed my attention to the passing people through the window beside me. A lighthearted chuckle cut through the silence, making me glance at the boy across from me.

The corner of my eye caught a female employee pass by our table quickly but not before cunningly placing a small white folded sheet of paper on Hashimoto's elbow and attentively winking her eye in his direction while glaring a thousand swords into the frame of my skull when exiting through a door.

By her occupation as a part-timer at an ice cream parlor told me she is one of the many admirers of Hashimoto, though not as crazed and violent as the ones who are rich or Shiki's. Her glared pierced the back of my head. _I guess another girl's attempts to egg or tepee my house at midnight won't surprise me!_

My face felt hot under the pressure of the wealthy orbs on me as I shyly glanced at the folded piece of paper in his fingers. I pretended to stretch my arms, "So…are you going to call her?" He appeared to be thinking over something as he glanced between the paper and his unfinished ice cream.

,"I like to get to know someone before ever going out with them." He stood up as I expected him to place the creased sheet of paper in his pocket when in actuality he reached for his cell phone in his pocket. I saw in no point of staring at him text message someone or flipping through his cell phone, so I moved my eyes back to the passing bodies through the looking glass. _I personally don't mind conversing with Hashimoto, but I felt slightly odd around his presence with the voices of Big Sister Yumiko's rage and Shiki's rage inside my head creating a mixture of unsure emotions and thoughts._

A blinding flash and the fallacious electronic sound of a clicking camera broke my train of thought as I noticed the blonde-haired male glancing at his cell phone's screen then me.

I jerked my hand away from my chin and stared wide-eyed at the smiling aristocrat, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He scanned his dark lavender eyes over his bright, cell phone screen and grinned from ear-to-ear compared to before and suddenly frowned, "I still want an answer." My peripheral vision diverted away from him, "I can wait for a while longer, but I really want to know soon." I nodded.

,"I-I just-"

,"You can give me an answer later." He spoke calmly, reaching for a stray piece of hair and tucking it behind my ear, "I like the way things are right now." A buzzing noise rattled the table a little, making Hashimoto flip his cell phone and caught sight of the bright screen, "Sorry, I'm gonna have to go." He placed a few bills and loose change on the table before dragging me out the door with him.

,"I'll see you around." He turned around after placing his cell phone in his jeans' pocket and quickly placed his mouth on my forehead, "I won't give up so easily." He waved to me as he walked down the street and disappeared into the crowd, which miraculously didn't mob him or didn't recognize him.

A white fuzz ball appeared at the heel of my shoe. As I leaned down to pick it up and rose up, I realized when I unraveled it out of curiosity, it was a crumbled piece of paper. Seven digits with an area code written in blue ink along with the first and last name of a female who dots her eyes with smiley faces.

* * *

My eyes trailed the falling petals of the cherry blossom tree on this partly sunny Tuesday afternoon. The Music Room was the safety against the sun's rays despite the window I was leaning against emitting a few into the dimly lit room. Big Sister Yumiko placed a finishing piece of clear tape on something as I played a few light cords on the piano.

,"I'm getting Senri this!" A mane of mahogany caught my attention as delicate fingers traced the cubical, metallic gift-wrapped item, "It's a wrist watch he's been eyeing for a couple of weeks." She whispered to me as I noticed the shimmer of relief and satisfaction in her eye stating it wasn't an easy gift to search for her soon-to-be seventeen-year-old cousin. Her gray eyes glanced at me, "What are you getting him?"

,"I don't know." My attention returned to the polished piano while playing an unknown piece.

,"But, Senri's birthday is this Saturday." The brunette pushed her bangs away from her face, which made me notice the concern and worried look in her eyes, "You must have thought of something at least?"

,"I really don't know what he wants." My appendages moved across the white keys as I recalled his request previously, "I guess, a drawing? Or a painting?"

,"Drawing? Painting?" She blinked in confusion while mumbling to herself and glaring at the ceiling, "But Senri really isn't a big fan of art."

,"So should I give him something else?"

,"NO!" Her sudden shout startled me in striking a few random keys, "I mean, Senri wouldn't mind if it was something from you but he was never the kind of person to hang art- let alone family pictures- on his bedroom walls." My eyes moved to her sweet pale face, "Family issues."

My fingers continued to play the black and white keys, "To be honest, I have no clue what your cousin wants from me." I closed my eyes, which was my personal solution in clearing my mind while playing a musical piece on the onyx polished beauty.

A musical voice managed to not make me lose my concentration, "I wish I could say I know what he wants but then I'll just be lying. Nobody knows what Senri is thinking or feeling since he's not very open with anyone- regardless if the relationship is connected by blood. He's complicated which is probably why Senri's so interested in you."

My index and ring finger slipped, "Interested?"

Opening my eyes to a fuzz cloud that outlined shapes, my vision cleared to see Big Sister Yumiko sitting beside me while playing the keys on her side with a single index finger. A gentle smile painted across her blemish-free visage, "You're really intriguing, Little Sister Rima." Her shinny silver orbs peeked at me at the corner of her eye, "Some people see their traits or characteristics as faults, which is completely normal but you embrace yours and don't really care about the opinion of others."

,"Well because the opinion of others don't really live my life." Big Sister Yumiko laughed as I held a completely confused look on my face.

,"That's what Senri and I really admire." She reached for my hand and placed on a few white keys, "You are you and what anyone says otherwise you won't change yourself. What's more is your inner desire to pursue your dreams." She released her hold of my hand and looked me straight in the face, "For a realistic person, you have dreams and wishes you want to accomplish?"

Sliding my wrists away from the keyboard, I carefully rose from the piano bench and walked to the window, "I guess you can say that if you want to get all psychological but I really just don't care what people think."

,"Okay, then what do you think Senri would want?" Her tone of voice stated her desire to change the psychological topic to something quite light- or in my case kinda aggravating.

,"He's your family. What do you think he would want?" Sitting back at the bench, I glanced at the beautifully wrapped present. It appeared as though Big Sister Yumiko never even wrapped it right in front of me but paid someone at a department store to wrap it into perfect corners and no creases.

Her eyes stared out the window, "Shiki always got whatever he wanted, as a child and right now. He basically was given it on silver and gold platters whether it was a toy, electronic device, clothes, food, or just about anything. And I not, then he'll receive something more extravagant."

,"Let me guess, he was a spoiled brat?" My eyebrow rose as I stared at the clean, polished instrument.

I saw her nod at the corner of me eye, "He received anything and everything he asked or demanded. But…" I lifted my head towards Big Sister Yumiko as I noticed the pause.

A glimmer of interest sparked in silvery pair of orbs as she slowly diverted them to my sitting position while materializing a charming smile on her make-free lips, "But he always wants what he can't have."

* * *

,"Nine."

,"Seven."

,"Two."

,"Yellow"

,"Three."

,"Blue."

,"Aw man, I was so close." Masaru's disappointed expression started skimming through the cards in his hands, searching for a card with same color as the one on the table or the same number. He pouted, "Hit me."

I passed him a card from the nicely made black and red deck. He face revealed that he needed another card, and I initially gave him another card, which made him form a million dollar smile, "Wild Card and I want it to be green."

I sighed, placing a green reverse card, and a couple of green skip cards, "Uno."

,"What?" Masaru's emerald eyes like they were about to pop out from their sockets, "You rigged this game, didn't you? If you win, I want a rematch."

,"Give me a break, Masaru. I don't want to win. Can I have a break, this is the tenth game." Tediously, I placed my card facedown on the surface of the kitchen table.

It was Thursday and less than forty-eight hours until Shiki's birthday. Masaru was lucky to find a present for Shiki and stated for me to give it to Shiki since he will be talking to the director and discuss his first movie role along with Umeki and Dad.

,"Fine." He placed his cards facedown all fifteen of them.

,"I'm going to get some water." I walked up toward the refrigerator and grabbed the distinguishable pitcher and tipped it over until the clear stream of liquid hit against the plastic cup and had enough water to satisfy my thirst and boredom, "Want anything?" I turned around to see a messy, mane of brown hair try to peek at my single card, "Masaru! You cheater!"

His body jolted and turned his face over his shoulder in my direction, "I didn't even get a chance to see." With my cup in my hand I used my free hand to lightly flick his nose, "Ow! That hurts!"

,"You shouldn't even be peeking at it." I pulled the card into the safety of my back pocket as I drank my water, "Think of this as a minor payback for telling Shiki about my art studio and portfolio." He grinned, "You realize I said minor. The actual punishment is much worse." I was half-bluffing but the image of a crescent fallen look on my brother's face compelled me to grin sinisterly.

,"So, have you gotten Big Brother Shiki's birthday present?" He picked up his cards and glanced at his personal deck with disinterest.

,"No." I sighed, "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I kind of had a sixth sense that you didn't." I glared at him, "I was just kidding! But seriously you don't know what he would want?"

,"No idea." My glass clinked against the surface of the sink as I turned around to see Masaru looking through his cards. He eyed me at the corner of his eye, obviously protecting his cards from the possibility of my wandering eyes. I leaned against the sink, "Do you have any ideas?"

,"I don't think Big Brother Shiki wouldn't like the gift if he found out I gave you hints or found out that I told you to get it." His eyes told me that my break was over.

Rising, I slowly walked to my seat. My hand cradling my cheek, "Fine, it's your turn."

,"Yellow skip and eight." He placed the cards down with a victorious smile on his smug teenage visage.

,"Smooth move…red eight. I win." With a crooked grin on my face, his green orbs popped out in disbelief and his face was suddenly drained out of color as well as the confidence and excitement there was before. Folding my arms on the surface of the table, I cradled my cheek in my arms, "So, do you have any ideas?"

,"Rematch!" His hands already moved to the two decks of cards and began to shuffle them disorderly until I pulled arms out and lifted my head slightly. My fingers straightened the two decks of cards as I miraculously obtained the hand skills of a professional blackjack dealer at a place where apparently idiotic people elope and get drunk profusely.

,"Now, can you help me?" The shuffled deck of cards was placed in the middle of the kitchen table.

,"Rima, I can't help you decide what to get Big Brother Shiki." Masaru's hand reached for the neatly stacked cards and started to shuffle them messily once again, "It's like me telling Dad you want a some canvases for your artwork. Telling him what you want will lose the value of the gift."

Masaru did have his moments where he did give out good advice and small words of wisdom, which Taro jokingly states is because of our younger brother's fascination with fortune cookies. My eyes shut, "I guess, I can understand."

,"Now, I want a rematch!" Green specks sparkled in his eyes, "I know this time I'll win!"

,"Isn't that what you said nine games ago?"

* * *

_The room was completely dark and there was no hint of light. I stared at my hands but my vision was unable to outline my fingers, even as I continued to wiggle them. I don't know what compelled me to move but my legs began to run; I couldn't see where but I felt myself running deep into the darkness. Darkness was consuming my very self even as I began to sprint further away from it. I held some composure in my face but my heart was frantically hitting against my chest due to the adrenaline and panic within myself. _

_Was this the darkness I had previously embraced? Or the darkness of my heart waiting to be revealed to even the most sweetest moments of my life?_

_I couldn't stop running. There were a few moments where I expected myself to fall on my face only to slightly stumble and run faster than before. My heart was almost to the brink of breaking my ribcage. I finally tumbled down to what I assumed to be the floor, through once I tried to stand up I found myself unable to. My legs were glued to the dark ground as I struggled get free from the powerful force of the sticky ground._

_,"You can't escape." A voice spoke as I desperately searched for where it came from only to have it laugh, "Forever you will become a prisoner in this darkness. There is no more freedom and light."_

_Unknowingly my face began to stream moist tears. My body started feeling numb as the dark, sticky substance started to absorb my entire body as the laughter grew darker and louder, taunting my very being with uncontrollable tears curving down my chin._

_,"Rima…" A soft voice whispered in my ear, "Wake up…"_

My eyes shot open as I began to take in my surrounds as I was striving to ease my fast pacing heart by placing my hand over my chest.

I sighed, for about the zillionth time in my teenage life as I peeked through my eyes and stared aimlessly at the tree branches. _I feel asleep again._ After Physical Education class, I would finish as early as I possibly could and try to play basketball on my own. Usually I would only try a few times but would initially give up and end up falling asleep under the tree by the basketball courts.

,"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" A too cheerful Senri Shiki spoke as his face was clearly too close to mine. I glanced to the empty basketball court where an orange ball slowly moved its way across the court and into my direction. Stretching my hand, I stopped the ball from crashing into my nose.

,"I was trying to practice basketball."

,"Not from where I'm standing." He smirked as I pushed him an arm's length away from my face, "You were sleeping or rather dreaming for some time. You know that you talk in your sleep?" His grin grew.

I raised an eyebrow, "Liar, I don't talk in my sleep." His smile faltered as I pulled myself into a proper sitting position, "If you're going to make fun of me at least do it right." I brushed some dirt and grass off of my jeans and the back of my shirt as I grabbed the basketball and dribbled it until a whiz of brown hair stole the ball away from me. I huffed, "Give me the basketball back."

He twirled the orange ball on his index finger, "C'mon Rima! Just one game! Tomorrow's my birthday, can I have just one game with a good friend?"

,"Emphasis on tomorrow." I walked over as I tried to take the ball away from him only for him to shot the ball and make it swish into the basket.

,"One to zero. The first person to get five baskets wins." I walked to the ball and dribbled the ball with a towering male model blocking me.

I dribbled and quickly threw the ball over his head and have his only stare at my sudden action. I ran around him, catching the ball in mid-air and running across the court and make a lay up on the backboard. Looking behind me was a gaped, wide-eyed brunette Shiki, "What? I said I was practicing. I never stated I was bad."

His arm rubbed the back of his head as I introvertly grinned at the soft scarlet color across his face. My eyes noticed a hint of dissatisfaction in his face, "You're the liar. I thought you said you were bad at sports."

,"I said I'm _usually_ uncoordinated in athletics but I can play basketball because of Taro and Masaru taught it to me." He blinked a couple times, "The score is tied." I threw an over the head pass to Shiki who managed to catch it, "You're turn."

His attempts to trick me and make a shot were useless as I would later steal the ball from him and make a shot into his basket, "Lucky shot."

,"I really don't believe in luck in sports, but my bad luck in everything else." I tossed the ball to the confused looking red-haired model.

He dribbled the ball as he slowly walked toward me, "That doesn't make any sense. That's contradicting yourself."

,"Were you kind of insulted?" I probed a little as he scrunched his face into a sour expression nearly similar to Sachiko's, "Even just a little bit?" My index finger and thumb were barely close to each other as I showed it to the male model.

Silence filled the air as his eyes were towards the sky as he was evaluating himself, "Kinda."

,"Then it doesn't have to make sense." Quickly, I stole the ball from his hands as I ran to the three-point line and made the ball swish into the basket. With the winning shot already made, Shiki still ran for it and expected me to defend my post.

,"The game isn't over." He was still walking towards me, "Three-point lines don't count."

,"You never said they didn't." Silence. I silently smiled as I realized a small hint of pink appeared on his cheekbones.

He attempted to evade me but I followed his every move and as he jumped to make a basket into the hoop, it hit against the backboard and ricocheted towards Shiki's forehead. My hand was hiding my gaped mouth, as Shiki was most likely seeing stars or twittering birds rotating around his head like in those old cartoons voiced by Mel Blanc.

I picked up the ball and cradled it against my waist. As I looked up, Shiki was returning to his defense position, "No more basketball for you."

,"C'mon the game is not over." His arms encircled my body as I attempted to ensure his inability of obtaining the orange ball in my hands, "I'll be more clear on the rules and regulations. No double dribbles, traveling, and especially no three pointers count."

I sighed in annoyance, "It's just a game Shiki, it's not it determines if you're the greatest model or rich guy in the entire world." _What is it with guys and rematches? Let alone being dubbed the best in anything or everything. I will not fully understand the male species._

,"I already know I am." I imagined a smile formed on his lips as he said those words, "But this basketball game tells me you like me holding you tightly." His breath brushed against my neck.

Much to my disappointment, his arms cradled my stomach even as I held the ball in my palms. My heart began to race, and even faster as I assumed the close proximity to my body would make him recognized the palpation vibrating my entire body. My shoulders felt a slight weight upon them as I began to feel Shiki's breathing centimeters closer to me neck, "Shiki…" Unknowingly my hands suddenly had been spread with butter since the orange ball dropped and rolled against the blacktop of the basketball court.

My arms attempted to pull his arms away but I was nearly immobile to his embrace, "What're you doing?"

His hands quickly held my arms and forced me to turn around in order for me to face his silver-azure eyes. Completely paralyzed, Shiki's arms latched tightly to my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. The fabric of his shirt was pressed against my face as I felt it rise and fall along with the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat made my heart's pace ten folds from before.

Suddenly I felt his chin on my shoulder blade, he sighed making my exposed neck tingle, "Let's stay like this for a while." I blushed as his lips made tender contact with my jaw and cheek in a few ripples of small, light kisses. For a moment he stopped, breathing heavily as I felt his eyelashes danced across my collarbone.

Fluttering began at the pit of my stomach, "Water mist and cherry blossom." He whispered into my skin, his lips grazed my skin, and his words making my body shiver, "How about me?" His chuckled reverberated on my neck as I began to turn a dangerous shade maroon. I instantaneously bit my tongue, so as to avoid myself saying the answer was 'vanilla' to his question.

I began to struggle out of his grip until we both fell against the painted surface of the court, "What's your problem?"

Landing on my back was going to leave a mark in the morning but I could handle being injured than being close with Shiki. My heart and apparently myself didn't know how to deal with the attention.

,"Yumiko said you still haven't found a present for me. Do you want to know? " Glancing up, I began to blush at the position we were in. I nodded, hoping it was the answer to get out of this situation. His face loomed over mine but he swooped down in my ear as he exhaled and inhaled. I felt his fingers glide a few strands of hair away from me; I began to think to myself that it was just a dream.

,"Kiss me."

* * *

Uno is such a great past time game. There are some laughs and smiles along the way as well as secret alliances and revenges. A very nice game…sometimes. Ice cream is good, especially during the summer. Basketball should have protective gear, but that's my opinion and my experience.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I've been needle pointing it since I got out of school this week.

Sorry but it's a few pages shorter than the previous ones! Also, I'll do my best to update as soon as I get past summer school and Decathlon practice. I'll try updating around the second or third week of July and I'll do my best to keep my promises.

What was the best/worst/weird, horrible, wonderful and downright awkward part you liked/disliked?

Kokoro escape? Ice cream parlor? Talk with Big Sister Yumiko? Card game? Shiki?

I want your input! And I hope not to be pelted with rocks, inanimate objects, or inanimate sharp objects! Okay, inanimate objects which cause physical, emotional, and mental trauma!

HAPPY SUMMER READERS!

Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13: His Laugh

Chapter 13: His Laugh

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Summary**- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thankz to Readers and Reviewers: _**kawaii hime-sama, Komuro, xXDarknessofDeathXx, ..X, sangoyasha, ChainedHs2rt, OneWhoNeverStopsCrying, eelgirl, Yami Asakura, LiYunKana**_

I've been working hard on this with small writer's block here and there!

I appreciate the wait and hope you enjoy chapter 13!

* * *

,"Kiss me." His words paralyzed me. Heat began to rise, as his face was mere inches close to mine. I quickly diverted my eyes away, "Just one wouldn't hurt. Is it not that the same as Hashimoto requested from you?" My confusion was recognizable as his eyes narrowed with immense anger, "Or did you really wanted to be kissed by Hashimoto in front of an ice cream parlor?"

My eyes glanced back at the silver-orbed model that was partially scowling, "So, you were stalking me even then? I really can't go anywhere with you knowing where I am and who I'm with."

,"He kissed you and you didn't push or move away from him." His eyes were practically saying to me that he was half-enraged, half-worried, and even half-ecstatic, "But…" My heart raced as Shiki moved closer, "He never made you blush like I make you."

,"In your dreams."

His hand caressed my jaw as he lifted it closer to his lips, "Then make my dreams come true."

My initial reaction resulted in me hand 'accidentally' flicking his nose. My hands pushed his shoulders in order to have his weight off me. I felt some resistance until I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head and made the chestnut-scarlet haired model land on his back against the blacktop.

Pushing myself off the blacktop, my hands quickly brushed against the back of my clothes before I turned to look at the wide, gray-azure eyed, disorderly brown-haired Senri Shiki laying on the free throw line, "Don't try messing with me like that again. Regardless if it's your birthday tomorrow, you should stop acting like money and charm can give you anything and everything in the world, especially a girl. If it makes things less complicated, I dislike you and Hashimoto." He blinked, "I hate to point this out to you, but I hate being caught in the middle of a childish quarrel of family businesses or industries even if it's for something stupid as wanting the attention of me or pride of a family name. And you should realize money can't buy anything, even if you manage to get the attention of someone you, realize you there are no return policies." I sighed angrily, "Besides money isn't worth anything if you didn't earn it. I'm going back to sleep."

,"Wait." Fire ignited in his irises but soon diminished as he glanced between me and other objects around the area, "I-I'm sorry." A sprinkle of maroon appeared across his cheeks. I couldn't help myself from smiling and bursting into laughter, "What's so funny?"

,"Nothing. Just nothing." My laughter lightly died down as I gently grinned at the fallen form of the chestnut-haired model. He appeared so innocent as though he was caught with a hand in the cookie jar and cheeks stuffed in as a chipmunk's before dinner started, "But I think you should get up before lunch starts. Rich guys really like playing their basketball games right when the bell rings."

My torso was angled above his head, allowing my hair to fall past my shoulders as I stared at the confused face of Shiki who still laid on the blacktop surface of the basketball court. His silver-blue eyes stated his complete confusion as though I had given him a three-hour lecture on the meaning of the universe and how unicorns, AP Calculus and art played an important role within the existence of outer space and clothing items. To be honest, he looked like a confused lost puppy rather than a sophisticated and wealthy model as portrayed in the covers of tabloids and fashion magazines. I smiled, turning my lips upwards, but it fell slightly and slowly once I opened my eyes to notice how wide Shiki's eyes became suddenly, "What's wrong? You kind of started going pale right now."

His eyes blinked a couple of times as though he broke away from a deep trance. They returned to their mysterious appearance where I could barely recognize what the aristocrat model was thinking let alone saying. His body pushed off the black cemented ground, "Nothing."

For I moment, I thought he was smirking and winking at me as he stood up. But I guess it was just my imagination.

* * *

Arms stretched outward to the plastic bag of sweet candy until a pair of fingers similar to cinnamon sticks yanked it away from my reach. Rolling my eyes, I pulled away my attempts to get the candy and slipped into my front pocket of my jeans as I victoriously retrieved a small bag with a few colorful jellybeans. As delicious as the cherry sticks of candy appeared, they were unfortunately out of my reach.

,"WHAT?"

A sigh came past my lips, "Leave it alone, Sachiko." I glared at the red-dyed locks of a certain teenager whistling a tune as he spun himself on a swivel stool, "Next time I know who not to tell about my day. Kazou. Next time I'll make sure you won't be able to chew any food for the next month." His green eyes gleamed with a small hint of mischief and fear as they twirled around.

The events of earlier this day brought my heart palpating rapidly and hysterically despite my stoic expression. Sachiko's house is usually a calm, mellow place but today Sachiko has decided to monopolize the candy I bought at the grocery store and bombarded me with questions to which I ignored and not respond to. Her house was just a few blocks away from my house and is currently occupied by us since her parents are still working and will be home until a few hours.

,"He asked you to kiss him?" Looking back at the puzzlement and excitement in Sachiko's face created a line or two on her forehead, I noticed the bag of candy was now hovering above her head, apparently to keep it a safe distance from me, "As a birthday present?"

,"Yes, now drop it." I popped a red jellybean in my mouth. Sachiko's brown eyes keep burning a hole on my skin as she held her usual dissatisfied look on her face. To be frank, I felt uncomfortable with Shiki's request-or demand- though being under the interrogation of Sachiko made me wish I never even bothered to come to her house.

My finger molded the new red jellybean between my index finger and thumb until I popped it into my mouth and chewed with satisfaction, "You should have agreed to it." Sachiko's voice made my throat catch the jellybean before I swallowed and started to gag. My gasping for breath had managed to slide the candy down my windpipe easily and made me cough a few times before glaring at Sachiko for almost making me kill myself with my favorite flavor of jellybean.

,"W-what?" I said in-between gasps and chokes, "Are you trying to purposely kill me?" My body returned to normal as I lightly coughed and reached for my carbonated soda drink to ease my frantic system.

The brunette's hand cradled her blemish-free face as it held a tart-like expression as though she was a child who was denied a puppy or pony by their parents, "He obviously likes you, Rima. Why don't you just admit that you like him, too?" As soon as I placed my drink on the table, I reached for my book I had momentarily rested while I consumed pre-packed, industry made goodies.

My sigh was an accurate way of responding my weariness of the topic, "I told you; I don't like him. I accept his presence, which is completely different from liking and caring for him." Fingers slid across the spine of the novel and I quickly flipped to my dog-eared page.

Senri Shiki isn't that bad of a person but I still feel he is still trying to get what he wants by the money to his name and the popularity of his charm and appeal. Though I admit I know a bit more about him than most tabloids or obsessed fan girls, not that I would want to win a competition of who knew more about Senri Shiki.

He likes the color blue, and eating hamburgers and fries with his hands instead of silver dinnerware with extravagant, foreign entrees. He likes going to the beach and riding his motorcycle. He models because it's his personal passion and a combination of his parents' occupation. He loves his mother and cousin but has an estranged relationship with his father. He doesn't like Osamu Hashimoto and apparently Minako Tamazaki. He despises the paparazzi and having interviews with people who are too nosy. He has difficulty in Physics and Art. He can be persistent, stubborn, arrogant, considerate, jealous, angered, flirtatious, overly affection, nervous, worried, blunt, childish, demanding aristocrat. He doesn't really care what people think of or expect from him and he genuinely cares about other people despite how high he is on the social ladder and arrogantly he acts. I've seen the many sides of the brown-reddish haired model that no interviewer or any other person has uncovered.

Why do I even bother to even think about him when he just hangs around with me because I don't want to be even slightly acquainted or good friends? Though my family and friends see him differently from me as I see him as a slight annoyance to which they view him as a form of entertainment and enjoyment. Taro, Masaru, Dad already see him as part of the family as they ask about him almost everyday when I come back from school or my working shift at _**Kokoro**_. Sachiko and Kazou already think of him as a brother with no blood relation who commonly seeks the entertainment of pushing my buttons and pushing me closer to the silver eyed male.

Breaking out of my train of thought, I realized I read ten pages straight despite my turbulent subconsciousness. Closing my novel of Jane Austen's most famous work, I stretched my arms back to the candy Sachiko had forgotten to protect from me. Slyly, I slipped the licorice into my mouth and began to chew in delight

,"Rima!" Before the brown sugar hands snatched the bag of candy from me, I managed to grab a small handful of licorice. Her eyebrows furrowed, "Answer my questions." Her lips pouted childishly and her voice whined, " Quit avoiding the subject, Rima. How come you didn't kiss Senri Shiki? Don't you like him? I mean- he's nice, funny, cool and looks like he really like you." My teeth trapped the red twisted candy and lightly chewed it between deep stares of sparkling cinnamon eyes and questioning glances from light forest orbs.

,"I hate repeating myself, Sachiko." I placed another licorice in my mouth; "I'm going home, if you plan to continue interrogating me on my stalker."

A playful grin was painted on her face, "So, you suddenly don't mind that Senri Shiki is _your_ stalker?"

I nearly chocked on another piece of candy, but luckily I swallowed it before she said it, "What was that?" My glare had lightly falter Sachiko's sweet appearing smile as she gently laughed nervously and Kazou's emerald orbs diverted away from my eyes and I noticed how his fingers fidgeted as he suddenly flipped open his cell phone. If looks could kill, I would have already eliminated the town as though a zombie invasion has swept through the area.

My shoulders slumped as I sighed outwardly and tucked my feet under my legs. I stretched my body against the cushion surface of Sachiko's brown living room couch. Fingers massaged my scalp as I placed my hands behind me head. Inhaling, I shifted my body into a comfortable position until I heard the ring tone of my cell phone.

Kazou reached for my backpack and zipped open a pocket on the side. He glanced at the bright screen, "It just says two text messages." Placing the cell phone back in the pocket, he threw my backpack towards me after zipping the pocket. My bag thudded against the carpet surface and I reached over and flipped open my blue mobile to see my text message.

Umeki. That doesn't surprise me. I scrolled down the text message. I imagined him half-excited, half-proud, and half-fan girl as he wrote this:

'_Don't be late for today's photo shoot with Senri Shiki! The theme of your shoot will be said at the shoot! It will start in two hours, so get back home soon so the artists can do your makeup and hair once we get there_

_- Umeki.'_

I blew my orange bangs out of my face in annoyance of Umeki's desire to be punctual and prompt before offering to be Senri Shiki's manager and dumping Masaru and me for the wealthy model. I glanced at the next text message in my inbox and realized it was a number I did not recognize; my hand slipped as I pressed the 'agree' button in order to save the number into my contact list. _I'll just erase it once I'm done reading the text. _I sighed:

'_Hey there, Juliet! I can't wait for our photo shoot! Between you and me, I really can't wait to see you in your photo shoot costume already! See ya soon! _

_-Shiki ;)'_

I angrily groaned through my teeth and glanced at my childhood friends, as they were nearly finished with eating the bad of ruby sticks, "Who gave Shiki my cell phone number?" They both froze and slowly glanced at me with innocent looks on their face like children hiding permanent markers behind their backs as the wall was mysteriously decorated with odd scenes and squiggly lines of red, blue, red, orange, yellow, and green," Kazou, Sachiko…" My voice held a hint of motherly kindness and anger, "Where are you going?"

* * *

,"Rima, c'mon! Your shoot is starting!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I pulled my ear bud out of my lobe, "I'm not going out."

,"Rima, a lot of people are waiting for you to come out and do the shoot. Umeki will be upset and so will the crew; you want them to be disappointed in all the work they did in order to do this photo shoot." Great, Masaru, guilt trip me again why don't you. His voice was loud, "Do you want me to tell Dad and Taro that my big, stubborn sister is quitting something because of her manager's idol complex?"

My finger pressed the pause button in the middle of my favorite YUI song as I rolled my music player into my backpack and rose up from the director's chair. I unlocked the door and opened it to see a wide-eyed Masaru, "Fine." He gently grinned and lead me down the photo shoot, "I'm just wondering why we have to model in a bowling alley? I feel as though someone's mocking me over this shoot."

Masaru raised a chestnut brow to disappear behind his bangs, "But aren't you good at bowling, Rima? Usually at family gatherings, don't you beat our cousins into a pulp with a whole game of strikes?"

,"I don't go easy on them since they brag so much of their looks and material possessions .I hate how snobby they are, almost as snobby and arrogant as the Knight Academy students I have to put up with until graduation." We entered the photo shoot area with the expensive lighting, and cameras and even the profitable computer region that displays photos of the photo shoot. It turns out the photographer wanted to have models be in a bowling alley since he never really was able to photograph it.

My fingers clenched into a fist as I noticed Umeki literally throwing himself at Shiki with various compliments and gifts and have the words brown nose etched onto his forehead. Shiki felt a bit uncomfortable and in dire need to escape the atmosphere of Umeki's complex by the appearance of the conversation. His silver-blue eyes caught sight of me, forcing Umeki to look in my direction and coaxed me to go towards him.

My younger brother's hand pushed my spine, stating my instruction to walk to the manager and aristocrat model, "Good luck! Don't act suspicious!"

With steady steps on the brand new slippery material of flat shoes, I managed to get to the two males without slamming my face against the floor. Umeki grinned widely as he nearly tipped me over when placed his large hand on my shoulder, "Senri Shiki, I would like to introduce my model I'm managing, Rima Touya." He mouthed me instructions to bow.

I hesitated to do so, but did it as I played the oblivious-who-this-person-is- or-we'll-both-be-killed card, "It's nice to meet you, Senri Shiki."

,"Likewise, Miss Rima Touya." He stretched his arm and grasped my hand and delicately placed his lips on the back of my hand. My arm resisted the urge to slap my hand away from his grip and flick his nose hard again, "It's a pleasure to work with a rising star in the modeling industry."

,"Rising star?" He pulled away and released my hand while taking out a large fashion magazine from out of thin air and pointed at a page, "Well, in this tabloid you were interviewed on your personal viewpoint of becoming the next big name of modeling." Glancing at the pictures, I recognized there were some photos I had taken in the past and some current and even a small question and answer section to which I have no memories of.

My eyes glanced at the answers of my favorite hobbies, which are a complete 180 from my usual answer, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't recall giving such comments- let alone having any interview with anyone." Examining closer I saw a small print stating the answers provided were by a representative of mine by the name of Aki Umeki. Umeki will not be getting a Christmas bonus anytime soon.

,"Well, on another topic…" Umeki opened his mouth and I noticed a completely idiotic grin on his face as he stared between us, "Your photo shoot is going to start, and unfortunately I won't be able to observe due to some business reasons. But I wish both of luck and have fun!" With swift footing he left the famous model and me alone.

A crooked smirk had made its way on Shiki's rich smug making me cross my arms, "I thought you would never leave the dressing room. I didn't want to drag you out of there by force."

,"Let's get this bowling photo spread over with." With my arms across my chest, I turned my heel (miraculously without losing balance) and started walking away from the smirking male, "I want to get home to finish the rest of my work." My footsteps halted as I felt a weigh against my shoulder making me glance over at the hand.

,"Can I tell you something personal?" I blinked as he whispered, "I don't know how-." He stopped and thought for a second or two, "I don't like bowling."

My eyebrow rose from my dark frames, "Is that all? I'm not sure if you can consider it personal when it's just a photo shoot. Its not like if you do the bowling shoot doesn't mean you will have an ultimate OCD on the sport. But if it makes you feel any better, I find bowling a little bit boring." I folded my glasses and placed them in my pocket, "Besides I'm surprise to find you as the individual to dislike something since you are the great Senri Shiki, the all around perfect idol of a teenage boy."

,"Is that sarcasm?" He raised an eyebrow, diverted my eyes away from the vanity mirror in front of me, "Are you trying to play with me now Miss Touya?" He stepped closer, looking me straight in the eyes, "I believe you dislike people playing with the strings of your heart, unless they know how to play a melody and have the intention of not causing any damage?"

,"I never stated that." My back turned to face Senri Shiki, as I was about to walk away from him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder blade and managed to twist my body to face him as he supporting his body with the wall, "You didn't have to."

My heart dropped as I attempted to slip away from this topic, "What do you have against bowling? Afraid of getting a few gutter balls, I bet."

, "W-what makes you assume that ridiculous conclusion?" The male model lost his balance a little bit as he tried to casually lean against the wall coolly but his anxiety was shown as he ruffled his mane of reddish-brown locks, "Did you hear it from someone?"

,"I didn't have to. You just told me." He became more nervous as I crossed my arms, "You shouldn't be ashamed in not being good in bowling. It's natural for human beings to have talents and faults. And if I recall, you admire my ability to embrace my faults? Why not try admiring yourself for your faults as well? There is more beauty in life if you admit individual downfalls and abilities; its what makes us who we are and makes us unique."

,"So…" My vision caught a shine of sapphire-like mischief as he continued to stare at me, "Does that mean you like me? Or guys that can't play bowling?" He wriggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Rolling my eyes, I pinched his cheek, making him whimper, "I have no interest in idle thoughts such as love, crushes, or romance. But if it helps, you can just laugh it off." As I released my grip on his face, he blinked in confusion as he tended to his bruised visage, "So what if you aren't good at bowling? As long as you have fun doing the photo shoot then it shouldn't matter how you look or what other people think."

My flats skidded across the surface of the floor as I headed to the shoot with rhythmic steps of a certain model following me.

* * *

A sudden flash of light partially blinded me as I posed in a conservative position where my fingers lightly grazed the shinning surface of the bowling ball. By diverting my gaze from the camera, my eyes were mildly protected by the next flash once I posed hesitantly as though I was waiting for the ball to hit the end of the bowling lane.

,"Miss Touya, we're going to have Mister Shiki in the shoot." The photographer made a hand movement, which signaled Shiki to enter the photo.

My hand searched for the small opening on the ruby colored ball as Senri Shiki nervously stood beside me and stuffed his hands in his jeans' pockets. His usually calm silver-blue eyes were shifting in anxiety as I whispered, "Just relax." After discovering the three holes, I held it in front of Shiki's nose, making his eyes widen as the camera flashed and my response, "Remember our deal. If you can't make me smile, I won't give you your birthday present."

He smirked at me as I raised a wary brow. Dexterous appendages slipped into the three openings of the shinning maroon bowling ball as he made courageous strides to the bowling lane and casually threw the ball into the polished lane. As confident as he posed for the camera's clicks and flashes once he noticed he through a lazy gutter ball, his face grew irritated and ashamed.

I'm not sure what compelled me but I grabbed a candy looking bowling ball and carelessly threw it in the neighboring lane and intentionally made a gutter ball. I hysterically laughed which caused some stares, until Senri Shiki started to chuckle then erupted into a full laughter. Some camera flashes had blurred my vision

My hand automatically grabbed a new bowling ball as I tossed it in the same lane with new pins and obtained a strike. Naturally, I smiled at the crowd but was caught off guard by Senri Shiki's collared shirt as he embraced me cheerfully, "You made a strike!" I was taken aback at the sudden action, though I returned the hug; giving the photographer a few photo stills.

Suddenly my ears perked at the music filling into the room. My toes began tapping to the beat as I realize the band playing, "UVERworld?" A flash caused me to blink my eyes and once I regained my vision had noticed Shiki holding the photographer's camera and smirking as he looked at the screen.

,"You look really pretty." He chuckled, "Looks like you won. Since the camera has about ten shoots and angles of you smiling and laughing." His aristocratic hands returned the expensive camera back to the photographer and stepped forward in my direction. His thumb and index finger cupped my chin as he was dangerously close to my face; his warm whisper caressing my exposed visage, "I guess can't be able to get my gift."

I felt my face become warm by the close proximity but quickly reacted. My hands quickly swiped away his fingers from me and divert my eyes away from the brunette male model, "Don't be so hopeful." Bracing myself for the arrogant smirk and wink, I was actually caught by surprise when he slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. The camera's flashes caught a few shots of my wide-eyed reaction in the arms of the growing smirk of the wealthy model.

He began laughing softly while pressing his forehead against me. Even though I attempted to pull away from him, he was able to lead me in his direction, "Don't be so shy."

Finally able to push him away, I made my way to have the photo shoot at the lanes. Grabbing the closest ball, I turned my heel and aimed it straight in Shiki's abdominal in order to keep a safe distance between us, "Get one step closer to me then the next thing on a tabloid will be 'Senri Shiki knocked out by pink bowling ball'." The camera crew continued taking photos as though I was playing around and not actually threatening Senri Shiki's life and reputation into the intensive care unit.

Slowly he tried to evade me, before he could grab my wrist I threw the ball into the lane and lightly followed the ball and maneuvered it as though it was a soccer ball. Until I was about a meter away from the lane, I allowed the ebony ball roll down and knock the ivory pins over in a graceful motion.

I smiled not only in successfully making a strike and managed to avoid the physical contact of a certain arrogant model. My hands were cupped to make a small megaphone, "What's wrong? Afraid of falling, too?" A frown appeared on his lips, as he was hesitant in stepping on the smooth surface of the lane and moved very cautiously and nervously. Flashes and clicks were continuously filling the bowling lanes with sound.

He was a few feet away from me as I made a couple careful steps back but inevitably he slipped and lost his balance. His nose came crashing down a few inches beside my flat shoes. I sighed as I bent down and stared at the back of Senri Shiki's head, "He was so young." I cradled my cheek as my elbow was propped against my knee.

A hand shot out and pulled me into the smooth surface of the lane, I turned around to see Senri Shiki stand above me haughtily and pulled a long string releasing a hatch of colorful balloons.

The white flashes of the camera partially blinded my vision but didn't make me falter my series of laughter with the male model stalking me. I never quite heard Senri Shiki laugh, maybe chuckle but not genuinely laugh at the moment.

Before I realized that he was laughing and smiling rather than his casual smirk or Cheshire cat grin, the wild clicks of the camera mildly deafened me as the photographer enthusiastically took pictures from every angle.

His grin was wide as he glanced at the bright screen of the expensive camera, "Good job everyone! That's a wrap!"

* * *

,"I'll be needing more blue." My voice echoed more so as I was lightly walking around the area of my art studio, as I glanced at my studio table filled with paint bottles; the majority being half- emptied and completely emptied bottles of paint. A clean, nicely trimmed paintbrush twirled between my fingers in a random pattern from my index finger, middle, ring finger, and even my thumb. With my cell phone glued to my ear, I heard Masaru's grunts of frustration and confusion as I heard shuffling and even a loud noise indicating he dropped a pair of assumed paint bottles on the floor.

He huffed, "Why can't you go to the art supply store yourself? You didn't have to make me an errand boy who is completely confused by…sky blue…cloudless…cobalt blue…and…midnight blue. They look the same to me!" The paused in his sentence as he was reading the labels told me that he was in the correct area of the art supply store, "Tell me again, why you couldn't walk a few blocks on your own?"

," I'm pretty busy. Get two bottles of cloudless and midnight blue and one bottle of true blue," In reality, I was completely unsure of what to give Senri Shiki despite his request of a painting. Handing in a picture of myself will just show the wealthy model how much full of myself I am (despite that being entirely false), though giving him an artwork of him will just make his head even bigger than it is right now and will result in future teasing and annoyance in my part. The paintbrush fiddling halted as I placed it against the wooden surface of my worktable splattered with dried colors of various hues of paint I was too lazy to clean up at the moment, "Besides, you didn't have anything to do either. As much I wanted to go to the art store, Umeki would have bombarded me with questions of Senri Shiki if I even dared thought of leaving my studio. It's safe to say, that you'll be able to get my paints without having the idol-complex manager attack you."

The teenaged annoyed sighed came in through my earpiece as a muffled gust of wind, "Didn't you have like ten bottles of blue paint? How are you suddenly out of blue, silver, red, green and brown?" A mental image of the emerald-eyed thirteen-year-old grinning appeared as he spoke, "Is there no more blue because you've already been thinking of Big Brother Shiki's every time you use it and end up wasting it?"

,"Shut up." Masaru's end of the line reverberated a giggle; "I don't waste such important art materials on Senri Shiki who aggravates me at every waking moment when he can." Clumsy legs headed toward a stance with a blank, white canvas as my fingers traced the brim of the ten-by-sixteenth material, "It's like his entire life goal is to make ways to annoy me until I end up growing old miserably or ended up convicted of homicide-suicide."

,"Why do you always negatively see such morbid outcomes when Senri Shiki is involved?" My brother's voice sounded nearly innocent as lamb being protected by a little shepherd boy.

,"Since he entered my life, it's been nothing but chaos and misery on my behalf. Dad, Sachiko, Kazou, and you are just in the front row, VIP seats being entertained by all the actions and overall entity of rich model interfering in my life." I let out an aggravated sigh as I turned around to view my painting filled against the surface of an entire wall, "All I wanted was just one last peaceful year of no issues and in the shadows of the public eye."

,"Well…" My ears perked as I heard his hands shuffle through some (what I assume to be) skimming through shelves for my request of forest green or shimmering silver, "Do you like Yumiko?"

,"Yeah. She's really nice and funny and made me like archery…" _Big Sister Yumiko?_ Voices in my head questioned whether Masaru was in need of a hearing aid, "What does she have to do with our previous conversation?"

He ignored me, "What about that Art Auction? Didn't you manage to sell one of your artworks for a good cause?" Subconsciously I answered with a light 'Uh-huh', as I started to wonder what my younger brother was going with this, "Plus didn't it feel exciting hanging out with him at the diner, on his motorcycle and your photo shoot together?" Cautiously glancing at the corner of my eyes once adding a small amount of distance between my blue cell phone and my earlobe slowly as I made a wary scan around the art studio made to personally accommodate to my inner and mental architecture to keep everyone out and myself inside. Once I heard the receiver say my name a couple of times, I placed the earpiece back on my ear without removing my peripheral vision to attentively examine the room, "How do you know that? And should I be afraid to use the restroom?"

,"Big Brother Senri likes to talk about you." His tone of voice sounded a bit annoyed at the topic brought up by the male model but held of hint of taunting as a younger sibling while ignoring my second question. The light slamming of plastic bottles against the plastic carrying basket was heard in the receiver, "He likes talking about you to the point of repeating it again. His friends are actually kind of annoyed of hearing you yet not being able to meet you."

,"And you know this how?"

I imagined him rolling his emerald orbs and blow his reddish-brown bangs away from his forehead, "I hang out with Big Brother Senri whenever he isn't stalking you. At times, we go to different places but we don't do anything exaggerating as race car driving or yacht shopping as they show in the movies or TV." My fingers etched to pinch his cheek and remark that despite being around the silver-azure eyed model, he would not be able to afford the hubcap or the sail. Masaru's voice screeched mildly in my eardrum, "Does it matter if I get the crimson or the bright red?"

,"Just get two bottles of bright red. One bottle each for woodland green and forest green. Two bottles of caramel candy and nutmeg brown each. And get one bottle of sheer silver metallic since it's less glittery than shimmering silver." My fingers counted a total of fourteen paint bottles; "I gave you a list of the paint I wanted along with a 50% off coupon and about a hundred forty-five dollars of my saved up paycheck."

,"I was so amazed by how much you spend on art, I mentally reminded myself not to major in it with a fifteen-minute monologue while walking to the art supplies store." I pictured him nonchalantly as ever stuffing his free hand into his jeans pockets in a Senri Shiki manner while the other hand casually supported his red cell phone. Shuffling from the end of the line indicated he was looking through the shopping basket, "I have your…blue, red, green, and…" Masaru stretched the 'and' as I heard more movement, "…Your brown and silver, which is all of them." Relief came after my thirteen-year-old brother completed his paint bottles role call.

,"Thanks, Masaru. I owe you." He smiled as I heard a personal praise to himself, which I believe was unaware of hearing his prideful head grow just as big as a certain aristocratic male model. Though I was very confused on how Masaru managed to say Shiki's full name openly and was not trampled over by crazed fan girls.

,"Hey, do you really hate Senri Shiki?" My brows furrowed, "I know he annoys, messes, and teases you most of the time, but he really likes you. You know that, right?"

,"Why do you sound so similar to Sachiko?" But from the lack of laughter on the other line, I realized my younger brother was serious. Exhaling a breath of air, I shifted my footing, "Well…I don't really dislike him greatly, but I can't say that I admire him. I think…I'm entirely preoccupied with my personal goal of being some sort of artist that I never took it much into thought." _But I already know he irks me with his personal objective of making me suffer under the brightness of his aristocratic being consisting of his messy, chestnut-amber tresses, and jaded eyes._

The sound of light exhale and inhales came from the other line -making me to mentally conclude various meaning of sighs in heritable- and the next thing he said caught me off guard to the point where I nearly tripped over my stool standing in front of my blank canvas, "I understand, you don't have to explain. I know you complain a lot about him but can you really see your future without Big Brother Senri?" My mouth lightly parted only to have no sound come out; I was completely speechless, "I'll see you at home. See ya."

A click indicated that the thirteen-year-old snapped his red cell phone shut and hung up. My eyes stared at my open cell phone screen, focused on the time I had talked to Masaru as well as re-reading the words 'Call Ended' in a repetitive pattern. As the screen light faded and turned black, my appendages clamped the blue device shut as I lightly placed the electronic phone on the wooden surface. My hands were propped against the table, supported my leaning body as I stared between the brown swirls of the table, my grown fingernails, my mobile phone and my casted shadow against the table.

Pale appendages curled into fists, "A future without Senri Shiki?"

* * *

My flats skidded into the elaborate hallway of Senri Shiki, which had been decorated with banners, streamers and balloons dedicated to the arrogant male model. Taking baby steps, I slightly glanced at the large rectangular box ornate in silver and ruby wrapped paper and a glimmering bow holding a small white cheesy, humorous birthday card.

Apparently Senri Shiki knew how to host a party as the entire student body nearly attended and gave the popular male model his presents. The gold and silver shined in the perfect lighting of the great Shiki mansion. Though I already won our bet, I can't help but feel guilty of not giving anything to Shiki on his birthday. My eyes peeked around the corner as the large living room had been occupied with every snobby student attending Knight Academy draped in clusters of unpronounceable brand named clothing.

The intricate dresses of various shades and the wonderful tailoring accuracy of well-known foreign fashion designers of magazines nearly blinded me and made me feel much more like a complete lowly life form as I am at the prestigious education institution. I came walking to Shiki's house despite my Dad insisting to drop me off, but the last thing I wanted was for him to be late to his job because of me. Rather than accepting my Dad's proposal, I made my legs endure the pain of walking on construction working streets and roads, going up a hill or two, and managed not to get run over by a (speedy) passing vehicle.

,"Hey!" My body jumped as I turned over to see a glimmering birthday boy with one of those birthday nose makers barely reaching the tip of my nose. As he inhaled the noised maker made a high-pitched noise while being unwrapped in its curled position and after blown it returned to its curled form, "I thought you weren't coming?" His voice was slightly muffled with the mouthpiece of the noisemaker held by his bleached teeth; I felt as though I was a translator and mentally prepared word cards to subtitle his words for a moment. With diligent fingers, he removed the colorful party favor and spoke casually, "I wasn't expecting you to come, otherwise, I would have asked Yasu to pick you up and drop you off home."

My shoulders were tense as I was nearly on the edge of entering the room filled with well off teenagers and conversing with the most admirable male model known, "I think that would have just created more attention and problems." I sighed as I glanced between the noise of the party and the smiling chestnut-ruby tresses, "I j-just-"

Appendages wrapped around my wrist in surprise, "Come with me." Before I could retort, he childishly placed a finger on the surface of his lips, "Shh. We have to be quiet, right now."

Within minutes he lead me out the door I had entered and instructed me to crouch down in the bushes as we passed by the large, wide, and clean windows of his living room, which revealed the snooty Knight Academy monarchies and autocracies discussing rich people issues and situations. Their obnoxious laughter almost made me want to throw a nicely rigged rock between a bushel of lilies and sunflowers, but continued to follow the famous Shiki heir while mentally reminding myself the location of the rock just in case of emergencies.

Suddenly I began to take in my surroundings. Standing in the middle of a beautiful green clearing with wall of bushes and greenery forming labyrinths in the football field of a backyard the Shiki family owned. A bandstand had wrapped vines with exotic flowers around their pillars and a few- to what I assumed to be- blinking, white Christmas lights. Along with an intricately made water fountain had a little figure spurting water and made it trickle down a step into a large pool that reflected the bronze and silver dots on the floor of the liquid pool.

There was a sort of serene silence with the dripping water in the fountain, and the barely sight of twinkling stars. With slow steps Shiki casually stepped forward to me as he nonchalantly slipped his hand in his pockets, "So…what do you have there?"

,"Uh…here." Pushing the shimmering box in front of the wealthy model in a awkward manner though it didn't really destroy the tension in the air but distracted Shiki for a moment. He examined the box with confusion, "I know, I technically won the bet, but I thought it would be rude to just hear about your birthday and not give you anything."

He smirked playfully as he leaned close to me, "So, you are falling for me now? Or do you really love me so much already?"

"Shut up." Smacking my entire hand over the model's smirk, I pushed him a safe arm's distance away from me, "Do you not really want your birthday present? I'll end up taking it back home."

,"Let me guess; a large godly portrait of me on a great, noble steed." I turned my heel to walk away before I managed to 'accidentally' push him into his own family estate's fountain and 'forget' to help him up. A weight on my shoulder forced me to look up at an apologetic Senri Shiki, "I was just kidding!"

He began to unwrap the shiny paper slowly while peering between the rectangular item and my eyes. Within a second his silver-azure orbs widen as he silently stared at the surface of the canvas. I breathed in, "I guess…I should get going."

A force held me in place, "No." With tender eyes, I noticed the model scan the canvas in every inch and centimeter of the painting as his fingers lightly traced the swirls and twirls of the dried painted surface. From where I stood, Shiki's emerald eyes were completely bewitched by the eyes of the painting along with a peaceful smile on the painted figure's scarlet lips. There were many shades and tones of auburn hair on the painted human figure, with skin so bright the moon seem to envy coming second to the painted complexion to not an exact equivalent to the beauty of Senri Shiki's mother, "I like it…Thanks." Shiki's grin widens, "I didn't expect you to paint my mom…but she looks exactly the way she did when she started acting."

In a split second, a felt an indescribable emotion overwhelm me as he grinned widely. As I gazed up at the model, our eyes meeting until he broke away from his stare and glanced at me and his gift, "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like an arrogant rich guy who can buy his way around situations or people." A frown of guilt was his face as he stared down at me, "And I really appreciate my birthday gift. This is a wonderful gift…so far."

,"So far?" My eyebrows furrowed.

,"Unless you want to start where we left off on the basketball court…" I instinctively push his shoulder playfully and held a dangerously sarcastic smirk on my lips.

,"Unless you don't want to die the same day you were born, I would not bring up a kiss as a birthday present."

* * *

With the onyx earbuds placed in my lobes, Aqua Timez had instinctively made my toes tap along with the catchy beat. My fingers slid the page as I was hunched over it in complete fascination and attentiveness. Sentence by sentence was scanned through my eyes as I processed the tragic unrequited love novel. Lunch started on this partly cloudy Monday afternoon with the entire school buzzing with the gossip of Senri Shiki's birthday party and how the birthday boy went missing for an hour and a half along with a certain scholarship student not seen at the party.

Despite much talk about Shiki, I didn't pay much attention to it as I was waiting for Big Sister Yumiko. I enveloped myself in a 620-something page as I already was 45 pages away from finishing while multitasking on my personal thoughts. My mind set back to when Senri actually smile and laughed during our photo shoot; Never had I ever felt such an emotion of authenticity and genuinely come off from the arrogant aristocrat since I usually assume he is only playing with the hearts and minds of other- particularly me.

My fingers flipped to the next page as I started to dig deeper into the book and myself. Though, even though he tried to make me kiss him, I honestly couldn't see him as a bad person only delusional into thinking he could get me to kiss him in the first place. A sigh escaped my parted lips, making me acknowledge two shadows streaming across my sneakers and bookbag beside them as I sat on the bench.

,"Are you Rima Touya?"

I trailed my hand to clutch the ear buds out as I curled them protectively into my palm, hoping it wasn't a school official "Uh…yeah. Is there something I can help you with?" Standing before me was a pair of teenage boys- in my Physics class I think. The bench I had been sitting on had lightly supported the tome I placed beside me.

One held a trim mane of black hair with similar color of eyes as his hair and was exceedingly tall for a seventeen or eighteen year old. His hand held a strap over his shoulder while the other one held the white visor of his plastic helmet indicating he was on the school's soccer and football team. The second boy was about the same height of Shiki with a disheveled brown tresses falling slightly past the school regulation of trimmed hair at the collar of a male student's shirt. Hazel eyes peered at me as his fingers curled against the handle of a black case in large, white Stencil spray paint that read: Knight Academy Band.

,"You're not in trouble." The individual who held the black case spoke as he saw how I cowered under their stare, "We just want to see who is it that got the school talking." His lips curled into a relaxing smile that felt contagious as I put away my music player in my back pocket of my jeans, "I'm Hikaru Ishikawa and this is Ryuu Tatsuya. Sorry, for interrupting you but would you mind answering a few questions for us."

My heart dropped, "I'm not really interested in an interview with the yearbook or the school newspaper; I thought I stated that a couple weeks ago."

,"What?" The boy nearly lost his balance but clutched the band case for dear life as he managed to straighten his posture, "No. No, you have the wrong idea. We're not from the yearbook committee or the newspaper club. We just want to talk to you that's all."

I blinked as I examined the boys from my perspective. They were fairly attractive, wore completely affluent clothing I could never be able to afford and held an air of suspicion around them. My hand quickly grabbed the spine of the book as I turned back to the page I left off, "I'm sorry, but I'm not much of a social butterfly. I think it would be best if you talked to someone else rather than to Knight Academy's charity scholar."

The football player, Tatsuya, shrugged his shoulders as the other boy named Ishikawa exchanged strange looks to each other as I stated reading on a new paragraph in my book. Looking up from my book, I sighed, "I'm not trying to be mean, but I think it would be best if no one associates with me. Besides I highly doubt you would like talking to me."

,"Let's see!" The hazel-eyed teenager took a step closer to me and sat on the table surface of the lunch bench while his hunched shoulders were towards me, "What do you like to do?"

The other silent male leaned against the wooden posts that support the sheltered area of the Archery Region of the school on hot days. As a way of saying they weren't leaving until I cooperated, both boys placed their items on the floor close to their peripheral vision.

My hand instinctively lifted itself to the visitors' line of vision, "Reading books." The pair of male eyes stared at me to continue, "Well, I also like to paint." Both nodded to each other as though they were saying a secret or speaking telepathically. My eyes darted between the two teenagers. _Why are they doing this? Who are these crazy, rich guys?_ Attempting to be polite, I began, "What do you guys like to do?"

Hazel orbs morphed into a rainbow-colored glint of happiness at the question directed towards him, "I thought you wouldn't ask, but I like playing the trumpet." I glanced at the black case, "That's why I joined the band. I also like to eat a lot!" _Looks like I found a friend for Kazou._

A deep stare into my skin forced me to look at the silent male who distanced himself from me and the enthusiastic trumpeter, "I play on the football and soccer team." I nodded as his eyes darted to the empty archery area with the targets still out.

The trumpeter snatched my book away from my fingers and began to flip through various and random pages, "Don't worry about him so much, Rima. Ryuu has a tendency to distance himself from emotions but is always very antisocial whenever he is face to face with a cute girl." Small pearls gleamed between his lips as he returned his focus to my heavy literary book, "So how many books have you read in the past week?"

The question took me a while to process since no one ever really questioned much about my hobbies unless they were a wealthy stalking model, "It changes from time to time, but this is already the third time I've read that book."

,"Wait!" My heart stopped at the band member's announcement, "You're reading this for the third time?" I nodded, "Wow; I could barely endure reading a book once!"

,"You read?" The silent male spoke with a sort of Senri Shiki smirk on his face, "I thought you try to get the book in your head by using it as a pillow?"

A mixture of anger and annoyance appeared on the trumpeter's face, "I do that one time in seventh grade and you suddenly have to bring it up every single time in English!" Unknown to the bickering males, I discreetly held in a giggle behind my curtain of hair as I pretended to tie my shoes.

A voice perked my ears, "Hey Hikaru! Ryo!" Once I sat up straight, I was looking into the bewildered visage of a certain chestnut-haired model, "Rima? What's going on here?"

,"We were wondering why you haven't been hanging around with us lately." The trumpeter beamed up happily at the rich model and stared at me at the corner of his eye, "And now we know why." Shiki's emerald eyes were wide in shock, "Relax, Senri. We just came to get to know her! You look like we were planning on eat her!" He laughed lightly and comically wiped a tear from his eye.

The athletic laughed in unison, "C'mon Shiki, no need to have such a worried look on your photogenic self! Last thing we need is the female population to die of despair because their celebrity crush developed an early wrinkle or two."

Shiki's face flushed a few shades of ruby before lowering himself speaking softly to me, "Sorry, you have to deal with these two."

,"Hey, what're you whispering about Senri?" The cheery musician placed his face between Shiki and me until we moved away from each other, "Are you already planning another secret rendezvous with the lovely scholarship student? Is that the reason why you bailed on us when we were going to the movies?"

Swiping his hand in the back of the trumpeter's head, he smacked him but the Knight Academy band member was aloof as though he felt nothing, "Shut up, Hikaru! It's none of your business on what I say to Rima."

,"Fine." An immature sigh and voice of defeat was heard as the musician obtained his black case in a swift motion as the athletic teenager followed as though it was a regular routine in his life. His motion stopped, "Senri, you shouldn't try separating your love interest and your best friends, I think that's against the guy code! Later!" He bolted in a sprint in half-fear and half-amusement, which made me wonder if he was on the track and field team before joining the band though the Tatsuya male walked nonchalantly while saluting casually, "Later, Senri."

,"Sorry you had to endure with Hikaru and Ryuu. They are kind of annoying once in a while." His hand raked through his hair as it resiliently returned to its normal messy state in the matter of seconds, "Ryuu is the calm, and laid-back quarterback but Hikaru is the energetic, class clown in the band."

Noticing my book was on the bench; I grabbed it and looked at the title on the cover, "No. I like them. An odd couple like Kazou and Sachiko but you shouldn't be ashamed of who your friends. Aren't they the only people who can see who you are than what others perceive you to be?"

He blinked and laughed.

I was caught up in his laughing fit that suddenly my heart began to flutter and my cheeks began to feel warm. Suddenly his laughter was like Beethoven's famous piano scores and I couldn't help but stare at his smile. _Why? Why does my heart flutter? Why do I like his laughter or his smile? What is this thing that makes my face burning, my fingers trembling and my stomach at the edge of exploding from the numerous butterflies creating my feelings of anxiety? What is it? Why do it I feel it? What does it mean?_

* * *

Sorry, for the super long delay! I promised to update in the middle of July but summer school is killer work! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! It's a 23 page effort of work for you!

Even though I have to start school as a new SENIOR! YAY! I'll happily continue this story as I started it in tenth grade! Wish me good luck! Senior year is considered the most strenuous and difficult year of high school with tests, AP classes, extracurricular activities, college applications, and scholarships! So if I don't update as soon as possible or as I promised; it's not because I dislike you (I sincerely DON'T; I LOVE YOU ALL!), but I'm trying to balance everything!

By the way, I don't think bowling is boring! I've actually went bowling once, and would like to try it again! Also, the 'heart strings' thing that Shiki said was something I actually wrote in my long lost poems from middle school; feel free to use this quote to your liking!

The song Rima is listening to is Velonica by Aqua Timez.

As a random note: I love Witch Hunter (Tasha and Halloween are so hilarious and cool)!


	14. Chapter 14: Her Beauty

Chapter 14: Her Beauty

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thankz to Readers and Reviewers: _**Chocolateaddictx3, ChainedHs2rt, kawaii hime-sama, Vampire-ShikixRima, eelgirl, chinesemidget, sangoyasha, Kawaii-Le, animefangurlcraz**_

Sorry, I haven't been updating lately for an extremely long amount of time because of senior stuff! But here –despite a ginormous writer's block- I give you chapter 14!

I appreciate everyone reading and reviewing and hope you like it! It's nearly 20 pages, so I hope you like it!

* * *

Shiki wasn't lying. The band member, Hikaru Ishikawa, was very hard to handle with his enormous amount of energy. Not only was he in the school's band, but the swim team, the baseball team and the Debate team. Besides Physics, we have Literature and Foreign Language together. He would interrupt the Literature teacher trying to understand the reading assignment while talking to me about the upcoming band competition.

It was nearly a week since I was introduced to Shiki's friends.

I realized he was one of those wealthy individuals who love to socialize with other people and who love to be the life of any party but not to the extent of being reckless and rash.

My eyes scanned the reading passage assigned to the class, while answering the questions in a quick pace completing them. Something was lightly touching my shoulder; I glanced to my left and saw a wide- eye brunet trumpeter with his mouth agape. I blinked a few times and quirked my eyebrow in confusion.

,"Sorry, but you finished real quick." His hazel eyes were in complete fascination as though he found a new civilization, "Have you read this before?"

I nodded timidly, "I read the book several times." My voice dropped, becoming ashamed about myself as a complete bookworm, "It's actually one of my favorites."

,"Why?" My reaction changed; there was no sense of ignorant bewilderment but innocent curiosity. His body leaned toward me, most likely to hear my hushed response and to avoid getting in trouble with the instructor, again.

,"Well," I started, "I like the way the author writes about relationships and love despite never marrying or having children of her own. I believe her writing is the true reflection of love even though it's not a reflection of her love but the love of people around her." His eyes glimmered with a bit of amber mischief.

He whispered out of the neighboring students ear range, except me, "So, you like her way of writing? Now, that's interesting since you seem to be the kind of girl not interested in that mushy romance stuff." His head tilted with a questioning look on his face.

,"She doesn't write about the perfection of love, often the trials and obstacles of life. Actually, she writes about difficulty of love and life, but also how to overcome it." I glanced at the excerpt and the drawing of the artist, "In a way, I like how she portrays human relationships." I saw his eyebrows shoot up, making me quickly respond, "The relationships of family and friends."

Ishikawa was about to speak but the school bell rang over him. A disappointed, sour look came into my view, which reminded of Sachiko. Quickly, I gathered my textbook and notebooks into my book bag, "I'll see you around school, Ishikawa." I turned in my completed assignment to the teacher and left the classroom.

Within three minutes, Ishikawa caught up to me in the hallway," Wow, you walk pretty fast!" I blinked as I realize he was walking with me, "You like the way she writes about human interaction and love?"

,"Yeah, are you so surprised since I lack both?" He was shocked at my statement, "Call it a hunch." Adjusting the strap to my bag, I gently sighed, "My classmates at my old school would also question me on why that writer is my favorite. They often reply that I'll become lonely just as she, but if her works have been read and recognized by many, then being lonely doesn't seem like a bad idea."

,"But do you like the idea of being lonely?"

,"Being with so many people doesn't necessarily mean you don't feel any loneliness." My eyes caught sight of the window, with the students of Knight Academy doing their business. "I've been used to it since I was young, and I'm used to it in Knight Academy."

,"I don't think you're alone." His eyes were looking at the window scene as I diverted my eyes to him, "You have Senri, Yumiko, Ryuu and me! Plus you have your friends from your old school and your family! If anything you are not really similar to your favorite author as you are a character part of her works of literature." My eyes widen as he smirked, "I have a baseball meet right now, so I'll see you in Foreign Language!" He touched my shoulder and began walking ahead of me.

I stared at his back wearing the boy's uniform of Knight Academy, until his brown locks disappeared down a series of stairs. My attention was the window as I stared at the numerous students of aristocrats. I immediately noticed Shiki out of the sea of students; he walked nonchalantly toward a group of males with a brimming smile and laughter. As he talked to one of them, he must of felt something off and suddenly trailed his gaze toward me. His eyes filled with suspicion had turned warm with invitation as he smiled at me from the third floor.

Lowering my gaze, I stared at my reflection and then to the grinning model, "Part of her works of literature, huh?"

* * *

Walking to the Archery region, I took slow, quiet steps once I saw Big Sister Yumiko pulled the vane of an arrow and directed all her attention to the target. Holding my hand over my breath, I wanted to avoid breaking her concentration. Pale fingers released the arrow with a blink of an eye; but her eyes glistened with a sense of frustration. My eyes peered at her target, to see her arrow a few inches above the bull's eye.

She turned to my direction and grinned gently, "Hey, Little Sister Rima! I didn't hear you coming."

,"Am I interrupting you?" My voice was timid, even as she urged me to come closer.

,"No, I'm practicing." She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'm just getting a little rusty since I haven't been here in a while. I've been busy with helping my classmates in class."

,"Should I leave?"

Her face scrunched into a child on the brink of tears because her teddy bear was snatched away from her, "No. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be patronize by the arrogant boys of Knight Academy." Her smile shined as she gave me a bow and quiver of arrows, "Besides, there is no guy on the archery team that can shoot and have a girl talk as good as you."

Laughter escaped my lips as I grabbed the bow and arrows, "I guess I do have an upper hand if you compare me to the boys in the Archery team." Yumiko was the first and only girl in the school's archery team, not to mention the captain. My fingers caressed the vane; the soft texture tickled my fingers, "So is the team headed for championships?"

,"Not until two more months of rigorous training." She pulled the arrow back and let it strike the target where it hit the bull's eye. A grin of satisfaction spread across her face as she proudly obtained another arrow.

My eyes focused on the target and concentrated on my accuracy, "Sounds like they got you upset?"

,"Well, " A couple of arrows cut across the field and landed on the targets a few seconds apart, "They complained about the Knight and Princess dance. Something about not having dates? Well, they were making such lecherous comments about desirable candidates without realizing I was right behind them. So, their punishment is to run ten miles for two weeks until they realize how to properly describe a woman by her personality and inner beauty."

,"I see…" If I didn't know the reason, I would have felt pity toward the male members and become extremely intimidated being alone with Big Sister Yumiko.

Grey eyes spoke of immense agitation while she exhaled and grumbled to herself angrily, "I told them many times; I hate how they look at her lustfully and lewdly. My poor, innocent sister."

My hand pushed my glasses up to my temple, "Sister?"

Her eyes became wide and the arrow missed the target by a few inches, "Oh, um, never mind. Forget what I said." She sighed as though she was taking something out of her system, "So, what did you say to Osamu?"

It was my turn to widen my eyes, and miss my target; the only thing I did Yumiko didn't was the obvious blush painted across my cheeks, "Well…"

,"You said yes?" Grey eyes were startled at the possible idea of her sister going to the academy dance with a Hashimoto.

My body shrunk back like I was waiting to get beck in my shell, "No. I declined his offer." Lowering my bow, I recalled the memory of me rejecting him not to long ago, but still having the persistent look in his eye. Despite me refusing his offer, it felt this wasn't going to stop him from asking me out later on in the future, "I just don't want to date right now. Besides I'm too busy to worry about the Knight and Princess dance." At my old school, it was usually called homecoming or winter formal, sometimes referred to The Popularity and Beauty contest a step closer to the Miss Universe Pageant, by me.

,"You can ask Senri, you know?" Blinking, I noticed the smirk similar to Shiki's; it probably was only heritable to the Shiki name. Mentally pouting, I stretched my bow into position with the arrow at hand.

,"To be frank, I don't even want to go to the Knight and Princess dance." She openly heard me even though she was preoccupied with the target meters away from where we stood.

,"But everyone in the school is supporting you. You have nearly a half of the votes compared to the other candidates." I caught a gentle twitch of the infamous Shiki smirk; for the thought of me being recognized as a person and not as a scholarship student and for the idea of possibly seeing me in a dress. Her gray eyes shined brightly, "Plus, I'd love to see you in one of my dresses." Talk about bull's eye!

I blew my bangs out of my face, as a sign of frustration, "Dances and me, end with disaster. My old school's winter formal, I accidentally tripped on one of the curtains and ended up destroying three props from the drama department on the principal and vice principal." My sister chuckled a bit, "I was on the committee for the homecoming dance in my freshman year and I accidentally pushed the homecoming king and queen into the buffet table."

"Homecoming King and Queen took a dive into the appetizers!" Her smile grew wider and spoke in-between giggles.

,"Not to mention, last year I was banned from attending spring formal when I got there not even fifteen minutes later, I destroyed the background the photographer was using to take pictures of students."

Big Sister Yumiko was basically laughing hysterically, holding the side of her stomach and gently wiping a tear from her eye. It took a few minutes to make her regain her ability to speak to me and not laugh at the thought of a fruit punch soaked couple with crooked crowns and dagger-like glares.

She exhaled greatly, "You are so adorable!" My face scrunched into a sour look of confusion.

Eyebrows knitted in confusion as my framed eyes revealed my embarrassment. The numerous incidents at school were a partial reason for my transfer to Knight Academy. Big Sister Yumiko grinned brightly with her pearled teeth and sweetly glanced at me for reassurance.

,"So, I think a silver dress would fit you?"

Again, with the dresses! At least she changed the subject!

* * *

Glancing between the glass door and the rack of clothes, I felt like a prisoner within the area of _**Kokoro**_. Girls shrilling over the latest new trends of dresses and shoes they'll later abandon in a month or so. I sighed, waiting for my entire work shift to end in thirty minutes while fixing another pasty mannequin with new inventory.

My heart folded twice over as I felt something over my shoulder and glanced over to see, "Sachiko? It's your day off you know?"

Sachiko's glittering brown orbs shined brighter in the store's florescent lights, "So, Rima, wanna go somewhere with me?" For a second, my mind went blank, "You know a girl's day out!"

,"Uh, Sachiko, I have thirty minutes left in my shift. I can't go." I busied myself by replacing the wig of a metallic surfaced mannequin and placing clothes back on their rightful racks.

She pursued her lip balm lips, "You know the other girls messed with your schedule, which is why you think you have thirty minutes left in your shift." While stacking folded jeans on a display table, I was paralyzed by her words; the only movement I made was turning to face Sachiko.

My eyebrow quirked, "What do you mean by messed up my shifts?" There was a tint of fear in Sachiko's mahogany orbs, "You mean, the aristocratic snobby wenches made me work hard like the dog I am?" My voice was half-angered and half-sarcastic.

,"I noticed it yesterday when I was clocking out." Chocolate eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt, but her words were as firm as her ballerina stance, "Some girls were altering your work hours; it looked like they went to school with you. But I told Manager Komatsuzaki immediately after I clocked out and she dismissed them this morning when it was there shifts."

,"They were fired?" My heart fell to my stomach at the thought of the gentle manager quickly firing someone in an instant. She was the female Zeus, draped in long robes and bearing a shining crown, striking down thunderbolts on enemies- especially the snobby rich daddy's girls.

,"Manager Komatsuzaki said she'll make it up to you and said I can get you out of your shift today." A million dollar smile appeared on Sachiko's face appeared as though what she witnessed last night never occurred and she won the lottery.

Placing my hands on my hips, I glared, "And you decide to do this when I'm almost half an hour done with a shift I wasn't even suppose to do? To make things worse, I talked to you last night and you didn't tell me?"

Weakly smiling, she tousled the back of her chestnut curls nervously, "It slipped my mind and I woke up late…"

I couldn't help but smile brightly and gently laugh, "Okay, I'll get out of this uniform in five minutes and we can go to our Girls Day Out. Are you happy with that?"

She bounced up and down joyfully as I began walking to the employees' entry.

The wealthy eyes fell on me as I changed out of my uniform and place them into my locker. The eyes became uncomfortable as I unbuttoned my shirt and replaced my working shoes with my everyday sneakers. With swift fingers, I managed to buckle the belt looped in my casual jeans and fixed my black collared shirt against my neck. My hands shut my metal locker and twisted the combination to prevent anyone from finding out my combination.

As both of us locked our arms together, we began to walk out the expensive store while trailing down the path of the sidewalk cement.

,"So, where are we going?" My footing matched hers as we strolled down to crosswalks.

She hummed to herself until we were waiting at an intersection with traffic, "We are going out to eat at my favorite diner, Arakawa's Place." I rolled my eyes, as there were suddenly stars in hers. She lightly gripped my arm, "C'mon Rima! We haven't been there ever since you transferred schools! "

I grinned at her child-like behavior; we did like Arakawa's place ever since we were the first ones in middle school to find it with the best cakes in town, "Okay, we'll go there. But once we're there, save me a seat and menu, I have to wash my hands."

* * *

,"Wow." I glided my fingers against my knuckles, "That soap made my hands really soft."

As I walked back, I noticed someone sitting where I was suppose to and talking to Sachiko. By observing, it was a male and apparently someone who Sachiko knew, since she spoke to him.

,"So, what do you want to talk about?" My ears perked up at the male's voice but I must have known who it is too since his voice was very familiar to me. I stayed quiet and hid behind a pillar, "Normally, you wouldn't be formal to state an actual time and location for us to just talk."

,"It's about Rima." Sachiko's cheerfulness was gone to a more mature tone of seriousness toward her guest. I peeked to see her stirring her drink, contemplating her thoughts and staring intensely at her guest, "She's my friend and I don't want anyone harming her."

Harm? My eyes shifted to the movement of the guest, who moved his shoulders and momentarily rubbed the back of his neck, "I know. I believe you said that to me a million times. Anything else?" He readjusted his jacket indicating he was going to leave.

Her chocolate eyes turned to a dark shade, "I know what you're doing to Rima." The guest's movements paused and slowly sank down. For a moment, I thought he wasn't breathing. Sachiko's attention shifted to the man in front of her and the girl's room- where she assumed I was.

,"What do you mean?"

My eyes caught the flames of her chestnut orbs, "You know what I mean. Rima was nothing more than a pawn of your amusement. I thought you were very kind but she is nothing to you." My heart quivered at the fury of Sachiko, "Is she meaningless to-"

,"No!" I jumped at the male's voice, making the entire diner silent but only after a few minutes did it regain its noise, "Everything is different now. Believe me, I would never hurt Rima."

Sachiko's eyes pierced him, "Is that so? Well, with what you are doing right now, you are hurting her even more. Despite you saying that everything has changed, from my perspective, I don't see it. There are still secrets and lies. If you truly care for her, you wouldn't have been in the position that you are in. And you wouldn't have made the decision to enter her life."

,"She's important to me, now." His voice was firm and strong as Sachiko's, "Everything is different now. I promise you, I don't want to hurt Rima."

,"She's my best friend and I won't stand by to watch someone hurt her, even if it's you." She pushed aside her drink, as though she lost her appetite, "If you truly care for Rima, tell her what you did- or rather what you are doing."

,"I don't want to lose her." My stomach flipped over the sincerity of his voice. I may not know who he is or what he did, but he was really guilty and apologetic. He adjusted himself in his seat, "If I tell her, I won't be close to her anymore."

,"If she really cares about you as much as you care about her, then you shouldn't fear losing her." Sachiko's looked at the male's eye almost in remorse, "I am not being harsh because I hate you. I'm doing it because it involves Rima. If anyone besides me and your little posse knew about this, you..."

,"I know. I would lose everything. Especially Rima."

,"What about everything else?" Sachiko managed to sip her drink before continuing, "You held them up to high standards; why the sudden shift?"

,"She really is important to me, even if she knows it or not." He sighed and rose up, "Don't tell her about it. I want to be the first to try and explain it to her."

,"Don't you dare make her cry!" There was a hint of malice in the brunette's voice, "I gave you many warnings and I will not allow Rima to be hurt because of ignorance or insensitivity. I won't tell Rima, but you have to tell her or I will tell her. Understood?"

,"Crystal clear." With silent steps, he walked passed me. I was finally able to connect something to the voice; he wore dark sneakers and faded jeans, but a dark sweater with a hood over his head obscured his visage and any physical trait.

I hid behind the pillar for a few seconds after I saw the hooded figure walk out the door and down a crosswalk and disappear from my sight before returning to a smiling Sachiko. I could never imagine her being furious and angry and she certainly didn't show that she was only seconds ago.

Looking through the menu laid out in front of her, I made contact with her chocolate orbs, "So, what do you wanna eat?"

* * *

,"Why are you here?" With irritation, I stuffed my hands into my front pockets as Shiki and I walked down the street, coming closer toward a busy intersection. Passing the entrance of the city's park, I glanced at the flowers beginning to bloom and quicken my pace.

This weekend was a complete 180 from what I intended it to be. I was prepared for a quiet Saturday starting with a relaxing shower and leading toward a nice, slow walk to the park and eventually have a movie marathon of my favorite novels-turned-into-film movies.

He shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets, "We still have to finish our date. Plus, my motorcycle is being repaired and Yasu has his day off." Tilting his cap, he made himself hidden from the public park, especially to avoid the crazed fan girls who would surround him like a a pack of ravenous lions against a defenseless antelope.

_Why does it have to be now?_ I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly as I strolled down the paved road around the park, "So why are suddenly walking in my neighborhood park when you loves miles away from here?"

,"You know you missed me." His wide grin forced me to roll my eyes and turn my face away from him.

_Arrogant as usual._ I sighed while avoiding some runners with ear buds blaring from their lobes as well as parents walking with their children by their hands. It was silent between us with the only audio keeping us sane was the giggling children, the twittering birds and the gentle whistle of the wind. I stop walking, as I was about to speak to the aristocratic male. A little black and brown canine appeared at my feet with a stick in its mouth. There were white markings trailing over his hind and forepaws.

It placed the stick in his mouth on the ground and stared up at me. Our eyes connected and I noticed the dog had two different colored orbs: a striking blue as clear and beautiful as the underwater forest contrasting the dark shade of mysterious sable.

It wagged its tails enthusiastically once I lowered myself down. The chestnut and onyx head moved forward and pushed my palm against its soft forehead. Before I knew it, I was stroking the mane and laughed gently as a warm breath and wet pink paintbrush came into contact w/ my exposed wrist.

,"Tanbaku-seiki!" A voice came behind me. The dog's ears perked up at the voice and gave a cheerful expression toward the person now in front of us.

A slim woman came sprinting down towards me. Her hair was a dark pixie hairstyle that accentuated her cheekbones and long neck. She looked like a university student and certainly had enough energy to prove it, "Is this your dog?"

The owner apologized by deeply bowing, "Yeah, sorry for the trouble he caused; he's only three months old."

,"No, actually I was just surprised at your dog's boldness." I chuckled and lightly scratched the back of the canine's chestnut ear, "Normally, animals tend to not be attracted to me. Sometimes they avoid me." We both laughed as I continued to give my attention to the dog in front of me, "So how did you get him?"

,"Tanbaku-seiki is a rescue. A border collie mixed with Belgian shepherd whose previous owner was abusive." The dog owner stared at me intently then at his pet, "But it's weird that he broke away from his leash and sprinted towards you. He has never done that before."

My eyes quirked I felt her intense stare so much so that I soon became uncomfortable, "What do you mean?" I resisted the urge to pet the mixed dog's fur once I rose up from my knees and it started whimpering.

,"Tanbaku-seiki's owner was female. At the animal rescue center, he avoided female veterinary assistants and veterinarians. He was also difficult to place up for adoption because he was extremely traumatized by women he was either violent or shy towards them. I was lucky enough to have him approach me, but he was still considerably shy." Her eyes were similar to her canine but one pupil was a luscious color of greenery and the other reflected the beauty of the cloudless sky.

My heart pounded by the intense atmosphere. To make things worse, she lightly glanced at Shiki once in a while. I'm not sure if it was because of curiosity of how he looked like or interested if he was a companion of mine.

,"Tanbaku-seiki automatically ran towards you happily. He's even wagging his tail. " She lowered herself down to the dog's eye level, "Normally, he would cower against a corner if any girl came close to him." The dog lightly licked my fingers as though it was his way of saying goodbye to me and trotted over to his owner. Her eyes lit up as Tanbaku-seiki's pink paintbrush grazed her cheek and giggled.

,"That's a first, too." Her di-colored eyes stared into mine, "Sorry for Tanbaku-seiki bothering you." She bowed once again, with her dog mimicking her.

The di-colored eyed pair turned away and walked in the opposite direction that came from.

, "Do you like animals?" My eyes returned to the smirking male. In my mind I mentally scored his question as number 18.

Fingers twirled a stray tread from my long sleeve shirt, "I love animals but never had a chance to have a pet. Have you everhad any pets?"

,"A few puppies, a cat or two, parrots, a guinea pig and a lizard, I think." He sighed in a nostalgic manner as we continued to walk down the path, "I think I also had a few horses, but I can't remember."

,"Wow, "was the only response I could muster up. My footing matched his as we strolled.

His eyes appeared hesitant as though he was debating something internally. Fingers flew to the back of his head and lightly rubbed his neck, "So, what do you think of me?" My eyebrow rose, "I mean, think of me as a person."

,"Arrogant." He looked a bit downhearted, like my response was a bullet to his ego, "Yeah, you're arrogant but you're sill very considerate to those around you. Right now I mean personality-wise. You as a person? I think of you as my friend." At the corner of my eye, I caught his expression as a mixture of happiness and disappointment; my breath exhaled, "So, what's your favorit-"

,"I'm a friend to you?" My eyes widen as I found him staring into them and the fact we both stopped walking. Quick with words today, "That doesn't count as question nineteen."

,"At first, I didn't want to be associated with you in any way, but I see you as my friend now." My eyes scanned his visage, "I don't call just anyone my friend."

I followed his movements as we continued to walk along the park's path. The sky was clear and the smell of chlorophyll was sweet to my sense of smell. My eyes caught a stream of color being lightly tugged by the wind's swift hands. A vendor was in front of us with various articles of clothing swaying to the wind's breeze. Without any warning, Shiki's hands lead me to the vendor and before I knew it, I was a wearing various clothes.

My body was draped with a purple floral dress, then a dark cardigan and various fabric accessories. The vendor handed me a dress, placing it on, I was hesitant on coming out of the safety of the dark curtain.

,"Come out, Miss." A raspy aged voice of the vendor came from the fabric wall. The vendor was quite considerate, she was grateful, as we were the first ones to notice her vendor cart and generously offered us a free article of clothing, "I'll be back to bring more clothes."

I inhaled a good amount of oxygen, relieved that no one was no longer seeing me. Pulling the curtain aside, my eyes went down to my belly and tried to flatten it; I'm not so lucky as the thin toothpicks that can easily slip on a tissue napkin or anything on the runway. I pulled my dress down to lengthen it down to my knee and examined the hem of my dress to my left side while I lightly tucked my hair behind my ear.

,"You're beautiful." Startled by the voice, my eyes stared into a pair of azure-silver orbs. I didn't even know see him let alone hear him; was he even breathing?

"Huh?"

A large powder of red spread across his face, "I-I mean, you look r-really nice, today. But.." His eyes glanced down at his clasped hand then peeked up at me, "Try this on." With large, quick strides he was already in front of me, "Can you hold your hair?" Gathering my hair, I placed it over my right shoulder.

His fingers grazed against my skin as he light wrapped the item around my neck. With dexterous hands he got the clasp together and step back slowly. I followed the item on my collarbone to see a series of white, spheres gleaming in the sun.

,"You look lovely dear." The vendor spoke softly, "You may keep that one. I'll give you a bag to put your items in."

Once she disappeared again, I stared at Shiki, "I can't accept this." Automatically, my hands reached over to take off the expensive jewelry off my body.

Grey-blue eyes were clouded with confusion once I placed the marbled shaped jewels into his hands, "I thought you would like it."

,"I like them, but if you're my friend." I looked between h_im and t_he jewelry in his fingers, "I don't want my friends to try and keep as their friends by buying me stuff. I want us to be friends because we want to be."

He grinned widely, "But friends are obligated to surprises even if you don't want them to…"

My hand hit his shoulder lightly, "Don't be obligated to anything especially if its buying things."

He nodded.

* * *

My shoulders rose and fell as I breathed. Walking back home was peaceful; I just never imagined it would include the chestnut-haired model.

,"What do you like about Knight Academy?" Number nineteen.

I looked down the pavement, thinking as I glanced at some concrete cracks with grass sprouting," I like the curriculum and activities. But I really like the school lunch, much better than my old school!" We both laughed.

,"I'll admit we have some of the greatest food in our cafeteria but you get tired of it after a while." He placed his hands in his jean pockets nonchalantly as we passed a crosswalk and continued down the streets.

Looking up, I noticed how closer we were to my house, "So, I guess this means we are tied." My pace became slower as I was inching closer to my house; I was sparing time to avoid Dad, Umeki or Kazou. I hope Taru wasn't visiting otherwise he would have definitely come out of the house with his taser or katana.

,"This is yours." A grin appeared on his mouth as he handed me my bag. Shiki continued to walk with me until we were a few meters away from my doorstep. He sighed deeply, puffing his cheeks in what appeared to be disappointment, "Sorry for not escorting you properly back to your house but I have a photo shoot to go to."

,"It's okay. I understand; I'll see you later." My body turned to my door and opened it with my keys. Something compelled me to look over my shoulder and I peeked to see a smiling male model staring at me; waiting for me to enter my home, safely.

Realizing that I acknowledge his presence, he saluted and turned down the walkway, "See ya!"

Once inside my house, my eyes peeked through a small opening of the curtain and saw the still image of Shiki staring up at the sky. He was standing for over five minutes until I realized he was staring at my bedroom window.

With swift, gentle steps, I went up the stairs and entered my bedroom. Cautiously, I lifted the switch, making the bright light momentarily blind me.

As I placed the bag on my bed, I strode toward my window and scanned my front lawn. Shiki disappeared. I blinked, shifting the curtain more to gain a better perpective of my front yard but I couldn't find the messy brown-haired male. Giving up, I bumped my spine to the wall beside my window and gently descended to my carpeted floor.

I sighed, a little disappointed that I couldn't find him.

* * *

The sun shined through the tree branches and there was a gentle silence. Not the sort of silence you can easily lose your sanity in, but the peaceful silence every stressed person craves.

There was a close proximity between the male model and I, making my breath hitch and ears feel warm.

His azure-silver orbs stared into my framed ones. Shaking my head, I diverted my line of vision somewhere else and began to move away from him slowly as though I he had a contagious air-borne disease, "My heart is not meant to be part of your amusement."

Gripping to my hand, I felt him pulling me closer, "And neither are mine for yours." My body froze in its place, as his silver- azure eyes hypnotized me; his eyes moved slightly as I followed them.

Without breaking away, my heart began beating ten folds but was not showing in my tone, "I don't mess with other people's emotions."

The swirling of his cologne made me weak and tremble as his focus and attention were burning into my eyes, " You do."

For a second, I believed that he was partly delusional and partly misunderstanding. Until I felt something warm preventing me from speaking. My ribcage reverberated against my ribcage and my stomach was suddenly occupied by a colony of spring butterflies whose fluttering wings tickled my abdomen making a scarlet dust against my nose. Eyes widening and blinking, I stared at his eyelids folded over his hypnotizing silver-blue orbs. The dark curved brushes of his eyelashes looked peaceful and I slowly mirrored Shiki's concealed eyes.

Blinking and breathing heavily, I steadied my heartbeat. I took in my surroundings as I glanced from my closet, the window with rays of light filtering into my carpet and my disheveled appearance reflecting against the surface of my dresser's mirror. A dream. Fingers grazed against the fabric of clothing that concealed my rapidly palpating heart, while quivering eyes darted back and forth around the room.

My other hand ran from my hairline and mid-way down my scalp; further creating a bigger messy of my unkempt orange-yellow bed head. Appendages slid to the apples of my cheeks, only to pull away once the feeling of warmth became an electric shock against my own sense of touch. _I was blushing over a dream?_

I'm stubborn and persistent, so I knew and expected things to go the way I normally plan them. Even with the subtle hints from everyone stating one day I won't be able to have everything according to my blueprints and plans. Normally I thought, it meant nature or the nature of others; never would I think it would be me.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

,"Rima, are you up?" Masaru's voice came from the opposite side of my door, "Dad is taking us out to eat for breakfast in three hours. So be ready or you'll be alone in the house eating last night's left overs!" I heard him mumble something under his breath and heard his footsteps fade away from where he was previously standing.

Normally, I would rise up from bed and gather my shampoo and bath products to jump into the shower first. Instead, I sat where I had awakened for a few seconds then plop down my torso onto the linen covering my mattress and pillow.

This is real life, not a fairy tale! The unspeakable happened, even though I promised and swore and made a blood oath to- well the last part isn't true- but the most shocking thing has occurred: _I like Senri Shiki. Maybe, just maybe, even loved him._

My heartbeat came close to bursting out and I began hyperventilating but with my hand against my heart, I took in slow breaths. Blinking and gently sighing, I began to laugh to myself. _Me? In love with the arrogant male model? _

Relief overwhelmed me as I realized it was just a dream. _False alarm._ I rose up from my sheets and gathered my showering materials and went to the shower with a cheerful bounce in my step, knowing it was my complete imagination. I mean it was just a dream, not reality. Nothing bad will come out of a dream, right?

* * *

So, I didn't get accepted into the college of my hopes and dreams! But it's not the end of the world and when one door opens, another opens! (and if someone locks it, you break the door down! XD) I'm a little disappointed but not to the extent that I regret it!

I'm not depressed or the 'Tamaki corner of despair', since I have been accepted to some universities and colleges and will just wait to hear word from a few more and decide on which one I'll go to.

I managed to have a crazy road trip with my aunt and best friend! It was awesome! Visited 3 universities in 2 days! I had my first airplane ride!

I already made my decision on which college I plan to attend! So I'm pretty busy but know I'm still writing!


	15. Chapter 15: His Deception

Chapter 15: His Deception

His Fame, Her Self

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary- Rima Touya is a lower class girl with a scholarship in a rich elite high school called Knight Academy, filled with rich kids, who hate her! She just wants to finish her schoolwork to graduate high school and become an artist! Unfortunately, Senri Shiki, the most popular boy in the elite academy of snobby rich kids and the known world that has his face on a magazine cover, is interested in the outcast Rima Touya and kinda stalking her...for some reason. Could it be her oversized clothing attire, or her messy hair, or her thickly framed goggles? As she tries to be distant with Senri Shiki, her family and friends push her toward him. Could something start? Or just make the Touya female hate the rich society even more?

Thankz to Readers and Reviewers: Chocolateaddictx3, ChainedHs2rt, kawaii hime-sama, Vampire-ShikixRima, eelgirl, chinesemidget, sangoyasha, Kawaii-Le, animefangurlcraz, Delightful Panda, Misery Lotus, Yasmine, , D3L1L4H, EmiriEmiko, I spell apple as appol, Amai Nigai

I hope you like this chapter; I've been really thinking over this since I started this fanfic chapter!

Here is chapter 15!

* * *

To define my relationship to Shiki, it would be close friends. Dare I say, even close to how I am with Kazou and Sachiko. Already two weeks have passed without me being irritated or truly annoyed by the male aristocrat. Sometimes he would be close by listening to my music player or sleeping.

The Knight and Princess Dance is this week, making everyone on campus rushing about the place; I managed to find a quiet, peaceful place for myself.

My book was more important than the buttons stating who to vote, the bribes of food and the new promotions made between possible president elects; I don't think they realize how this is only a school wide vote not a country vote?

With my eyes bored into the novel, I ignored the chaos of the popularity contest. I sighed.

,"Why so lonely?" My heart jolted at the voice, raising my head to see a grinning Shiki above in the branches of the tree. I grasped my hand over my heart, trying to make it calm down, "I scared you, didn't I?"

I nodded, "Kinda." After glancing what page I left off, I gently shut my book closed and placed it beside me. In a quick motion, the male model sat beside me, grinning as my ear buds stayed precisely on his lobes comfortably while listening to my playlist.

The bark of the wood tangled my hair but I didn't care at the moment; my eyelids were slowly folding and the entire scene just looked so inviting to sleep to. My nodding head made me lay my messy tresses against the surface of the tree. With quick fingers, I removed my frames from my nose and folded them and placed them on top of my book.

Something tucked my hair behind my ear and my eyes were too tired to bother opening, "You didn't get any sleep last night again?"

,"Yeah." I breathed, "Tried to finish three paintings in one night while trying to study for two pre-exams next week. I managed to finish around 3:27am."

,"Lunch ends in thirty minutes. You won't catch much sleep." I noted the familiar concern in his voice as I heard him eating.

Keeping my eyes shut, I gently sighed, "I don't care." My ears perked up at Shiki shifting his body and suddenly felt my head turned to my other shoulder, or at least, what I thought was my shoulder. Peeking, I stared up at Shiki's closed eyes and slowly inhaling and exhaling. My eyebrows furrowed, "What are you doing?"

,"I thought leaving you here to sleep alone would catch unwanted attention." His silver-blue eyes looked down at me, "Plus I don't want you to get in trouble with the administrators. I don't want my friend to lose her crown at the Knight and Princess Dance." I lightly punched his shoulder making him laugh.

,"Shut up." I closed my eyes, "I don't care. Just let me sleep."

,"Why do you bother studying so hard when you'll end up becoming exhausted during class time?" I heard his light chuckle breeze against my hair.

,"First…" I elbowed him and heard him yelp in pain as we laughed, "I always stay up in class and always performed well despite lack of sleep. Second, I can't flawlessly fail my classes and still expect myself to attend this school. I'm not the ninety-eight percent of the school."

He laughed as always. I began to drift asleep, "Rima…"

,"Hmmm" There was a long pause of silence until my ears perked at the wind and some neighborhood birds chirping, "Shiki?"

,"Sorry...can you call me Senri?" Fluttering my eyes, I slowly opened my eyes to see his azure-grey orbs starting down at me. For a brief moment it didn't feel like we were on school grounds, dozing off to sleep but in a time stand of an endless and permanent stare.

My head shot up, "Whaa?"

,"I mean, you don't mind me calling you by your first name. Even though I told you to call me Senri, you don't. Since we are friends, I was just confused to why you still call me Shiki when you call Kazou and Sachiko by their names?"

,"I'm used to calling you Shiki. But I'll start saying Senri." Lightly breathing, I placed my head back comfortably and drifted to sleep.

* * *

,"I don't have a boyfriend." Directing my glare to my giggling brunette co-worker. Rolling my eyes, I focused on clearing the changing rooms of disposed expensive clothes by hands finding it unsuitable of their taste and air.

Sachiko's sing-song voice mildly echoed in the dressing room next to me, "Really? Because that's how everyone else sees it!" I imagined a smile brimming on her face as I heard her collecting the wooden hangers clanking against each other.

Despite the mutual companionship Shiki and I have, others such as Sachiko, Kazou and Masaru view it as a romantic relationship. Blowing my hair out of my face, I grabbed the long-forgotten jeans, dresses, heels and cardigans shoved into the infamous dressing room number one, "Well, everyone is delusional." My feet backed away as I opened the dressing room door and prepared to see the clothing items and accessories scatter across the polished wooden floor. Picking up the items, I felt as though I had a part-time job assisting pigs and not socialites.

With my arms filled the many pairs of jeans, I slowly made my way to the women's section of _**Kokoro**_. Placing the denim on a table, I began to fold them gently and neatly into their respected piles they belonged in.

Sighing, I continued my work as Sachiko started placing the remainder jeans back in their usual places. Her smile was broad; revealing her glimmering pearls, "Well, everyone sees you being close to your guy friend, that they assume it's something more!" She released a sugar-like giggle as her thoughts became humorous to her while she was placing the clothes on their designated locations on the displays.

Rolling my eyes, I moved from the jeans to the tangled ball of jewelry, which caught rings, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets into its mess. As much as my legs were in pain from walking all day, I stood where I was and slowly tried to find the end and beginning of a necklace, "And I don't see why anyone would think of such a ridiculous idea as that. I see Shiki just as I see you and Kazou, but in a school filled with selfish, wealthy jerks." Exhaling, I finally found the pendant to the necklace, "Besides, what about you and Kazou? I haven't seen you guys come over my house lately."

It was my turn to smirk as my peripheral vision caught a vermilion shade of powder dust across Sachiko's cinnamon skin. Despite lack of romance in my life, I could see a field of flowers bloom underneath Kazou and Sachiko. They have been out almost every weekend together, from dinners paid by none other than Kazou's chivalry and Sachiko's gifts of kindness.

Her chocolate eyes widen and slightly melted, as she knew exactly whom I was referring to. But quickly turned away from me, "Who are you talking about? Kazou?" She laughed nervously as she always did when she was bashful, "We are just hanging out with each other more since you transferred schools."

Sachiko's hands were lightly trembling while placing the clothes away. Stifling my laughter only made the poor love struck girl turn an even brighter shade of ruby; it was cute to tease her, "Uh-huh. Sure."

Victoriously, I freed a pair of necklaces, a bracelet and a few mismatched earrings, "Finally! Damn snobby rich girls! I did not take a part-time job in retail to be a custodian to platinum card-holding materialistic wenches!"

Sachiko's melodic laughter was intertwined with another familiar one but was too focused on the accessory mess in my hands to pin a name to the laughter. Tired fingers slowly unraveled tangled necklace chains, making various colors of bracelets; armbands and rings clank to the polished wooden floor. Suddenly a pair of sneakers appeared close to a fallen pair of armbands lying against the wooden surface. Glancing up, Senri stood an arms distance from me as he grinned happily at me with his hands nonchalantly placed in his pockets.

Picking up the armbands, he glanced between them and me, "So, I see you're still working. And here I was thinking of being a gentleman and walking you home."

My eyebrows furrowed, "How did you get in here?" Shiki only grinned and I chose not to ask any further. I can only guess Sachiko. He caught my attention by holding the bands in my direction, I retrieved them, "Thanks. I get out in about half an hour."

While nonchalantly replacing his hands in his pockets and grinning he announced, "Then, I'll wait until you're done."

"Well, aren't you a cavalier?" Sachiko's red face disappeared as her smile appeared in-between some racks of clothing before the both of us. There was a slight mischievous glint in her mahogany orbs as she smiled between the male model and myself.

,"Get back to work." I pulled the clothes on the rack to where her face was and turned away when I heard her squeal, "Hey!" Returning to untangling the ball of jewelry, which diminished to the size of a baseball compared to a basketball it was previously. Taking a few rings out, I glanced at Shiki as he stared intently at me, "What?

Shaking his head, as though he was in a trance, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

,"About?" Freeing a few necklaces, I mentally sighed in exhaustion as I began wishing there were only a couple jewelry pieces left.

A small tint of scarlet appeared at the bridge of his nose and his eyes became intrigued with the shoe displays against the wall, "Why you agreed to marry Hashimoto?"

I dropped the ball of jewelry, which separated all the tangled accessories as it made contact to the wooden floor, "Marry?!" For a moment, I believed I heard a gleeful squeal from Sachiko speaking in unison with me, but chose to ignore it. "Who EVER said I agreed to marry anyone?! I don't even want to begin dating! Yet, you assume I would accept a marriage proposal?!"

The reddish-brown haired male appeared more beet red and immediately placed his hands up, defensively, "What?! Wait?! You weren't being proposed? You didn't accept?"

,"No!" I firmly spoke as I attempted to conceal a bit of embarrassment in my voice. While picking up the jewelry, I glanced at him, "Who told you that?"

His face scrunched slightly as he thought about it, "Yumiko told me the other day."

Rolling my eyes and frustratingly sighing, I moved to place the jewelry in their designated areas and turned to the only male. His eyes were wide like a child's; it was filled with confusion, a bit of curiosity and a tint of relief. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, while speaking aloud, "Well, that explains everything. Why does she always have to exaggerate — let alone lie — about everything?"

," Huh?"

,"She lied. Besides, I have things to accomplish before I make any rash decisions." Bluntly stating it, I began to busy myself to hide my blush due to Yumiko's delusions between me and her cousin and Shiki's slightly disappointed visage. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Sachiko with her usual sour look on her face as she was fixing a wig on a pasty looking mannequin in front of the glass doors of _**Kokoro**_, "What are _you_ so upset about?"

Sachiko and Senri jumped at my voice. Her hair twirled as she spun her head in my direction and gave a sheepish grin, "Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, I wasn't convinced but continued to finish up placing some last pieces of jewelry in their designated areas and displays. With a quick motion, I headed to the door while bellowing over my shoulder, "I'm done." Pushing the doors closed, I headed to my locker and quickly changed out of my uniform. With agile fingers, I slipped on my sneakers and tied the laces before getting my backpack from my locker while shutting it behind me.

As I returned, Shiki was waiting in the front entrance, awaiting for me, while lightly conversing with Sachiko.

,"Don't you think she should wear dresses more often?" My ears perked up on her sugary voice.

Shiki opened his mouth, though I intervened before he could respond, "Don't answer. You'll only encourage her." Walking to the glass entrance of _**Kokoro**_, I took one last look at Sachiko, "I'm heading home. See you later!" Shiki walked a foot or two away behind me. I noticed a impish glimmer in Sachiko's chocolate eyes.

,"Oooooh, Rima and her — gah!" I threw a handful of shirts into her face from the nearest display I was at before she finished her elementary singing.

"And I hope you walk home safely with Kazou." With a slight smirk on my face, I only felt more victorious as her cinnamon skin turned a light burnt shade of burgundy.

Walking down the dark street where the only source of light was by the streetlights of green, white and orange meters away from each other. Not even the moon was out to give us any more light; only the cricket calls and hooting owls were our company as we silently strolled down the street.

,"So, you didn't say yes to Hashimoto?"

My face felt warm, "I told you I never agreed to go with him to the dance- let alone to his nonexistent marriage proposal."

,"Ohh..." His voice held a tint of content and slight embarrassment.

Slightly glancing over, his eyes were shyly peeking towards me from the corner of his eyes- we noticed each other. We laughed until our eyes met again. Neither of us broke away; we just stood there, gazing at each other. My throat felt dry.

Finally blinking a few times, I broke away our gaze and stared into the dark streets that was mildly illuminated by street lights, lights from inside the homes, stores and the headlights of passing cars.

"So..." He stretched it out enough to catch my attention and return to look into his silver-blue eyes, " What did he ask you?"

Hopefully the dark evening didn't make him notice my scarlet blush across my face. Though I placed a good effort to speak with a shaking voice, "He asked me to The Princess and Knight dance. I declined his offer."

He raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

,"I don't want to go with him. I don't want to go at all -or even be Knight Academy's Princess." I sighed, collecting my thoughts, "I just don't want to go."

,"Don't you just want to come and hang out with us?" His silver-gray eyes glistened in a child-like curiosity under the florescent street lights. I was tempted to say, possibly scream 'yes,' but my personality is based on my sarcasm and not in confidence; I kept my mouth sealed unless my opinions get the best of me, to which I am inclined to speak rather than keep it to myself. This was one of those moments.

My home was only a few houses away and my heart palpated at the thought of Masaru or Dad seeing me walking home with Senri," I want to go with you and Big Sister, but I just hate the showcasing of the Princess and Knight."

With a few steps close to the front of my house, I quickly turned my heel towards Shiki, "Thanks for walking me home, though I could have gotten here on my own."

,"And risk you being attacked?" He shook his head with great determination, "I don't think so. Besides, I like walking you home. I almost feel like your boyfriend escorting you home."

Silence.

We both erupted in a unison laughter, "Please don't say that. Sachiko and Kazou would not let me live that down!"

I stared at him for a moment and noticed a little tinge of pain in his eyes. _Why?_ He probably didn't want to walk me home, but felt obliged to since I was walking alone. Sighing, "Thanks again for walking me home. Have a good night and a safe walk home."

,"Goodnight." Smiling at each other, I was the first to depart from the sidewalk. Walking down the walkway and to my front door felt like a journey, and the feeling of his silver-azure eyes set on my every motion felt like an eternity. Once I placed my house key's teeth into the lock and gently turned it to a soft click, I looked over my shoulder. Senri stood there, awaiting for me to enter the safety of my abode before he returned to his mansion. A wide grin appeared on his face as her waved at me and within ear-shot said a polite 'good night' once again.

,"Goodnight," I gently grinned and waved back at him. I pushed the door and entered the house; while closing the door, I locked it behind me.

I stood in the hallway for a while, staring at the wooden floor that desperately needed to be polished. After a few minutes, I grasped the courage to look through the curtains outside. Senri had already disappeared from my street and what stood there was air. Blinking, I believe my ears were playing tricks on me. For a moment, I thought he said 'I wish,' a little while after he commented on being my boyfriend. I bet it was just my imagination. I bet I just heard him wrong. I bet I just didn't even hear him say anything.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, I observed how the producers and stage technicians set up the scene before Masaru and myself. I noticed how well they collaborated despite all of us being behind schedule; the producers were stuck in traffic for over an hour though everyone was very understanding and accepting. Except Umeki.

,"Because of the schedule delayed, I have to enter a meeting late." Umeki started complaining as he readjusted his suit jacket and nervously placed the buttons in the wrong places. He began sweating as his azure eyes filled with anxiety and his hair disheveled in every direction, "I will pick you guys up as soon as my meeting ends."

He attempted to fix his messy mane with a quick brush of his hand over the top of his head. I rolled my eyes for the fact that he could have just taken my advice and left a half hour ago. Though he stubbornly stated it would be "unprofessional" and "careless" to do so - which I believe is a lie, in hopes of even catching a glimpse or whisper of Senri Shiki.

Speaking casually, I hid my personal detest of the clothes Umeki had forced me to wear for the photo shoot. It was a blue neon dress that was too short for my taste and greatly blinded my vision more than once - I slipped multiple times going up the stairs because of the light reflected from the dress., "Don't worry, I told Dad to pick us up after this shoot."

,"Very well. I'll see both of you next week." His nervousness changed from panic to awkward; something very familiar to me as the mention of my father could cause natural disasters. Once he left, I began to question why Umeki held much discomfort and nervousness around my father, but I never could put the pieces together; it was always a big mystery to me. I stared at Masaru as I began to lose interest in the relationship between Umeki and Dad.

The fan aimed in an attractive manner, blew towards his mane and tousled it slightly and his eyes gleamed against the fluorescent lights. He shifted his personalities as much as Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, but not in a negative connotation but more of showing the different sides of his personality; the Doctor Jekyll as the shy, quiet boy I grew up with and the Mister Hyde as the outgoing, charismatic young man he is becoming. Masaru turned out to enjoy the photo shoot than what I expected as I noted how he began smirking often when he felt that he was doing exactly what the photographer wanted as well. I mildly joked to myself that he was hanging out with Senri too much.

A light tap on my shoulder caught my attention, and as I looked over my shoulder I saw a row of pearly teeth and a pair of bright silver-azure eyes; he reminded me much of the first appearance of the Cheshire cat. I smiled back at Senri, "Hey! Finally out of your hiding spot?"

,"You're right he is obsessed!" He lightly chucked as we both placed our attention to my younger brother modeling almost effortlessly, "He's doing a good job!"

,"I think he's trying to emulate you in some way." Masaru's body language changed into a very casual manner as he sat down on a chair, leaning against it while placing his hands behind his messy hair, with his shoes propped against the desk, and an all-knowing smirk painted across his face.

Senri cleared his throat in a dramatic manner resulting in myself seeing him standing in a rather proud and accomplished way, "Well, he did learn from the best model!"

,"He certainly doesn't have your arrogance, but that is something that no one will be able to master." I jokingly commented as he suddenly widen his eyes in bewilderment.

His performance continued as he slightly slouched forward and held his hands over his heart and gave a agonized grimace, "Ouch! That hurts!"

We both laughed together, though continued to be focused on Masaru's modeling. A few times our hands lightly touched each other, and I felt his hand twitch towards me once in a while; the instant of contact made me blush lightly but concealed any form of expression. _We just barely touched each other, it wasn't on purpose, right?_

Despite the photo shoot starting later than expected, the photo shoot went quickly and smoothly on schedule due to Masaru placing a effort to change quickly and be attentive to the directions give by the producers and photographers. Thanks were exchanged for a good well done as well as apologizes from the producers and stage technicians, though everyone was quite understanding — unlike Umeki.

As everyone departed, Masaru and I awaited for Dad to come pick us up in the front of the studio. Senri decided to stay with us, despite the fact that Yasu and his limo was there. He offered to take us home but I insisted that my dad really wanted to pick us up from the modeling studio; thus, he keep us company until my father's car came into view.

Senri joked and conversed with Masaru quickly before doing a quick testosterone-made handshake. Once he turned to me, he held his arms out to me and we both embraced each other for a while.

His cologne mixed with his vanilla shampoo held a very interesting fragrance; something very comfortable and nostalgic. I felt compelled to hold him for a long time but decided against it.

Once we released from our hug, he opened the passenger's door and closed it once I entered the vehicle and buckled my seat belt. Dad thanked Senri for waiting with us until he arrived and once he drove off, we waved goodbye to Senri.

For a moment, I thought I had glimpsed his eyes change from cheerful to sorrowful. My eyes might be playing tricks on me.

* * *

Laying on my bed, I stare at my plain white ceiling daydreaming about a scenario between Senri and myself:

_We are walking together through an empty neighborhood park. My stomach whirled a bit at the contact of our skin grazing each others. My body reacted too quickly for me to process until it was too late._

_My lips were gently placed on his cheek. I had given Senri Shiki a quick, caste kiss. My heart stopped as I slowly pulled away and we were in a silent stare-off with each other. Surprised by my actions, his mouth was suddenly agape. I was unable to determine his feelings as his eyes were wide and slightly misty; a sense of confusion and surprise but something else that I could not identify._

_He didn't want me to kiss him? Everything in my body collapsed as I realized it was something he didn't expect. All my emotions came flooding: guilt from kissing him unexpectedly, pain from my feelings unreciprocated, and embarrassment from my bold actions. Overall, I felt like a complete idiot - I was not able to think and control myself. Not only did I embarrass myself on my first kiss but also for kissing Senri!_

_It wasn't even on the lips but I still felt so stupid! I am such an idiot! I steadily stepped a few steps aback from Senri despite my inner turmoil._

_My heart dropped painfully into an abyss, "I'm so sorry! I sincerely apologize for my actions! Senri, I am so-so-so-so-so sorry!" He stood silent for a moment, which felt like an eternity for myself, "Forget that happened. Let's just pretend that never happened. Just forget that it ever happened, okay?"_

_As I was turning around to continue walking, I felt a force turn me around and a pair of lips graze against mine. Blinking, I noticed a pair of closed eyelids, a few messy brown-red stands of hair, and a pair of dry - yet warm - lips were on my lips. Closing my eyes, I felt a pair of rough hands gently wrap around my waist and pull me closer to their body. The butterflies in my stomach were released at the warm touch of his hand moved from my waist to my chin. He gently tilted my face toward him and separated from my lips once he placed a barely-there peck on my cheek._

_My entire body felt warm, my head felt a little light and my legs were hysterically trembling._

I forcefully shook my head and awoke from my trance. A bittersweet feeling envelopes me as I quickly shot my torso up from my bed sheets. Blinking, I felt very warm and happy at the thought of Senri seeing more than a friend but I fear being rejected, or worse, heartbreak. Though, the thought of being in a gentle embrace in his warm arms eased my fear and doubt for a short moment. Everything about him — his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his dislikes, his interests, his accomplishments, his failures, his family, his warmth, his aroma, his hair, his happiness — were all that I could think about. Everything about him filled my every though and I wanted to be with him. I had never felt this way towards anyone like I am feeling right now towards Senri, it frightens me a little. It makes me feel so vulnerable when I am so used to have such tight reinforcements on the walls I put in front of others.

A series of light taps interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked up to discover a grinning Senri at my window tapping nervously against the glass. I noticed he was sitting on a tree branch, the one that grew close to my window. For a moment, my heart fluttered a little from his appearance. Though I quickly pushed that feeling aside as I walked over to my window and opened it., "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?"

"Please move away a bit." Oddly, I did as he asked and saw him tumble to my carpeted floor while letting out a huge sigh of relief. My confused expression was unnoticed by him as he turned back to peek through my window but was lowly crouching.

,"Excuse me!" His mane of reddish brown hair lightly swayed to look at me, "Can you explain to me why you decided to come through my bedroom window unannounced and unexpectedly?!"

He was breathing very quickly, as though he was running a marathon from here to Timbuktu in five minutes. Inhaling, he finally glanced at me with relief eyes and spoke in-between breaths, "Run-ning...aw-ay...from...pap-a-raz-zi..."

My eyes widen; I glanced out my window to see a small crowd of people scattered across the street wearing the same attire of a professional camera in their hands with the strap around their necks. Some were men and others were women, both dressed in a mixture of business and casual attire. All were looking desperately up and down the street for — what I assume to be — Senri Shiki.

My eyes widen even more as I swiftly shut my window and closed my curtains, "They followed you into my street?!"

The male model gave an apology in the form of a nervous, boyish grin and a sheepish, "Oops..." I scowled at his playful manner at the situation, " I didn't think they would come searching for me on your street!" His stammered as I raised my brow, "I-I didn't mean it that way, I-I ju-just meant that it was they wouldn't think to f-find me here."

Heading to my door, the male model suddenly gained enough energy to go past me and block me from the doorknob. With worried eyes, "Please, don't open the door! Don't make me go out there! Will you please let me stay here for a little bit?"

Contemplating the situation in my head, I sternly said, "No"

"Why?" His silver-grey orbs pleaded for me to change my answer.

Sighing, I held out my index finger, "First Reason —"

"You mean there's a second reason?!" His tone held a bit of nervousness and bewilderment.

Despite being interrupted, I continued with my monologue, "First Reason, is with you being here draws unwanted attention to me and my family. We do not need paparazzi swarming all over our house different hours as well as them crazily and possibly breaking into our home. Second, the last thing I want is anyone knowing that I'm a model and even dare to assume we are together."

A dark eye brow and smirk arose, "Together?"

"As friends, the tabloids would use any opportunity to dramatize us as having more than a mere friendship." My voice was calm and matter-of-factly, though for a moment I believe my voice was a bit shaky and unstable. _Was my voice actually shaky because of Senri?_

His large silver-grey orbs looked into mine; there was a child-like plea, as though he didn't want to be found out from his great hiding spot in a game of tag and hide-and-seek.

,"Fine, you can stay." Before he could cheer and celebrate, I quickly added, "But only until the photographers are not in front of my house!"

The reddish-brown haired model replied with a defeated sigh, "Okay."

Sighing, I felt a sudden feeling to oblige to his child-like behavior, "I'll be back. Don't leave this room. Umeki might come to the house at any time." I spoke warningly as I closed the door behind me.

Though not entirely a lie, it wasn't the truth either. But I didn't want to risk certain scolding from Dad and teasing from Masaru because I happen to have a boy in my bedroom — and not just any boy, Senri Shiki.

Descending down the stairs, I felt complete relief once I realized I was the only person in my house, besides Senri. I walked to the kitchen and opened the pantry overhead the clean dishes on the dish rack. Though, I couldn't help but notice Masaru's small pile of dirty dishes in the sink; _I'll make a mental note to remind him. _My hands grabbed a blue medium size food container from the bottom shelf and closed the door to the pantry. With lethargic steps, I walked back up the stairs and entered my room to find a bored Senri staring at my bookcase.

His eyes focused on the intricate and multiple book covers as well as the authors and titles of every book. I froze, watching his hands move across one spine of a book to another while his face held such seriousness. I almost felt as though his piercing blue-gray eyes were criticizing and judging me based on my taste of books. Suddenly, he realized my reappearance in the room, "I didn't know you read Italian." He pointed to a used book in good condition with its edges a bit damaged and the cover a few shades faded from its previous emerald vibrant color.

,"I don't." I took a few steps toward him and pointed to the author's name —Publius Ovidius Naso — printed on the cover, "It's Latin."

,"Latin?" His seriousness turned to confusion then amazement, "You know Latin? But aren't you taking a different foreign language class?"

,"Yes, but I passed the foreign language exam on Latin and was eligible to take an advanced language class derived from Latin." His eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as I spoke while looking at the books, particularly the ones in Latin.

,"How did you learn Latin?" The blue eyes stretched across my shelf, searching for the Latin titles, as though connecting them all would create a diagram or picture to answer his question.

, "I taught myself Latin when I became interested in epic poems in middle school." My eyes lingered on the book in his hands, " The one you're holding is actually the first one I was interested in."

,"Why?" He glanced at the title, "What made you interested?"

"I felt like we were the same. Ovid was exiled at one point in his life and so was I. That was enough of an interest to me." His eyes were vacant, unable to comprehend; I decided to change the subject, "But my true passion is art. Mainly painting and drawing, as well as a little bit of writing and some music. Especially when I felt reading was just me interpreting others, whereas, I felt painting was a way for me to express myself."

He smiled and looked down, "What's that?"

Following his gaze, it lead me to the blue container in my hand, "Oh, I had a feeling you'll be here a while so I brought you some homemade cookies."

,"You bake, too?" He grinned widely as though the cookies weren't the only treasure he had. Senri's blue-silver eyes sparkled as I nodded, though unexpectedly dimmed as he looked between myself, the book in his hands and the food container.

The silence and sudden rollercoaster mood swings were enticing my curiosity, "What?"

Placing the book back on the shelf, he hesitantly looked at me, "You're a really great, interesting person, Rima. Do you think we can go to the Dance, together just to have fun?"

,"Sure." I spoke very softly, "We're friends, so of course we can go to the Dance together." Even though we were friends, why did it cause a pain in my chest when I said that?

* * *

By some miraculous force, I was compelled to help set up for the Knight and Princess Dance, though it was more from Big Sister Yumiko's begging and pleading me persistently.

While clearing the gym which appeared more like a gala, I noticed Osamu request a group of males to bring in the tables and chairs, along with the exquisite furniture of the elite.

With Big Sister Yumiko balancing the wobbling ladder, I was able to place dark blue, silver and black streamers along the entrances of the large hall. It was the only time I wasn't afraid of destroying the decorations or sending someone in an ambulance truck. Slowly descending down the ladder, I made cautious steps one after the other and I alternated in looking behind my shoulder to ensure I was close to the ground.

Once I was on the surface of the floor, I glanced between the streamers and Big Sister Yumiko, "Do these look okay?"

"They look amazing!" Her silver eyes shone in the light as she tucked her chocolate hair behind her ear, "Are you sure you were banned from a school dance because you were klutzy?"

,"Trust me. It's true." The memory of the sudden chaos I evoked in my previous school's made me mortified with embarrassment and yet some-what proud of the turmoil I created.

She spoke with a hint of joy as she walked away in order to help some other students, "I'll be back, I need to get more streamers for the students to put on the other side."

I nodded, as I returned to the flashback of my previous high school horrors due to my lack of coordination and proper stability.

,"Hey! Need some help?" I nearly out of my skin in fear of the voice breaking me from my trance. Turning around, the visage of Hashimoto came into view with his violet orbs shining behind his gold mane.

He held his hand out to help take the strap I held over my shoulder. It was a duffle bag containing the shiny decorations meant to be positioned on the ceiling of the room; the bag's weight was talking an immense toll on my left shoulder, "Thanks. The bag is really heavy."

His voice was very casual as he easily and effortlessly swung the bag over his shoulder, "No problem." I laughed when he jokingly winked, "It's my pleasure."

"Hashimoto!" A voice echoed throughout the gymnasium. Turning my head toward the entrance, I caught a glimpse of a pair of angry silver-blue eyes and a mane of messy reddish-chestnut coming towards me and Hashimoto, "Get away from her!"

Before Senri could confront Hashimoto, I stepped forward a couple steps to prevent the situation from escalating, "Relax, Senri. He was just helping me."

His eyes were in a deadlock stare with Hashimoto's violet eyes, "You shouldn't trust him."

,"You're the one to talk!" The violet-eyed male bellowed back to Senri, slightly making an echo as well as nearly catching every student's attention.

The male model's eyes widen and he took a quick step forward, "Shut up!"

I stood my ground between both aristocratic males, "Stop arguing!" I didn't want either of them to be bruised or bloodied in any way, and I certainly didn't want to be beaten up in the process of breaking up their fight.

"Shiki isn't the guy you think he is." Hashimoto returned a fierce glare to Senri before placing the duffle bag of decorations on the polished wooden gymnasium surface

,"What are you talking about?" My eyes became focused on the aristocratic male with blond hair.

,"Hashimoto" Senri's voice was stern, "Not another word."

"He lied to you Rima." My heart dropped at his words.

,"What?" Blinking, I glanced between Senri and Hashimoto. I couldn't decipher between Senri's statue-like anger and Hashimoto's orator-like confidence, "Lied about what?

,"Everything." My heart dropped again but I was the only one to hear it shatter.

* * *

So, I am completely, utterly, and entirely sorry for making everyone wait for me to update this story. I never meant to do so but a lot of things came up. I never expected to be on a year and a half hiatus; so I am very sorry to everyone!

First, I've been trying to get over writer's block and find some inspiration to write this chapter and of course future chapters of this fanfic. Second, I've been very busy and nervous about attending college as well as adjusting to my first year of college. But now I'm in my second year in college (yay! \(O^O)/ )and will hopefully be able to update more often!

Again, I am sorry for making you wait but I will work really hard to update sooner! I have not given up!

Because of so much messages I've been unable to reply to personally, I've decided to place them here:

RYNO: I was personally taken aback at your message though I was very gratefully you wrote it to me. I'm fresh out of high school and jumped into the college pool miles away from home so I can empathize on being on your own. I've also dealt with a speech impediment early in my childhood and the only way for me to communicate any of my many feelings and thoughts into writing. I am a very shy and complex person who was not the most popular and outgoing one in the crowd. Thus making me assume this fanfic would not get much attention or readers. XDD My writing is pretty vague and broad but at times I am unable to be as creative as other writers; so I must apologize on my personal lack of detail. But I was truly and deeply touched by your message, it gave me a reason to continue my passion of writing and improving it. Thank you for your words and I hope to hear more from you!

eelgirl13: I'm glad you enjoy my writing style (I'm actually improving! =D). And about the mystery guy, you and everyone will find out next chapter!

ShimaVK: I'm glad you like the story and characters! I actually based Rima's friends based on some of my friends that I have had in my life. I love it when Rima wears glasses too; I personally think because it brings a change of identity- a face isn't only skin and eyes but also a pair of glasses. Just wait until you read the ending for Rima and Shiki's fate! =D

Misery Lotus: I'm sorry I updated very late but I still hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'm glad you had that floating feeling since that was the kind of effect I was hoping for. I kinda wanted to make it seem like a real light sensation almost close to enjoying the idea of liking someone.

Yasmine: I'm sorry for the delay in updating but I really appreciate the support in this fanfic!

iheartmyiPod: I'm so glad you really enjoy the fanfic! I welcome new readers at any time! Rima is a very stubborn person so it might take some time for her to realize it herself XDD I'm sorry for not updating sooner but hopefully you enjoy reading the new chapter!

D3L1L4H: I'm glad you are enjoying the fanfic but I'm sorry to say that it does not contain anything pertaining to vampires. I decided to set it where there was no vampires just to get a different feeling to it.

EmiriEmiko: I'm really glad you enjoyed the fanfic so much! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I hope you both enjoy this new chapter!

I spell apple as appol: And you shall receive more! XDDD I'm really grateful for the support!

Amai Nigai: Some of those questions will be answered in the new chapter and upcoming chapters too!=D

Sagatsu Rijinshai: Thanks! I know I have a bad sense of grammar and spelling but I'm still glad you enjoy the story and characters!

Chinacat123: Don't worry, I haven't stopped. I just really had a long period of writer's block. I'm really glad you enjoy the story, characters and plot (and could enjoyably read it amid my horrible grammar! XDDD) I greatly appreciate the support! =)

AngelofAgony51213: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry but no one is a vampire in this fanfic; I thought it would be interesting if this story was set where everyone is human.

Patientlywaiting: I appreciate your patience and support of this fanfic! I am sorry I was unable to update sooner T.T But I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters! =D


End file.
